The Children of Hunters
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: The Sequel of 'The Hunters of Justice and The Ultimate Weapon'. After Sigma was defeated in a long time, the hunters have their own children and lived a blissful life as a family. One day, the heroine was missing in six years that no one couldn't find her. It's up to the children of hunters to find their mother and fight the mysterious foes ahead.
1. Prologue

**This is the sequel of 'The Hunters of Justice and The Ultimate Weapon'. There's a lot of OCs but the canon characters are there too. Also, it's about the future generations and all the characters' Point of Views. I'm writing this for fun with my imagination, not to be famous. If you have a problem about something, you can write a private message. Don't comment on the review.**

 **Thank you and enjoy the story…**

Prologue - Little children with their mother and father

(Born - MitiS)

At the Tokyo Park, the nature is at peace with beauty of the cherry blossom trees. The sun shined down and clouds covered up the heat. The pink petals flew by the wind with a spring breeze as it also breezes the grass. One sakura flower fell on the hand of the eight-year-old auburn haired girl with a white floral dress and red cape. She stared at the flower with her purple and green eyes. Realized that how light the color and the sweet of fragrance it is. As what her mother said... Sakura flower symbolizes the hope, humility, innocence and love.

"Ro, you found the perfect spot for our picnic," her mother, Tyro smiled as she carried a picnic basket.

Ro ran to her. "Yes, Mimi. The flower is very pretty," she giggled and showed the flower to her.

Tyro looked at it with a very sweet and kind smile. "Oh my! That's a pretty flower," she said.

"Hey, Ro! Are you helping us or what? We're going to help Mama," the pink haired girl with pink lolita dress, Ichigo stated, carrying the picnic blanket.

"Hai! (Yes!)" Ro nodded.

The two girls flapped the picnic blanket and placed it on the ground. Their mother put the picnic basket and took out the foods. She placed them on the picnic basket. The two brothers were arrived. Zaire, the eldest brother has black hair and green eyes. He wore white shirt, blue shorts and black leather shoes. Aiden, the youngest brother has auburn hair like Ro and red-green eyes. He wore red shirt, black shorts and orange rubber shoes. They brought the drinks, cups and utensils.

"Mother, we brought the materials for the picnic," Zaire mumbled as he placed them on the picnic blanket.

"Also, Dad is going to buy something," Aiden grinned happily. He placed both hands on his back of his head.

Tyro raised a brow. "Buy something? We have all what we need."

"Not really."

"Huh?" As Tyro turned her head on the side. Her husband, Axl kissed Tyro's lips. Tyro's face turned red.

"Aaaaw! So cute!" Ro and Ichigo awed like a couple fan girls.

"Yuck! Kisses! Why this?!" Aiden shocked as he covered his eyes.

"Axl Jr., if you find a girl that you love, you're going to do that when you're older," Zaire reminded while reading a book and sat on the ground.

"He's right, Aiden. You will be the luckiest man with the most beautiful, prodigious and sexiest woman... Like me and your mom," Axl grinned happily and kissed Tyro's cheek.

"Oh, honey! Heehee!" Tyro giggled and blushed as she placed her fingertips on her lips.

After their picnic, Zaire, Ichigo, Ro and Aiden were playing tag at the hill. They were happy, cheerful, innocence, sweet little children. They're laughing and enjoying the game.

Ro placed her hand on Aiden's shoulder quickly. "Tag! You're it!" she laughed and ran away from him.

"Hey! No fair! I'm always it," Aiden pouted as he tried to catch Zaire, Ichigo and Ro to one of them are 'it'.

Ro kept on laughing as she hit someone and fell down on the ground. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't see you-" her eyes widened that she saw a huge dark maverick with spiky armor. He grabbed her from her cape tightly and raised her up. "WAAAAAAAHHH! LET ME GO!" Ro screamed and cried as kicking him to let go.

Aiden ran and uppercut punched at the dark maverick. The dark maverick groaned in pain as he dropped Ro. Ichigo grabbed Ro and moved away from him. Aiden was there to protect them.

"You brats have no business on my mission!" the dark maverick hissed.

"What mission?! You're going to kidnap my sister!" Aiden shouted angrily.

The dark maverick swung his light saber and slashed to kill them but Zaire protected them as a human shield but he got hit on his back. Zaire screamed in pain and held his wound.

"Zaire!" Aiden shocked and rushed to his older brother.

"Just run away from him! We have to tell Mother and Father! Argh!" Zaire groaned painfully.

"You can't get away from this!" The dark maverick yelled as he tried to kill them with a light saber but he got hit and burned his chest by a dark red blast.

Tyro came in with her hand glows dark red. She glared at the dark maverick. Axl rushed to them as he wants to join a fight. The four kids saw her.

"Mimi?!" Ro surprised.

"Axl, take our kids to a safe place," Tyro commanded.

"But Tyro, you can't fight alone," Axl said worriedly.

"Our kids are more important than fighting that guy. Also, He almost got Ro and hurt Zaire badly," Tyro mumbled.

Axl looked at the kids with a worried expression. He carried Zaire and put him on his back. Also, he carried Ro. "Alright... Just promise me you'll be okay. Come with me, Aiden, Ichigo," he muttered as ran away. Ichigo and Aiden followed to their father as they ran.

The dark maverick slashed at Tyro but she grabbed his light saber blade and threw it away. A powerful punch hit at his abdomen. Their fight is starting. Ro looked at her mother as she is fighting at the dark maverick with her martial arts. It was amazing but violent.

"Mimi!" Ro called her as she tried to reach her.

Tyro looked at Ro with a smile and wink, always says 'I'll be alright'. She continued to fight at the dark maverick. Axl and the kids rushed away from the fight and searched for the safe place. For Ro, she prayed that her mother will fine and come back.


	2. Zaire

Introduction 1 - Crystallize Knight

 _"I want to become a maverick hunter because I don't want to see the people who lost their loved ones. Some people went missing or they're getting killed. The people who separate or lost their loved ones are going to fall into despair... I will not fall to despair and I will help them to bring hope. My name is Zaire Michelangelo N. Trigger and the story begins."_

An astronomical, berserk mechaniloid is destroying at Rockwell Avenue. People screamed in terror. Ran away from danger. The hunters hunted it down but the mechaniloid is too stronger to fight. For me, I'm at the rooftop of the altitudinous building, watching them.

"Zaire, the hunters can't beat the huge mechaniloid."

"Alright... I'll be there," I replied to Alissiya. I jumped off the building and landed on the ground. I ran as fast as I can. I reached the perfect destination. The hunters had a hard time to take it down.

"Argh! We can't stop it!"

"The ropes cut off because that thing is to strong! What are going to do?!"

"I'll take it from here," I said with a calm tone. All the hunters looked at me and gave me a salute.

"Yes, Sir!" they replied.

(Not Gonna Die - Skillet)

I walked closer to the mechaniloid. It launched attacks on me but it didn't work on me because it hit by the shield that protected me. Veraciously, I have no shield... The shield that protected me is the slashes of my blue swords. I grabbed my sword and begun to fight. I sliced the arm of the mechaniloid. Reason why? It used physical attack. There's a laser canon on the mechaniloid. So, I prepared myself. The mechaniloid fired the lasers as I deflected them and ran away from it with my super speed. I charged my hand for the ice spears and shot them at the laser cannons to destroy. When the laser cannons destroyed, the mechaniloid blasted at me with huge cannon. I dodged it to avoid damage. Since it's fast enough, I controlled my chains and tied them on the legs so that it won't move a single muscle. I ran, jumped on the top of it and slashed it many times. After attacking it, I jumped off, back flipped and landed on the ground. The mechaniloid is getting weaker... But it charged his large gun and blasted with a mighty blow. The hunters shocked and want me to move away. I can't preclude this. I changed my sword into a claymore and blocked it. My claymore sucked up the blast and blade glowed light blue for my power. The mechaniloid broke free from my chains and charged to attack. Perfect timing. I sliced it with huge and powerful light wave. The mechaniloid torn apart and died. I disappeared my claymore with my power and sighed in relief that it's over.

After the berserk mechaniloid incident, all the hunters and I went back at the Maverick Hunter Head Quarters. Everyone greeted me for a good job. All I can do smile and thank them. There are some fans that idolize me. Also, some haters that think I'm a show off or being a hero material. I ignore them for their false facts. I was inside the commander's room.

"Zaire, you're here. I'm glad that you're safe," X-sensei gave me a kind smile. This is Commander X, leader of the maverick hunters. Well, the previous commander, Commander Signas became a general. X-sensei is my mentor and a father figure to me. He thought me to learn many things, even training.

"I'm alright. No need to worry, X-sensei. Did I send my paper works on your e-mail?" I questioned.

"Oh! Yes, I read about it. You defeated the mechaniloid. A few people got injured by the incident but they were treated at the hospital," X-sensei replied.

"I prayed for the good health of the people," I sighed.

"Yeah... Anyway, you can take a rest now. You did a good job back here," X-sensei smiled.

"Thank you, Sir," I gave a salute and left the room.

At my dorm, I was resting on my bed and reading a bible. My room is a Japanese style with a katana hanging on the wall, kokatsu placed on the floor, pillows are chairs and my bookshelf is made in wood with a cherry blossom design. Also, I added an A/C. If you notice why I'm in this place, I will narrate to you.

My mother, Tyronica Nightgale Trigger went missing after her fight with the dark maverick. All the hunters and my father, Axl Trigger were looking for her everywhere but unfortunately, no one found her. He felt into his depression. He lied on the bed and hugged Mother's favorite pillow. I tried to talk to him but he slammed the door like he said 'shut up' and 'leave me alone'. He's not the only one who is depress. My siblings and I were the same as him. Father stayed in the room in five weeks but our grandfather from his side, Red talked to him. Angelo, known as 'Grandpa Bear' took care of us while we're waiting for our father. In six months later, Father took care of us but we can't say a word about our mother. If we say it, Father goes back to his depression. My little sister, Ro is asking me when our mother will come back. I told her that I don't know but she will come back soon. In two days, Father can't handle it any longer. I knew his intention. I told to my siblings but they won't believe me. While we were asleep at the night, Father took us to our family without knowing but he left notes to us for a reason.

My siblings were separated to the places. I stayed in the HQ with X sensei, Zero-sensei and their families. Ichigo is at Auntie Hillarie's homeland. Ro is at Grandpa Bear's mansion. Lastly, Aiden is at the Blood Shogunates' HQ with the Red Alert. I don't know what their reactions are but I was worried about them. All I do is calling them to a video call. Thanks to X-sensei, he thought me how to use Skype. I talked to them but I intensely miss them. I want to play with them, doing something else, sleep together and anything else we want but everything changed. My siblings went busy for their own ways. For me, I'll do my hobbies. My hobbies are reading, studying, cooking, training and sewing. Well, I know sewing is a little bit maidenly but it's very useful skill to make new clothes by your own or your clothes got torn off. Also, I learning combat skills, survival, medication and swordsmanship skills from X-sensei and Zero-sensei. Since my skills is astonish, I became a maverick hunter and I did my job successfully.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hmm? Who could that be?" I asked myself for who it was. I activated the door to open.

"Hey, Zaire," It was Alissiya, my navigator and my girlfriend. She is also X-sensei's daughter.

"Hey, Alissiya. What's the situation?" I greeted as I went to my bed.

"Oh! I want to see and hang out with you," she said with a smile. She went to my bed and cuddled me.

I sighed and stroked her hair.

"What's the problem? You looked down," Alissiya looked me with a worried expression.

"Really? Well, I miss my family... Mostly my siblings. It's been six years that I didn't see them in person," I answered to her.

"Oh! Is that the problem? Well, here's that I can cheer you up. Guess what's my surprise for you," Alissiya said with excitement.

"Um... A book?"

"No."

"A lightsaber?"

"Try again?"

"A pie that you made?"

"Nah-uh."

"Then, what is it?" I raised a brow.

"Taadaa!" Alissiya gave me a pink envelope.

"A love letter?" Even raised my brow higher.

"No, silly! You should look at the address," she pointed at it.

I looked at the envelope and adjusted my eyeglass.

'To: Zaire Michelangelo N. Trigger

From: Strawberry Sunrise N. Trigger'

My eyes widened open that my second younger sister, Ichigo send a letter to me. I quickly opened my letter and read it.

 _'Kuya Zaire,_

 _Hi! How are you? I heard you're a maverick hunter. I know we're soooo busy a lot. I'm going to your place at the MH HQ to spend time with you. I'll be on next Monday, 12 o'clock in the afternoon. See you there! 3_

 _Hug and kisses,_

 _Ichigo'_

"This is considerable. I think I finally see Ichigo in person," I said happily.

"Yeah... It's a long time," Alissiya nodded.

"Thank you for the letter, Alissiya. Do you want to come with me to the airport to see Ichigo?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure thing," she smiled me back. I was very lucky that I have a sweet girlfriend like her.


	3. Ichigo

Introduction 2 - The Princess of Beauty

"Well, being a maverick hunter is a very serious role to protect the people from the mavericks. I'm talented to be famous but... Is this what I want? It's only my hobby... I want to fight for doing the right choice. I am Strawberry Sunrise. My friends called me 'Ichigo'. This is my story."

Grace

Elegance

Confidence

Beauty

All those words are part of lessons from dancing. Now, I'm in the ice rink with the audiences are watching me. The music began to play.

(Everytime we touch - Cascada)

I was moving my skate. Turned around and gave a spin. Ice skating is a part of my hobby and my career. As an ice skater, I showed my sweet smile to the people. While I was ice skating, I remembered that I was fighting mavericks.

The mavericks are like reploids with blades and guns. I was scared at first but I have to fight to survive. My weapons that I'm holding are an elemental umbrella (Cherry Blossom) and a tessen (Sakura). The mavericks are running and trying to attack me. When they attacked me, I dodged it by tumbling, deflect and back flipping. I slashed them with my tessen to kill them off. Some mavericks fired their guns. I opened my umbrella and blocked the bullets by spinning it. Then, the pink glyph with the symbol of the sakura and strawberry. That's my cue! I stepped on it and jumped higher. I spun my umbrella to change color. My umbrella is turning light green. I landed and stabbed it on the ground. The earthquakes rumbled to make the mavericks fall to the ground loudly. There are flying mavericks that look like devils. I threw my tessen and sliced their heads like a sharp boomerang. My tessen returned as I grabbed it. For my last one, I controlled the wind with pink petals and made a tornado. The mavericks flew away around and around and got out of my sight. All the mavericks are dead and went away as I walked away from them.

My performance is done. All the people gave me applause. I took a bow. After the show is over, I removed my ice skating shoes and changed my outfit. Pink is my favorite color. Auntie Hillarie met me at outside of the ice rink. I smiled at her. We hugged each other.

"Your performance is wonderful, Ichigo," she said.

"Thanks! I'm glad that I always practice very well," I responded with smile.

In a few minutes, we went to an affluent, Filipino restaurant to have a dinner. We're sitting on the chairs and eating Filipino cuisine. The lechon, sinigang, dinuguan, batchoy and any Filipino dishes are very appetizing.

"All the meals are very delicious, Auntie Hillarie," I commented.

"Indeed, every meal is delicious... Oh! I wish Baby Kambal will love it," Auntie Hillarie sighed.

I frowned that I really miss Mama. She loves to explore many things and shows them to us as family. We love her so much that she's bright as the sun. I wonder where she is now. Even Papa left me and my siblings and searching for her. It's been many years... Here I am, I lived in the Philippines with my auntie and her family. I became a ballerina, an ice skater and an actress. Those are my careers I came in to be famous. I also have a part time job... maverick hunting. For some reason, there are mavericks in Philippines too. So, I fight with my glyphs to speed up a little and flower wind.

When I saw someone got injured or have a terrible wound, I heal it with no problem.

'So love me like you do, love me like you do

Love me like you do, love me like you do

Touch me like you do, touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?'

That's my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo, is that you?"

"Kuya! I'm soooo glad that you call me. Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, Zero-sensei, Auntie Iris, Foxy, Zen, Netto, Saito and Alissiya are coming with me to the airport to pick you up on next week. Do you know I sincerely miss you so much?"

"Haha! Oh! Kuya, I miss you too."

"Also, Ro and Aiden. Did you invite them?"

"Um... Nope. They said that they're busy."

"Oh... It's a shame. Well, I understand. If they have time, I'll join them."

"Alright, Kuya."

"So, I'll meet you there. See you soon!"

"Bye, Kuya Zaire!"

Kuya and I ended the call. Argh! Why Kuya wants to bring Ro and Aiden with me? I want to meet him by my own. The reasons why I don't invite them are Aiden is always monkeying around but he's always busy at the Red Alert. I tried fifty times but he won't respond. For Ro, she's busy too because she's the international pop star and went to other countries. Most of all, Mama loves her than me. That's why I'm so jealous of her. :(

"Um... Ichigo, are you okay, sweetheart?" Auntie Hillarie asked.

Oh! I guess she noticed my emotions. I shook my head. "I'm alright. Ro and Aiden were busy on their jobs. Kuya is very excited to me next week," I smiled.

"I see your point. It's been six years that you didn't see them in person. You'll pack your things and get ready for next week," she remembered.

"Yes, Auntie Hillarie," I simply nodded.


	4. Ro

Introduction 3 - The Angel with her Darkening

"Mimi is pretty, sweet, fearless, intelligent, talented and mostly kind. She fought many bad guys in her way, helped the good guys and save the innocent people. I want to be like her and I love her so much because she's my angelic mommy... But I wonder where's Mimi... Am I losing hope or living on hope? Hiya! I'm Ro from the name 'Sapphire Rose N. Trigger'. In three! Two! One!"

(Haven't You Noticed - Olivia Olson)

 _'I can't help it if I make a scene,_

 _Stepping out of my hot pink limousine._

 _I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic,_

 _When I pose, they scream and when I joke, they laugh.'_

At the concert of New York City, all my fans are cheering and screaming wild because they love to hear me singing. I was singing and dancing at the stage as 'Ayesha Ronica' the pop star.

 _'I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,_

 _They're hypnotized by my way of walking,_

 _I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,_

 _When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well,'_

Grandpa Bear told me that I looked like Mimi. She loves to sing and dance to her fans as 'Nica Isabella'. So, I did and felt happy to do so.

 _Everybody needs a friend,_

 _And I got you and you and you._

 _So many, I can't even name them,_

 _Can you blame me? I'm too famous._

 _Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?_

 _I'm coming into view as the world is turning._

 _Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?_

 _Now, everyone can see me burning. (x3)_

I finished my song. All my fans cheered and wanted an encore. Wow! They're crazy. I waved and smiled at them.

"Alright! The next song is-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Um... Yeah. I know you're all excited. So-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MAVERICKS!"

"Huh?"

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWGGGG!"

(Red like Roses II - RWBY)

The wolves came out of the concert and going to attack the people. They're mavericks, I'll tell ya! I took out my sniper and shot at them. The three little kids and the mother ran away from them but reached to the dead end. The wolf growled as he walked towards them. The mother hugged her children to protect them. The wolf charged and jumped to kill them but luckily,

*Bang!* *Bang!*

The mother heard the gunshots and turned her head to see the wolf. The wolf died by the headshot. I did it with my sniper. The mother was relieved and brought her kids outside of the concert. I was alone with the wolves... That's cool! I have my trusty red hood or cape here.

"So, wanna fight?" I asked with a smirk. My hand is at my back.

The wolves went closer, even closer.

Then, I grabbed my guitar blade from my cape. Played it with a sonic boom and blasted away the wolves. I dashed and sliced them quickly. There's more. I stepped on the wolf's head as I jumped higher. I returned my guitar blade to my cape and changed into a large canon. Fired away at them and exploded with blood, burned organs and muscles. Splattered on the wall, the seats and the floor. After the wolves are dead meat, someone hit me hard. Crashed at the wall and I fell on the ground. I groaned in pain and got up a little.

"Bwahahaha! You're so weak! I thought you're that nephilim's daughter! Hahaha!" A buff maverick guy with a huge hammer laughed loudly. He's really... pain in #$. He raised his hammer and smashed me but I disappeared. I teleported to the other side without getting smash. I stood up and tried to get my weapon. The buff guy charged as he jumped and going to hit me in the high distance. I dodged it by went to other way as I did the cartwheel. He threw a hammer and I deflected it but he grabbed my neck and raised me up. "See! I knew you're weak! Hahaha!" he kept on laughed as he struggled me. I gasped and kicked him but it didn't work. I felt anger and sucked up his energy. Oh no... It's happening again. The buff guy's grip is getting loose. I removed his hands with my strength. Ripped off his arms, even his wires. He screamed in horror. Now, it's the time! I grabbed my chainsaw and chopped his head and torso. The blood splashed at my face and my clothes. The buff maverick guy died and I'm covered in blood. Breathing myself to calm me down. I took out my phone and called Grandpa Bear.

"Hello, Baby Joey?"

"Grandpa Bear, I... I killed all maverick wolves and buff guy in my concert at New York stadium. I need a clean up here."

"Sure... Um... Ro, how are you? Are you dizzy?"

"Yeah but I'll be fine."

After the cleaning up at my concert, I went to my hotel room at the five-star hotel. As an international pop star, I travel around the world to sing for everyone. Grandpa Bear and Grandma told me that I look like Mimi. She's a MH and a pop star. I remembered Mimi quitted as pop star but she said to me that having a family is better than fame. I took off my bloody clothes and washed myself in the bathtub. Putting mint scent shampoo and soap to remove away of the disgusting smell and bloodstains of the mavericks. After I cleaned myself up, I felt tired and lazy to wear my clothes. Forget the clothes and went to bed without it. I lied on my bed, covered my body with a blanket and slept.

*Flashback*

I opened my eyes and looked everywhere in this bedroom. I was at Grandpa Bear's guest room but... Dadi didn't say anything to visit him... Where are Zaire, Ichigo and Aiden?

I got up and went outside of the guestroom. Suddenly-

"Are you nuts?! You shouldn't left Ro in here! You can't do that!" Grandpa Bear?

"I can't take it anymore! Take care of Ro and I'm leaving!"

"Dadi?"

Dadi looked at me with his angry eyes and walked away. Went out of Grandpa Bear's and Grandma's mansion.

"Dadi?!" I called him loudly. I ran to him. Dadi shut the door of his car and drove away.

I tried to catch him but I tripped and fell into the ground.

"Ro?!" Grandpa Bear helped me to get up.

Grandma rubbed my back for comfort. "Ro, sweetie. We can expl-"

"Why? Why Dadi leave me? Does he hates me? I didn't do anything! I cried and sat on the ground. "MIMI!"

*End of Flashback*

I gasped as I woke up. That stupid flashback gave me a #$%^ing nightmare. Argh! More stress. More sleepless night. I got up and wore my short, white nightgown. Grabbed a red martini drink, apple slice and cocktail glass and made my own drink. I sat on the chair outside the balcony... Looking at the stars. I already checked my alarm clock. It's still 2:00 AM. Blamed my nightmares about this. I'm drinking my martini.

To be honest, I have nightmares about my horrible memories. It's despairing. Tried to kill myself like hanging, cutting my wrist, overdose, stabbing and every killing stuff but they didn't work on me because I'm #$%ing immortal. I know I'm suicidal but I have reasons why I did it. Mimi went missing in years. Dadi left me. I don't know if they hate me but it's just my negative thought. Depression is an illness who thinks of hopeless, worthless, nothing and having bad memories that hunts you but it's not every day and it might be cure if someone cheers you up. Like my grandparents, friends, fans and Crimson Magician. They can cheer me up when I'm down or drinking my apple martini to remove the bull#$^& problems.

By the way, did I say 'Crimson Magician'? Well, I'll tell ya. Crimson Magician is... my imaginary boyfriend... I know it's hilarious but he's my guardian angel. I created him with my imagination since I was four and he appeared to me again after Dadi left me at my grandparents' mansion. He has amazing magic tricks and always brings happiness. We spent each other at somewhere that no one sees us. At the age of ten, he left and told me that he will be back soon. In three years, he didn't come back. I know he's my imaginary boyfriend but I might think that all the people think that I'm crazy or hallucination or coming from the mental hospital. So, I go somewhere that they notice me and him. Like a personal space or privacy. Right now... Why he didn't show up? Maybe I'm mature now or I didn't notice him. *sigh*

Back drinking my apple martini. I know I'm thirteen years and too young to drink this but as a nephilim, it depends if I drunk or not.

"Somebody! Help!" I heard a boy's screaming for help. I checked for what's going on. The boy with dark green hooded jacket chased by a large Cerberus maverick.

What the dog! I fought maverick wolves. Now, a maverick Cerberus! This is %$#^ up! That boy is defendless. I shall rescue him. I wore my clothes, shoes and my red cape. I jumped off the balcony and hopped on the rooftops of the buildings to follow him.


	5. Aiden

Introduction 4 - The Vigilante's revenge

"Have you ever waiting your mom or dad to come home? When? You have to be patience because they might be really busy... or forgotten... Oh yeah! I was the same as Ro. I want to become a hunter like my dad...but some people are afraid of me... Screw that! The name's Aidenko Xander Lamperouge. Call me 'Aiden the hottest man in the universe'! Not Axl Jr.!"

*Flashback*

I cried and cried. Hugging my dad tightly so that I won't let him go.

"Aiden... Listen... Look into my eyes," he said as I looked at his red saddened eyes. "I know that you don't want me to let go but I have to go. I sensed your mom with my nephilim eyes. I have to find her for you... for us... she's a very important to us and she's in pain right now... I promise that I'll be back with her and your siblings. Okay?"

My tears fell down on my cheeks. I shouldn't cry in the front of him because it wasn't being a man. I can't say anything but I nodded.

Dad hugged me tightly. "I love you, Kiddo. I will be back as a promise." he cried sadly.

*End of flashback*

"Axl Jr.?" Someone sprayed me with water.

"Wah! Warfly, what the heck! #$hole!" I shocked and wiped my face.

Warfly threw the water gun at the back seat. "You're spacing out like an idiot. We have a mission to do," he said.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know but don't do that to me. Water makes piss me off!" I groaned as I went out of the car and slammed the door.

Gungaroo glared at Warfly. "You never change, do you?"

"I don't care but we need to focus on that brat's son and the mission," Warfly scoffed.

At the meeting room of drug dealers, the drug dealers are mavericks and they have some chemical contains maverick virus. They planned to put them into the E-tanks and trick the reploids to drink them without noticing. It made me sick.

"Boss, what are we going to do with the E-tanks?" the guy asked.

"We should sell this to the maverick hunters. If they drink that, they become monsters and lose their people's trust!" the boss laughed.

So, that's the plan. I have to stop their plan. Their chit-chat is really boring to me. The guy in black suit got up and said;

"So, is that your plan? You know, I have a better plan than putting the chemicals in the E-tanks."

"What was it?" The boss asked.

The fireballs blasted all the drug dealers. The boss was frightened to see their 'friends' burning to hell. Hahaha! It was very funny. I can even smell the dead bodies' smoke. He pointed at the black suit guy with a gun and fired multiple times. The black suit guy blocked it by shooting and hitting the boss' bullets. The boss kept clicking his gun but it's out of bullets. He dropped it and moved away from him... Fear... The glowing light from the black suit guy changed into... me. I let out a smirk, pointed at him with my gun and-

*Bang!*

HEADSHOT!

All the drug dealers and the boss were dead in the flames. I left the meeting room. Warfly will take out the water because he's a water type reploid. So, I reached outside the huge basement.

"Hmm?"

*stab!* *stab!* *stab!* *stab!* *stab!* *stab!*

I was stabbed at my chest by six mavericks with spears. They like silver knights with skull masks. What is this, a costume party? I love party and I want to have fun. My bracelet changed into gauntlets with a combination of fire shotgun. I punched at the maverick's face with fire bullets, blasted at him. The maverick hit on the wall hardcore. Broken and burned. I put my headphones on.

(What's up, people? - Maximum the Hormone)

"This is way too easy," I smirked.

I kicked the maverick at the gut. To break me free. I grabbed the spears and pulled it out from my chest. As a nephilim-reploid, it was... Um... Not too much painful but it depends how strong you are. I threw the spears and hit the mavericks' chests and limbs. I took off my ripped jacket and blooded shirt. The other mavericks arrived and rushed to me. Since I have shotgun on my gauntlets, I punched and shot at them with a fire BOOM. I dodged their attacks and kicked at the legs to fall... Like a break dance kick. I jumped high and punched on the ground that blasted fire quakes to burn them alive. I continued punching and kicking with gun fire. Suddenly, the huge frog... A REALLY #$%ING HUGE FROG jumped in as the ground turned into rumble. I almost fall there. Like WTF?

"Axl! You ruined my plan to destroy your friends and the hunters!" He shouted. Um... Did he call me by my dad's name?

"Dude, I'm his son, Aiden. Did you check your eye sight? 'Cause I have sore eyes by you!" I said sarcastically.

"Argh! You'll pay for this, you fool!" he yelled angrily. He inhaled as I noticed his back grew some crystals. It popped out as he exhaled quickly. The crystals are going hitting me like rain drops but I dodged it faster and felt a breeze.

Great... Just great... I'm fighting a frozen frog maverick. He's like Bael from Devil May Cry 4. I have no swords but I have guns and fire. I fired my weapons with gun fire at the frog. I moved away a little from the distance. The frog jumped higher as he's gonna smash me. I rolled and ran as the frog got hit on the ground and missed it. I dashed towards him. Charged and powered up my flames and gave him many punches and fire. The frog felt a huge pain because fire makes him weaker. He stepped back as he huffed and puffed like a big bad wolf. He breathed ice breathe.

"#$*%!" I cursed myself. I ran away from the ice breathe... That means ice is my weakness.

"Hahaha! Guess you're scared of my ice! Hah! I hope your Daddy is dying to see you dead!"

Now I got the trigger!

I ran to him and grabbed his tongue from his mouth. The fire burned his tongue by my hand. The frog is screaming in pain and it feels good to my ears. I pulled his tongue and started to spin him around. Then, I let his tongue go as the frog bumped at the wall. My hands are coming out with fire and blasted at the frog. I heard the scream again. I can't believe it's good to hear that the frog got torture. Keep firing and burning that frog into sweet and spicy BBQ. I laughed insanely.

"Just die, Froggy! A maverick like you deserve to die! Hahahahaha-"

"Aiden!"

"Huh!" I snapped out as I heard Warfly. He's right behind me. He didn't react about what I did. BBQ Frog, dead drug dealers and the massacre. He didn't care about them. He just looked around.

"So, brat. Have fun?" he asked, crossed his arms... nothing else.

"Um... Yeah... Their plan is to deliver the E-tanks with maverick virus to the HQ but their plan stinks because I ruined it. Guess the hunters won," I replied with a happy grin.

"Alright. I'll report to Boss about this. Gungaroo and I cleared the path and the other mavericks. Don't slacking off," he stated as he walked away.

After our mission, we all went back to the Blood Shogunates HQ. I was part of this organization with Grandpa Bear and Pops. Pops is actually Dad's dad and my granddad, Red. We always hang out if we have free time. Blood Shogunates has three groups. The three groups are The Red Alert, Sky Night and Nozomi. They made the Blood Shogunates the biggest organization... Also, united with the Repliforce and the Maverick Hunters. Good thing Sigma is totally dead.

"Axl Jr.!" Oh! Pops called me with a smile. He was at the cafeteria and sat on the seat with Tonion and Foxy. Having coffee break.

I smiled as I rushed to them. "Hi! Pops, please call me Aiden, not Axl Jr." I pouted.

"Sorry. You're much look like your dad," Red chuckled.

"You look handsome every day we see you. Like father, like son. Ya~" Tonion smiled cheerfully.

Yup... My family calls me 'Axl Junior'. Welp, we have the same hair and scar but my eyes are red and green. You see...

*Flashback about Aiden is getting a scar at the age of 5*

I held my knife and looked at the mirror in the bathroom. I like to have a cool scar like my dad. So...

"Waaaah! Waaaah! DAD!"

"What is it, so-WHAT THE FU!" Axl shocked as he covered his mouth.

He was shocked because I made an X scar like him... I cried because it's painful. D':  
Dad is also having a heart attack. DX

*End of Flashback*

Also...

*Flashback about Aiden has one nephilim eye at the age of 6*

I ran to my siblings at the living room.

"Hey, guys! Can I have some blood samples from yours?" I asked.

"What for?" Ro raised a brow.

"I want to have a nephilim eye like Dad," I replied as I played my point fingers.

After that, I did put my siblings' blood at the bathroom. It's just a little blood that I put on my left eye. I followed Grandpa Bear's instruction but it didn't work.

"Aw! Nothing happens," I whined.

"Don't worry, Aiden. If there's trouble, your nephilim eye will glow. It needs time," Zaire patted my shoulder to cheer me up.

"Yeah... It's really stupid if you put toxic on your eye. Just like Mama did that since she was a child. Come on. Let's watch T.V." Ichigo walked away and so, Ro and Zaire followed.

"Hmm... I should try what Ichigo said," I wondered.

Then, I did. I cried because my eye hurts by toxic. My siblings were terrified about what I did. We went to the hospital and I got scolded by Ichigo… Like a strict mom. 030

*End of Flashback*

"So, Aiden. How's your work?" Foxy asked while drinking her soda. She is Zero's and Iris' daughter. She told me that she was adopted because she's a fox person reploid. I don't mind about her. She's cool.

"Good. Their plan failed because I stopped it," I replied as I drank an E-tank.

"Oh! I heard from Warfly. It was a close one. Ya!~" Tonion sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you succeed your job. And also, you're drinking E-tank right," Foxy looked at my E-tank.

"I know but it's safe. I checked the REAL delivery before I arrived here. Besides, I already taste the drug dealer's E-tank and it tasted like $%^&," I said.

"Yeah but you shouldn't do that again," Foxy reminded.

"Anyway, how are you?" Red asked.

"Um... I'm alright. The stab wounds are gone by heating myself and took medicines. So, don't worry about it," I replied.

"I see... I'm glad that you're okay. I'm actually worried about you. Warfly told me that you...um... defeated Frozen Frog," Pops said worriedly.

"Relax, Pops. I'm clearly okay now. He injected me with a tranquilizer after the mission and I went to sleep in the car," I sighed.

I noticed Tonion looked behind me. Hmm... I wonder what he sees.

"Ya know, Axl Jr. All the girls are looking at you," Tonion giggled as he pointed behind me.

I followed for what he's pointing. Yup! I saw a lot of girls waved at me with a cute smiles and blushing faces.

"That reminds me. You weren't wearing your shirt and jacket. You're always attractive to ladies," Red smiled. He's right. I wasn't wearing my shirt and jacket on. 8D

"Oooh! I knew why Axl is very lucky to have a handsome son like you, even Zaire too," Tonion cooed as he pinched my cheek like he saw a cute baby.

"Tonion, stop it." I pouted. -3-

After our conversation to my family and talking to the ladies, I walked to the hallway. I already wore my shirt and jacket. The air conditioner is chilling me or getting me sick. The people saw me with a deadly glare and fearful faces. I rather ignored them. Putting my headphones to listen to rock music. Reason why they were afraid or hate me? Well, it's because I wasn't a normal person. Ya see... I have a raging or anger problem and it causes me out of control. So, I brought my chill pills to calm myself down. Don't worry; I have friends. So, I won't get lonely. I headed to the room that I need to visit my most important person. The door is open. As I entered the room, I let out a smile.

"Hey...Dad," I muttered.

Dad is inside the capsule with orange liquid. The wires connected to the back of his head, chest, wrist and ankles. He has an air mask on his nose and mouth. He's not in his reploid armor or human clothes. So, if you think something pervert, then I won't say because I already know. Plus, the capsule glass only shows his face and top body.

I gave this description because... Dad is in a coma in four years up till now. I sat on the chair and looked at his deep sleep... Then... I remembered how I found him.

*Flashback about four years ago*

I was riding on Pops' car and eating KFC spicy fried chicken. Warfly is seating next to me on the left and Hyenard is at my right. While, Pops is driving on the road. We heard a huge boom and the car stopped. We went out as we saw a tire. It exploded like a balloon.

"The tire popped out. Did we bring an extra tire?" Pops asked.

"Well, Mr. A gave the new tire yesterday," Warfly replied.

"Guess we're going to fix the tire," Pops shrugged.

"We're fixing the tire, Aiden. You can play PSP or eat your snacks while you're waiting," Hyenard smiled and ruffled my hair. He grabbed the new tire and tools to fix the car.

While they're fixing the car, I heard gun shots and slashing swords sounds from the forest. I looked back that Pops, Hyenard and Warfly are still fixing the tire. They didn't heard it. So, I decided to go to the forest alone. At the forest, I hid in the bushes and took a peek. I was shocked that Dad and that big, buff demon guy. Dad got beat up with bloody wounds and damages. For sure that the demon guy is very strong and an enemy. I was scared that he's going to kill my dad. He grabbed my dad's neck.

"This is the end of the line, Axl! You can't find your precious wife! Hahahahaha!" I heard his evil laugh as he strangle my dad tightly.

Dad chocked and tried to break free. When I saw my dad is in pain, I was so so scared and I want to-

'PPPPPPPPFFFFTTTT!'

/O_O/

I said 'I want to save him', not 'I want to release my fart'! D8

Now both of them saw me. The demon guy smirked as he dropped Dad on the ground. He went closer to the bushes that I hid it. I felt a sudden fear but it turns out to be hatred and anger.

"I know you're in-" he can't continue his sentence. I punched and blasted him in the face with my fire. His face is burning and his screaming is loudly in pain. There's a weird feeling inside my heart that I realize something...

"Aiden!" I snapped out and looked at my dad. I don't know what his emotions but I saw him that he was shock.

"Dad!" I rushed to him to give him a hug that I miss him so much. Suddenly, the demon guy got up as his face got the burn scars. I saw his anger. His position is charging his black energy ball. I felt scared because I have a bad feeling about it. I need to deflect it or block it with my copy abilities.

"DIE!" The demon guy shouted as he blasted me but-

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!'

*End of Flashback*

I snapped that I felt tears in my eyes. I wiped it out with my sleeves. My rage and depression are hurting me. I like to destroy something but not in Dad's room. It was my fault that I couldn't protect my dad from that #$%^er... No... It was that demon #$%#'s fault in the first place. If I ever see him again, I'll rip his heart and crash it.

To calm myself down, I took out my bottle of medicine from my pocket and took one 'chill pill'. I ate it, swallowed it and put the bottle back to my pocket. Next that I need to do is to put my phone and played the music.

(Boats and Birds - Gregory and the Hawk)

My dad sang a lullaby after he left me in Red Alert. It was peaceful. He sang to me when I'm scared or sad. This song tells me that whenever my parents and my siblings are far away, I still remember them and we hope to see each other again. That's what I am hoping for. I leaned on my arms and head on the table. I...felt a sleep... peacefully.


	6. Record 001

Record 001 - The cat and the Cerberus

Aro's P.O.V.

Let's see... This is my first Point of View story and I'll be the narrator... Um... Oh yeah! Now I remembered! :D

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SOMEONE! HEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!" I shouted while running. I'm been chased by a giant dog with three heads. I didn't do anything! All I do is walking in the city to find the 'Aimaina'! HEEELLLPPP! D,:

The Cerberus is chasing me. I'm soooooo freaking tired and my legs are soooooo weak right now. I stopped as I trapped at the city walls. Dead End! I need to get back to my running but the Cerberus trapped me. It moved towards me slowly and I stepped back.

"Please, Kami-sama. Hear my prayer. Help me," I prayed with my rosary and shut my eyes.

Meanwhile...

I heard gunshots. As I opened my eyes, The Cerberus roared that he was in pain by bullets. The behind... The wind flew the red cape like a flag. I saw a girl with a red hood and carried a machine gun. OMG! It's Ruby from RWBY! No! Wait! Ruby doesn't have a machine gun. :/

"Hey, Doggy! Come and get me!" she shouted.

The Cerberus roared loudly and ran into her. He rushed forward and attacked her but she vanished as a magician. She appeared above him as her hood fell down as it revealed her face. Her hair is auburn. Her eyes are purple and green. She's ... cute. ^_^

She put her machine gun behind her back and changed into a death scythe. Slashed him with a lot of speed. Her attacks are truly splendid but the Cerberus is still alive with a small damage. The Cerberus slammed her on the wall and dropped her scythe. He threw her on the ground. I was worried that she got hurt but I noticed that she didn't give up. The girl tried to get up slowly. I was shocked that the Cerberus is going to hurt her again. Suddenly, the fire shots hit at the Cerberus and burning. Someone appeared beside the girl and helped her to get up. It was a boy with an X-scar on his face. I think that's her twin brother.

"Long time no see, Sis!" he grinned happily.

"Aiden?! Is that you?!" the girl surprised.

So, his name is Aiden. Then, what about the girl? One thing that I saw a dark aura surrounded by the girl. It's strange to be honest. There' a little light inside her heart.

I heard a sudden roar. Turned back and I saw the Cerberus is going to attack me! My eyes widened open that he's going to kill me but... Someone pushed me by the girl. We fell on the floor safely as my hoodie removed.

"Yo, dude! Are you-" the girl surprised that she saw my cute cat ears... Meow!


	7. Record 002

Record 002 - The little red riding hood VS the Cerberus

Ro's P.O.V.

"Yo, dude! Are you-" I didn't continue of what I said because... this guy has cat ears. What if it's a fake cat ears? I poked it. His cat ears are moving up and down. "Oh my gosh! It's real! Also, very cute!" I surprised by his kawaii ears.

"Whoa! A real cat man! That's why the maverick Cerberus chased him," Aiden shocked to see this guy.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRR!" Oh yeah!

I forgot the Cerberus. He slashed Aiden's back and slammed him on the ground without noticing.

"Aiden!" I shocked he hurt my brother!

Aiden got up slowly but he got hurt his back because of the huge scars. I glared at the Cerberus and got my scythe. I kept attacking him but he hit me and bit me. I wasn't strong enough. My different power wasn't that strong like Mimi. He threw me to the side. I got hit by the wall again with a big crash and fell down on the ground. I looked at him. The Cerberus is going to kill Aiden and that cat guy. I tried to get up but my body hit the pain. Forcing myself to get up. I don't want my little brother to get hurt again. The Cerberus is trying to hit him with his claws. I dashed and blocked with a sword. What?! A sword! The sword that I blocked the Cerberus' attack is black cross rapier with red rose gem on the handle. I didn't invent this from my cape... but I see this before. The dark aura from the Cerberus is absorbing from the sword. I felt its dark energy, just like I fought a buff guy. While I sucked up the dark energy, I felt sick but it makes me stronger. After I released the Cerberus from the sword, the Cerberus is going to attack me but I deflected it. The sword glowed. I sliced the paw with a mysterious light... The Cerberus howled in pain I kept slashing and slicing his limbs. I ran on his neck and jumped. Landed, stabbed and chopped his head off. The Cerberus fell down to death. A strange black mist came out and entered into me... Then, I felt very dizzy like 'what the hell is wrong with me?'. I held my head that I felt a strong and painful head ache. Everything went black.


	8. Record 003

Record 003 - Aimaina and Rosario

Aiden's P.O.V.

The Cerberus is dead and my sister fainted. Her sword disappeared all the sudden. This is the weirdest that I ever had. Oh! Also I met a guy with cat ears. The guy held Ro. He seems harmless.

"She's still breathing but she needs healing," he said.

"I have a phone to call Grandpa Bear," I said. I took out my phone from my pocket and called Grandpa Bear.

Then in a few minutes, Grandpa Bear's helicopter arrived. We carried Ro and rode on it. We headed to the hospital. Grandpa Bear put Ro in the healing capsule with holy water for healing. I thought he put her on the bed to rest. This is really different.

"Um... Grandpa Bear, is Ro sick?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, she has a strange power that she can't control. Her unknown power sucked up the dark energy and made her sick but it made her stronger if she fights. It's a new discovery but it's not part of her different abilities," Grandpa Bear explained with a sigh.

"I think it's the power of 'Aimaina'," the guy with a cat ears replied.

I looked at him. "Oh yeah! I forgot your name. You have cute cat ears. So, what's your name? What's an 'Aimaina'?" I asked.

The guy's ears are moving. "Thanks. My name is Aro Akaneko-" I suddenly giggled because his name is sooooo cute. "Um... I guess your aura is lighter when I told my name, meow. Now, we talked about the Aimaina. Aimaina is a power that drains the people's powers and made the user stronger and powerful. After the people's powers are gone, they became weaker and easily to defeat them. Since I saw Ro's aura, her aura has a darkening but she has a light in her heart. Meaning, she only sucked up the dark energy. It's my first time to see but all I know the whole dark and light auras," he answered with a long explanation.

"I see... Ro has the power of Aimaina. Baby Cake doesn't have that power but I think Rosario has it," Grandpa Bear mumbled.

"Who's Rosario, Grandpa Bear?" I asked.

"Rosario... is your real grandmother of your mother. She actually died but her soul is in your mother's sword," he replied.

"Technically, she's Ro's sword now," Aro said as we heard him. "I saw Rosario's aura at Ro's sword that she used to kill the maverick Cerberus. The Cerberus has a dark energy. So, that's how it works," he added.

"Huh? So, Rosario's sword passed down to Ro. This is new but... Aro, are you an aura reader?" Grandpa Bear raised a brow.

"Yes," Aro replied.

"If you're an aura reader, where are you come from?" I asked.

"I... I don't remember. I only remember is my name, my likes, the auras and the powers... I don't know where I came from or where I was born," Aro muttered.

"So, you have an amnesia... Sorry to ask but we can help you to bring your memories back," I smiled.

"Thank you very much. We have to tell her about this," Aro said with a smile.

He's very nice and harmless after all but I need to know him better. Some people may have a different personalities after I met them in the first place. Warfly doesn't trust and hates humans because he said that they're plastic people or traitors. For me, I think he doesn't want us to be hurt by rude people or betrayal. I don't like to be an #$hole like Warfly. I will be a kind, friendly and a sense of humor man like my dad... Dad...

Aro looked at me with worried expression. "I saw your aura. It's blue and flame orange," he mumbled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I sensed your sadness and vengeance. Not only reading light and dark auras, but also feelings," Aro said.

Oh yeah... Aro is the aura reading. I know he's worrying about me or wants to know what's wrong but I better stay hidden for a while. "I'm fine. I'll tell you soon but we need to get some sleep. I think Ro will wake up in the morning," I muttered with a smile.

"Um... Alright. I don't want to force you. I will wait and get to know each other first," Aro said.


	9. Record 004

Record 004 - Dream Conversation

Ro's P.O.V.

I ran to the forest as five years old. The trees covered the sunlight. Wind blew to the north that I followed. As I reached to the cliff with a bright light, Mimi and Dadi were standing and looking at the sky.

"Mimi! Dadi!" I shouted happily as I ran towards them and tried to hug them but... "Huh?" I suddenly fell into the water. While I popped out of the water... It's not water... It's an ocean of blood and maggots. I was terrified and screamed for help. I'm drowning but my legs caught by the bunch of undead mavericks. They're rotten... disgusting... their eyes are black and lifeless... their wounds are wide open...

"Come with us... You are my precious nephilim meat...We need your blood!" they're going to bite me.

"Ro! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. All I saw is just a nightmare... A hellish nightmare. The lights turned off and the water drained away. I was in the healing capsule that Mimi used it for healing a bad injures. The capsule is open and I rubbed my forehead.

"What the heck jut happened?" I asked for myself.

"You fainted after you defeated the Cerberus and saved the two young men."

"Huh?" I looked around. I swear I heard that woman's voice as I got out of the capsule.

"Ro... I'm inside your mind right now," she said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Rosario... Your mother's grandmother... Nice to see you, my beloved granddaughter," she replied.

Granddaughter? Eh?! I remembered Mimi told me that she was adopted by Grandpa Bear and Grandma. She hasn't told me about Rosario or my 'real' grandmother... Maybe she forgot or didn't tell about it as a secret. I wonder why she hasn't told me...

"I'm very amazed that you and your siblings have grown very well. Your mother and father are very lovely and caring... Now, the disaster is awakened," Rosario mumbled.

"Disaster? Awakened? What are you talking about? Did you know where Mimi and Dadi?!" I asked... hopefully.

"I don't know where my daughter and my son-in-law are. I was inside of you in your eighth birthday. That's why I have no notion about them... The disaster is awakened. The dark forces gave the mavericks some dim strength to perish all the humans and reploids and create a destruction world... Now, I realized that there's hope to vanquish them," Rosario stated.

"Huh? Only Mimi can defeat them but she's missing," I said.

"The only hope is you and the other person with the power of Aimaina and Seinaru," she answered.

Wait? Huh? Did she say something about me? "Whoa! Whoa! Let me get this clear... Me and other person? Why me?"

"Since your mother gave birth to you and your siblings, my power of Aimaina was given to you. I don't know how it does it because I never give my demonic power to you... Maybe there's something special about you."

"Hey! I'm still confused right now. What is Aimaina, Seinaru and all that I need to know?" I asked. I felt too dizzy about this.

"Alright... Aimaina is the demonic power to drain the people's powers and energy and make them weaker. It makes the people suffer, despair, hatred and nothingness. After the person with the Aimaina drained the people's powers, he or she becomes stronger and uses its powers. Then, Seinaru is the angelic power to heal people's hearts by light. It gives love, peace, hope, courage and other kind virtues to help the people from the darkness and learn valuable lessons without violence. It helps to strengthen the people," Rosario explained.

"So, I have the power of Aimaina. You said that it's a demonic power. Is that mean I become evil?" I asked nervously.

"For you, you're different. Your power is only suck up dark energy, power or magic. You're not evil but that causes side effects."

"Side Effects? What kind of side effects?"

"Like dizziness, vomiting, coughing, exhaustion and many more if you absorb the darkness."

Those side effects... I remembered them since I was nine years old. I was hunter-in-training and discovered this power. At first, it's strange but I mostly hate it. I mean, drain people's power to make them weak but I become stronger with side effects... This is #$%^ up...

"And the Seinaru is from the other person. I don't know who he or she is but I sensed that this person is still here in this world. For now... I must go to sleep," Rosario mumbled.

"Rosario... or grandma, what are you?" I asked quickly.

"I'm the knight of roses. If you need me, call my name and I'll help you," she said as she disappeared.

The door is open from the healing room. It was Aiden, Grandpa Bear and...Um... That cat guy. :/

"Rooooooooo!" Aiden screamed like a girl and hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad that you woke up!"

"Aiden! Aiden! Too tight! Are you going to kill me?!" I can't breathe! How did my little brother get this strong?! DX

Aiden let me go. The cat guy walked towards me. "Hello! You must be Ro. I'm Aro Akaneko. Thanks for saving me from the Cerberus," Aro thanked.

"No prob... By the way, I like your name. Akaneko means 'Red cat'. That's why you have cat ears and red hair," I smiled honestly.

"So, Baby Joey, how are you?" Grandpa Bear asked.

"I'm alright. I have a weird nightmare and my real grandma woke me up," I replied with a sigh.

"Real Grandma?" Aiden raised a brow. Like I said, we didn't know about Rosario, Mimi's real mom.

"Rosario... That's our real grandma's name. Anyway, she told me about the disaster, Aimaina, Seinaru and other person," I added.

"Oh! Aro explained about the Aimaina and the auras but I didn't know the Seinaru and the disaster," Aiden mumbled.

"It's an angelic power that cures people. The disaster is about the dark forces gave the mavericks a strong darkening I guess. Anyhow, I think the dark forces are the ones that they took Mimi and Dadi but I'm not sure," I shrugged.

"Um... Ro... There's something that I want to tell about Dad but please don't freak out," Aiden said with a sad tone.

"Huh? Aiden, did you know where Dadi is?" I asked hopefully... but also, nervously that Aiden was... sad, which it's not good news.


	10. Record 005

Record 005 - Meet me at the airport

Ichigo's P.O.V.

At the Philippines Airport

Gosh! My fans are cheering and screaming with excitement to see me as an actress, ice skater and ballerina, walking into the airport. Being a celebrity is being famous but it can be little annoying that I need some private space. I walked to the hallway. Finally, it's been many years that I haven't seen my older brother. Now, it's time. I went to the airplane and sat on my seat in peace. I put on my headphones to my ears and listened to the music.

(Everything Stays - Adventure Time Lizz version)

As I arrived in Abel City Airport, I walked through the shops and someone hit me on my shoulder. Grr! That is so rude! :(

"Hey! You hit me," I hissed.

"OMG! Ichigo! Is that you?!" My eyes are widened open that hit my shoulder are Ro and Aiden.

"Yo, Onee-chan!" Aiden greeted cheerfully with a wave.

Great! Why are they here? Is this some sort of luck or Ro used her lucky power?

"Ro, Aiden, how did you guys know that I'm here?" I asked.

"Well, I sensed with my different power to find you. You were going to see Onii-chan. It's a good thing that we can meet each other as a family," Ro replied.

"Also, we can tell you about Dad. That's why we're here," Aiden added.

"Well- Wait a second! Did you say 'Papa'?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," the boy with a dark green hood answered as he popped out from their behind.

At the cafe, we sat on the chairs and ate our snacks. Ro and Aiden told me everything about Papa, Aimaina, Seinaru and the dark forces. Aro became our new friend and companion. I felt sad and worried about Papa's comatose. Aiden and Ro were upset that the demon maverick hurt him so badly. I know what they feel... If we tell Onii-chan about him, he will upset or angry at the guy who hurt Papa. The most important is to find Mama.

"About the dark forces, who are they exactly?" I asked.

"I don't know but we will search them soon. Also, Aro will help us to look the dark auras of the mavericks," Ro answered as she pointed at Aro.

I looked at Aro. "You must be Aro. You have real cat ears. It's really cute," I commented with a smile and touched his ears.

Aro chuckled as his ears are moving. "Thanks. They said the same thing. Meow!" he smiled. Aw! He's such a cute kitty. :3

Ro gasped as she turned her head to her direction. Seems she never changed her sensing abilities. I wonder what she's sensing.

"Ro, if you sense something bad, you can tell us," I said as I sipped my strawberry milkshake with a straw.

"There's a maverick. A huge one. He's outside the airport, going to kill the people," Ro mumbled nervously as she got up and ran away.

"Ro, wait up!" Aro shouted as he followed her.

"A maverick, eh? Sounds like I need some action," Aiden chugged his cola and rushed to them.

I sighed and followed them. It's better to stop the mavericks than sitting around and chatting.


	11. Record 006

Record 006 - Blood Shogunates are searching their Queen.

Red's P.O.V.

I was walking to the boss' office with Marionetta. She brought two cups of coffee for her and Angelo. We both worried about him because he was searching Tyro every day and night as the navigator and Tyro's father. The members of Blood Shogunates were looking everywhere for her as well. As you can see, Angelo is the owner and boss of the Blood Shogunates. He inherited Tyro as the new boss or we should call her 'Queen of the Blood Shogunates'. Then, Aiden is the 'Prince of Blood Shogunates'. For me, I'm still the leader of Red Alert. My gang didn't mind on my position but if I'm going to retire, I'll give my role to Axl or one of my grandkids. I'm pretty sure Angelo is always sleeping in 2 hours and it was for him to sleep in a short time. While we entered to the office, Angelo is leaning on his head and arms on the table, close to the laptop. He was asleep... And drooling. Aw! I took a picture with my smartphone because it was funny. I wish I'll bring my maker to draw his face. : 3

Marionetta placed two cups on the table. "Angelo? Honey? Wake up," she said as she shook his shoulder.

"Hmph? Huh? Baby Cake?" Angelo suddenly woke up but dizzy. He looked at us. "Oh! It's you, Sweetheart, Red. What brings you here?" he asked with a smile tiredly.

"Well, we're here to check on you. You're ready to drop," I mumbled.

"Drop? Are we going to do the skydiving or go to the swim pool?" Angelo got confused.

"No, I said that you're extremely tired," I corrected.

"Angelo, I know you're busy searching for Tyro but you need to rest," Marionetta said worriedly.

"I don't wanna," Angelo whined tiredly. Same old Angelo. T_T

As I noticed something on the table, I saw small chocolate cake and a glass of strawberry sunrise. Angelo didn't touch it because they're for his daughter. Tyro loves sweets and her favourite drink is strawberry sunrise. Guess that he's waiting for her to come home. Axl did the same but he was attacked by that bastard and fell into a coma again. He fell into a first coma since the Jakob Project incident that what Signas told me. Now, I felt guilty for him. We don't know who the #$% kidnapped Tyro. I should blame on that bastard.

"Hey, Angelo. Let me do the navigating. You should follow what your wife said. I know that you're still searching for Tyro but working too much will give you stress. We will help you out," I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Fiiiiine... I better go to sleep," Angelo yawned and got up from his seat.

"I'll go with you. Thanks for the help, Red," Marionetta smiled.

"No problem. Angelo is still our crazy friend but I know that he was worried about your daughter, even Axl," I stated.

"Well, it's six years now and we still don't know where she is. Angelo needs a break. I'll be back soon," she said as she went to the bedroom with Angelo. They're a married couple. They're probably doing 'it' first before they go to sleep.

Alright! Gotta work. I sat on the seat. Typing on the keyboard and navigating on Red Alert, Sky Night and Nozomi. They were busy by their maverick hunting, investigating the crime and finding wanted criminals. Also, Angelo's quest.

*beep* *beep*

I answered the video call. It's X.

"Oh! Hello, Red. Where's Mr. A?" he asked.

"He's asleep. Marionetta took him a break," I replied.

"Really? Thank goodness that he needed a rest," X sighed in relief.

Then another video call came. It's General Signas.

"Hmm? You're navigating, Red. Guess that Angelo is asleep then," he said... He was surprised actually.

"Let me guess. You two were worried and calling for him to need a rest because he was online in twenty hours, right?" I asked.

"Yes," both replied.

I shouldn't know.

"Oh! That reminds me. Zaire is going to the airport to bring Ichigo home. Is Aiden there?" X asked.

"He left for his own reason but he met Ro. Angelo told me that they attacked by a huge dog but Ro defeated it. There's red haired dude with cat ears. They said that they're going to meet Zaire," I answered.

"Well, I hope they're united soon. Zaire really misses them so much," X smiled. He has a point. My grandkids never seen each other in person for long years. My eyes looked at the huge family picture frame. It's a whole family of Nightgale family, Red Alert and Maverick Hunters. Zaire, Ichigo, Ro and Aiden are wonderful when they smiled since they're babies. I chuckled that I remembered they ran to me and gave me a hug. They're such a cuties. ^_^

*beep* *beep*

I heard a beeping sounds from X. X is talking to his phone right now.

"What?! There's a huge maverick attack at Abel City Airport?! I'll call the maverick hunters immediately!" X shocked.

"Abel City Airport? Wait! Did the kids meet up there?" Signas asked.

My eyes widened open that my grandkids are in there. "I better get the others from here. We better save the people and my grandkids quickly!"


	12. Record 007

Record 007 - Siblings UNITED

Zaire's P.O.V.

"Breaking news at Abel City Airport, a huge maverick is attacking the citizens and destroying the area. It's a huge spider-like reploid that sprayed spider webs can trap the citizens and venom fangs for attacks. Then, three teenagers are fighting the spider. They're look like humans but there's something familiar about them."

"I heard it enough. Zero-sensei, can I go now?" I asked.

"Sure, kiddo. This traffic is a pain the #$," Zero replied.

"Yeah, Uncle Zero. It's soooo boring," Netto pouted.

"I rather watch Pewdiepie's videos while we wait," Saito said while tapping his laptop.

"I'll navigate you if you're at the airport. Good luck, Zaire," Alissiya kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Alissiya," I smiled and did the same as hers. I got out of the car and ran to the airport with my speed. I didn't say that I'm lazy but I used my speed run for emergency or when there's a maverick attack. Riding on a car is relaxing, just like the good old days with my family.

At the airport, I was dumbfounded that the three teenagers that the news reporter talking about are my siblings. Not only Ichigo but also, Ro and Aiden are here. I was... convenient because I finally saw my siblings in person again. Oh! I miss them so much and I amazed that they learned how to fight the mavericks.

Ichigo threw her tessen at the huge spider to hit. Aiden fired at it with his fire bullets from his shogun gauntlets. Ro ran and smashed at spider's head with an electric rod that shocked it. The spider roared and sprayed the spider webs at them. They suddenly trapped by the webs.

"Eeeeeeeeeew! Disgraceful! My dress is messy," Ichigo disgusted.

"Ah! I can't move my sexy body because the web is too sticky and strong. If I use my fire, you might get burn!" Aiden shouted.

"My electric rod is worse than your fire. Just does it because I can be fireproof and Ichigo can heal herself," Ro said in confidence. I honestly indeed that my sisters have their possible ways.

"Hey! I don't want to burn my clothes," Ichigo yelled angrily.

The spider ran faster and jumped to attack them.

"Not so fast! SNOW BLAST!" I shouted as I blasted at the spider with my hands. The spider bumped at the wall and covered with the mountain of snow. I ran towards them and froze the webs a little thinner to break it easily. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Onii-chan!" They broke the webs and gave me a huge bear hug! _

"I miss you so much! I was like 'wow!. You're look like Grandpa Bear!" Ro surprised.

"Onii-chan! I'm so jealous. You're more handsome than me," I laughed from Aiden's comment.

"SSSSSSRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All of us heard

The spider's scream. It rose up and transformed into a man with a broken white mask, black skin and eight skeleton arms.

"I, Venom Cry will destroy you all nephilim-reploid half breeds. You're not belong to this world. Only mavericks exist," he said.

"Correction; only the mavericks with devilish acts and stupid reasons are not allowed," Ro corrected.

"Tama(right)! We're the sides at the maverick hunters. We're here not to show off like actors and actresses. We're here to clean your mess away. You are dirty trash," Ichigo said.

"Nephilim-reploid half breeds like us will use their powers to protect the innocent people and eliminate the evil. You have no right to say to us," I said.

"Let's the games begins!" Aiden shouted as he dashed and punched at Venom Cry with fire bullets.

(Die - Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)

Venom Cry got damage but he's still up. "Toxic Cry!" He waved his hand sideways and blasted at us with a violet ray and black smoke. We got hurt except Ro. I saw a Venom Cry's attack was absorbed by her. It was strange but is it the part of her 'different' power?

"I'll heal you," Ichigo prayed with her and healed us quickly.

"Thank you, Ichigo." I thanked her. I revealed my ice swords. My ice swords floated into by my command and hit at Venom Cry.

Ichigo spinned her umbrella to summon her power. Her wind turned into a flower tornado. Her glyph glowed and showed up on her position. She dashed and slashed Venom Cry with flower wind attacks.

Aiden reloaded his bullets. He grabbed Venom Cry's arms and spinned him around while holding him. Threw Venom Cry at the wall. The flames bursted surrounded him. Aiden punched and shot Venom Cry with fire sparks.

All of us kept attacking but Venom Cry is still alive and didn't feel weak. He spinned himself around like a top. With his arms released the sharp blades and energy shots.

"Duck!" I shouted as Ichigo and I took under cover.

"Duck? Where?" Aiden looked around. Venom Cry went faster before he's going to chop Aiden's head.

Ro dashed and grabbed Aiden away from Venom Cry. They dodged him. Then, Ro hit Aiden's head. "Onii-chan said 'duck' as avoid the attacks, not finding a duck. You ding dong!"

"Ow! That hurts, Ro!" Aiden whined.

Ro got up. Walked to the- what the! She went closer to Venom Cry. "Ro! Get out of the way!" I shouted in panic.

"Let's do it, Rosario."

"Affirmative."

A dark mist appeared on Ro's right hand and turned into a black rapier. It was beautiful but I never seen this before. Did she create that? Ro snapped her fingers and surroundings changed into reddish violet. Venom cry's spin is slowing down. I think she used the slowdown power. Ro ran faster and sliced all the Venom Cry's arms. She stabbed into his gut and the black mist went to her. Removed her rapier and moved backwards away from him. Snapped her finger for play the action.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?! HOW CAN BE THIS HAPPENED?!" Venom Cry shocked in panic and pain.

"It's up to you now!" Ro shouted at us to take action.

"Ichigo, Aiden, you know what to do!" I commanded.

They nodded. They charged their powers. Aiden rushed to Venom Cry, came out with flames. He jumped high and fired many fire bullets. Then, blasted the Solar Meteor Boom at Venom Cry. Ichigo used her glyphs all round at Venom Cry. Her umbrella is fully charged with flower wind. She stepped on her glyphs and hopped high with a dash. She attacked many times while hopping on her glyphs. The huge glyph is under Venom Cry's feet. He won't move a muscle and stuck. Last but not the least, I charged my hyper form. My eyes are glowing light blue. The fox ears and tail came out, made by blue flames. My angel sword appeared as I grabbed it. Targeting at Venom Cry with my sharp eyes. I dashed with my super speed and slashed him into a huge X.

Venom Cry sliced into four pieces and exploded for his defeat. It's over. All of us sighed in relief.

"Ichigo, Aiden, Ro, I'm glad I see you again," I smiled happily.

"Yes, Kuya. All of us fought that hideous and disgusting spider," Ichigo said.

"Holy #$%#! Onii-chan, you're wearing glasses. I guess we have an eye glasses wearer in the family," Aiden grinned.

"...Uuugh..." I noticed Ro felt dizzy.

"Ro, are you alright? You felt sick. Did Venom Cry shot you something?" I asked worriedly.

"No, Onii-chan. I feel sick and sleepy," Ro mumbled weakly.

I went closer to her. Turned around and kneeled down. "Hop on. We're going to the HQ. You need a lot of rest," I said it.

Ro nodded and hopped on my back. I stood up and gave Ro a piggy ride.

Now, I'm worried. I felt her heat. I should check her temperature if we get home. "Let's go home."

"What?! What about shopping?" Ichigo shocked.

"We'll do that tomorrow or other day. Ro is not feeling well. Family first, you know," I responded.

"Hmph!" Ichigo huffed.

My apologize, Strawberry Sunrise. As an older brother, it is my duty to take care of you. Since they grew up just like my own age, I guess you can take care of yourselves or fight alone. Now, we're together. Only left is Mother and Father.


	13. Record 008

Record 008 - X's Perspective

X's P.O.V.

I'm truly graceful that the Trigger Siblings united again. Although, I felt downhearted that Axl is in a coma in four years. I noticed Zaire is depressed but he tried to be strong and do his best to become a responsible brother. I visited to the room where Ro is resting. I noticed Aro is sitting on the chair, taking care of her. They told me that they're his friend with the aura reading. Ro is waking up as she saw me. She got up slowly.

"Hi, Uncle X!" she's cheerful like before.

"Hey there, Ro. Feeling better?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah! A good sleep made me better... Um... Where are Aiden, Ichigo and Zaire?" she asked.

The door opened. Perfect timing. They're here. Zaire brought the bowl of soup and a glass of water on the tray. Ichigo crossed her arms... in a sassy move and Aiden is just being cool.

"Axl Jr., I can't believe that you overcooked the meat for our lunch with your fire," Ichigo scolded.

"Hey! The stove is too slow. I can use my fire if I want too," Aiden pouted.

"Do you want to explode the whole HQ? Argh! You're sooo dumb. Hmph!" Ichigo looked away.

"That's enough, you two. I already took out the fire by my ice power," Zaire sighed. He placed the tray on Ro's bed. "Here you go, Ro. I made a chicken cream soup for you," he smiled.

"Thanks, Onii-chan!" Ro thanked. She took a scoop and blew gently to make it cooler. She tasted it. "This soup is great!" she grinned cheerfully.

"Zaire is a great chef after all... Anyway, how are you three? I know you guys separated in the different ways," I said.

"I'm still kicking mavericks' butts in Blood Shogunates. The mafia made the E-tanks filled with maverick virus but we threw them away from somewhere that they never drink. Also, I'm the one to blow up the heat," Aiden grinned happily as he sat on the chair and felt relax as he put his legs on the table.

"I made a performance about ice skating. I was trained by my dearest aunt, Auntie Hillarie. I also asked her permission to see my older brother but it appeared that Aiden and Ro showed up... Plus, Aro too," Ichigo mumbled.

"I'm Aro Akaneko. It was pleasure to meet you, Commander X of the Maverick Hunters," Aro greeted as his hand showed for shake hand.

I shook his hand. "It was pleasure to meet you as well," I greeted back. Aw! His name and ears are soooooo cute! I want to keep him but he's not a pet. He's a human-cat half breed. :3

I want to pet him so badly! Even, Alissiya want to pet him too. _

"How about you, Ro?" Zaire asked.

"Me? Well, I was trained by myself sometimes. Grandpa Bear and Grandma teached new things like inventing, fighting, aiding and more. Now, I became Ayesha Ronica, the popstar. Although, I'm still a maverick hunter at Japan because everywhere I look, there's trouble," Ro replied while eating her soup.

"I'm pretty amazed that you went through fearsome tasks and fun adventures. At least, you're alright. X-sensei and Zero-sensei trained me to become a better hunter. Although, I know violence are horrifying but there's no choice but to fight them or find the way to make things right. I became the commander of 17 Unit but I will return the title to our father if he's awake," Zaire said.

His siblings and Aro looked at him.

"How old are you that you became a commander?" Aro asked.

"Ten years old," Zaire replied.

"Eeeeeeeh! Too young!" They shocked by a surprise. I giggled because I already know their reactions. It's not me that Zaire became a MH and commander, it was General Signas. He was impressed not only his abilities but also, his intelligence and skills.

"You three are just like your parents," I commented and kinda worried because they're still young to fight them. I know that they're not human or reploid but I understand that their lives will be difficult by the horrible tragedy about Tyro's M.I.A.

"Uncle X, can I have a question? Do you know who kidnapped Mimi?" Ro asked.

"Um... Sadly, no. Only your father knew," I mumbled sadly.

"Well, it's hopeless. We don't know who did it. All we do is to find some clues," Ichigo huffed.

"But you know, Axl told me that we met someone before," I rubbed my chin with my finger. My flashbacks came back to me and I told them the whole story.

*Flashback in 14 years ago*

Zero and I rushed to the Choros Area and fought Telikos, the indestructible maverick. It's huge like Megatron but monstrous version. I kept blasted it with my charge shot and Zero slashed it with his light saber. We tried all the attacks but Telikos' armor is too strong.

"Argh! It didn't work! X, where Axl and Tyro are?!" Zero asked, irritated that he kept destroying and Telikos is still unbreakable.

"They're going to be here soon," I replied. I kept shooting at it.

From out of the blue, I saw many missiles are shooting at Telikos. I turned around, it was Axl...in pure white knight? He was standing at the top of the building with a bazooka that he was holding. I noticed his armor changed. I never seen that before. Axl jumped out of the building and safe landed on the strange gold glyph.

"Whoa! Is that Axl?" Zero surprised.

"Maybe? I can see his hair color," I mentioned Axl's hair.

Axl opened his mask gear. His eyes are purple and green like Tyro. "Are Axl and I giving that $$hole a huge knuckle sandwich or all of us will attack?" he asked... IN A GIRLY VOICE! O_O

"Axl, you have a girl voice! Wait! Tyro, is that you?!" Zero shocked and confused.

"Um... You guys finished Telikos off. My best friend got stress out," I replied. We got exhausted from the fight with a lot of mechaniloids and Telikos. I remembered that I ordered them to save the citizens and workers.

"Sure thing, Leader in blue!" Axl grinned as he rushed away to Telikos. Now, he's in his original voice. I don't know what's going on but I think Tyro and Axl made a new power.

Axl ran to Telikos. The bazooka changed into a scythe with combination of a sniper. It's like Ruby's weapon from RWBY that Tyro told me. He slashed the maverick and fired with the sniper. The attacks didn't work. Telikos swung his arm and used a karate chop at him.

"Axl, Tyro, watch out!" I shouted. Hope they dodge it.

"Time Freeze!" Their voices yelled as Axl raised his hand.

Telikos stopped and didn't move because Axl- I mean, Axl and Tyro used their 'Time Freeze'. Zero and I didn't effect at that power because we're from the far distance.

"Hey, Axl! Let's try to use the most powerful thing that we want to try," Tyro suggested.

"Alright! One shot? Come right up!" Axl smirked as he readied to punch Telikos.

"Are you an idiot?! One punch can't kill him!" Zero shouted angrily as raised his fist that he wants to punch them.

I moved my hand. "Apparently... I think they know what power they choose. Trust our companions," I said.

Zero sighed. "Fine... I wonder what power is going to choose," he wondered as he crossed his arms.

We watched them to figure out what power is they're going to use. The 'Time Freeze' is fading and Axl kept walking towards at Telikos. Are they serious going to get closer to that thing? It's insane and dangerous.

Telikos is going to chop them. Axl punched Telikos' hand and-

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!*

A huge explode caused Telikos destroyed in Axl's one punch with Tyro's power. It was five seconds powerful punch. Zero and I jaw dropped and eyes widened open by a shock.

"THAT WAS IT?! WHAT THE #$%?!" Zero shouted and shocked.

"Aw!I thought it was funny. One punch is from 'One Punch Man. It's a cool show and Saitama is funny that he doesn't care how strong his enemies are," Tyro pouted as she used Axl's lips.

"Oh! I know that show but I watched a few episodes because I was busy on paperwork," I said as I rubbed my back of my head.

"I was... dumbfounding that...um... you two are working together in one body. How or when did you two do that?" Zero asked as he pointed at Axl.

Axl chuckled as the light glow surrounded him. Axl and Tyro became back to normal.

"Well... After our wedding, Axl and I figured out a new combination called 'Nephilim Contact'. Two awesome couple can combine as one like 'Elemental Gelade' or 'Soul Eater' or 'Steve Universe'. We share our powers and abilities. We can beat that boss with no problem but 'Nephilim Contact' will use for emergency as such to beat the powerful enemies or world chaos," Tyro explained. "If I marry to that butt chin, I'm gonna puke," she took out her tongue as a disgusting act about Sigma.

"No need to worry. Sigma is totally dead. You choose the right person to love," Axl hugged Tyro.

"Yeah! I'm happy to married the guy I love and the most handsome maverick hunter... in the whole universe, Hubby," Tyro smiled as she nuzzled him.

"Aaw! Waifu, you're making me blush... True that I'm handsome," Axl smiled widely as he showed his cocky side. Tyro laughed. Aw! They're so cute as husband and wife.

"C-c-curse you, Nephilim!" we all heard a shout from the destroyed Telikos... He's an old reploid but pure of hatred.

"That guy... There's something familiar," Zero mumbled, staring at him.

"I made an invincible robot to kill all the humans and reploids but I failed because that $%^&#!" the old reploid pointed at Tyro. "Why a single nephilim born to this world?! Why all the creatures like angels, demons, magical people and etc. existed in this planet?! They're non-fictional characters! You will not exist to this world with your god power! You pathetic little-"

*Bang!*

The old reploid got headshot by Axl. I saw his eyes turned red because it's his nephilim eyes showed anger and merciless to mavericks. "Just shut the #$%^ up, maverick... You shouldn't exist," he muttered angrily.

"Axl?" Tyro asked with a worried expression. She saw what he did or got emotionally hurt by the maverick.

Axl looked at her sadly. He sighed as his eyes changed back into emerald green. He stroked her hair as a comfort. "Don't listen to that guy, Love. Mavericks can be real jerks," he mumbled.

Zero went closer to the dead body and analyzed it. "If we go back to the HQ, we should figure out who this person was. He gave us a pain in the #$," he said.

"Yeah... We need his information and data," I nodded.

"Anyway, can I break the mood? Because I have very important news for you," Zero asked and blushed.

I raised a brow. "Hmm? What is it, Z?"

"Tonight, I'm going to propose Iris to be my wife," Zero replied.

Me: *gasp* D8

"You're going to marry Iris?! How?! When?!" I was surprised. This is great! My best friend is going to propose Iris.

"Whoa! Zero is going to propose Iris! He needs a best man," Axl was excited.

"I choose X to be my best man but I need someone to help me to make something romantic for Iris," Zero said.

"Ask me. I know a lot of romance. Girls love romantic novels, movies and-" Tyro covered her mouth. She patted Axl's back quickly.

"Whoa! Whoa! I have a plastic bag. Here," Axl gave a plastic bag just in time.

Tyro grabbed the plastic bag and rushed somewhere far away from us.

"Um... What's up with her?" Zero asked with curious.

"Well... Tyro threw up in two weeks now. She's not feeling well, morning sickness and headaches but she is always eating. I discovered that she ate a chill burritos but I remembered that she doesn't like spicy," Axl explained.

Zero and I looked each other. We knew exactly why Tyro has the symptoms.

"Um... I better go to Tyro if that's okay to you," I requested.

"Oh! Sure. No prob," Axl tilted his head. I didn't know why but he knows that I treated Tyro like my little sister.

Tyro... is always like a little sister to everyone. :3

I went to Tyro at the balcony. She finished throwing up and threw the plastic bag at the garbage bag. She wiped her mouth with her handkerchief.

"Um... Tyro, are you okay? Are you sick?" I asked worriedly.

Tyro looked at me. "Oh! I'm alright. I'll be fine by tomorrow," she replied politely. Then, she looked at the sky. "Hey, X... Um... I know you're the greatest hero that you beat Sigma in nine times with our friends. Do you feel like someone thinks that you're a show off or something?" she asked.

"Well, I have no interest in fame. As a hunter, my duty is in order to maintain peace, stability in the world and protect humans and reploids. I was focusing on my job as a commander of the maverick hunters to help other people and stop the mavericks' madness," I replied.

"I see... I knew you that you said that... Well, everything changes, you see. I born and lived in Earth as an angel-demon half breed. I joined and rescued my idols as a maverick hunter. We defeated Sigma. We met new people with different species or different dimensions. I married to the man I love. I became a second-in-command of the 17 unit hunters, boss of Blood Shogunates, HRCT leader and Protector of Creatures. While I was doing my job, some people said that I'm a show off because they said that I have 'godly powers' and they are jealous of me. Seriously, I want to become a maverick hunter because I want to be like Papa Bear. You know, heroic stuffs like protecting people, fighting bad guys and saving the world. Not being famous like an actress. Plus, I quitted being pop star because I want to save people from the maverick attacks, accidents and death... Man! What is important, the people or power?" she explained and asked sadly.

I understood how she feels to become a hunter with a responsibility but I know her better in a long time. "I understand. We became popular by news or any histories that they read but we're not actors or actresses. We're maverick hunters to protect the people and hunt the mavericks down. The people are more important than power because we want or need to know each other better as friends. If the person have the power, he or she is using it for his or her own way. I hope in the right choice, not the wrong choice. Just like you and Axl. You two are very sweet on each other. I noticed everyone talks about me in positive or negative comments. So, I decided to focus on my work," I responded.

Tyro gave me a sweet and happy smile. "Thanks, X. I knew you're the one who understand. I mean, you're a workaholic and your main goal is peace and love to the world without violence. You're still Megaman X, the hero in blue," she said.

Yup! It's so many years that we spend each other not only comrades but also, friends and family. I married with Alia. Axl and Tyro went second. Finally, Zero and Iris are going to married... Oh yeah! I forgot to ask her.

"Anyway, how did you get pregnant?"

"Eh?" Tyro confused as she raised a brow.

*Flashback End*

"Hahaha! That's how Mom and Dad discovered about us!" Aiden laughed.

"Wait? Mama is pregnant while she fought the huge maverick with you and others. Isn't dangerous for her to do the whole action?"  
Ichigo asked.

"True but she didn't know in the first place. After she discovered that she's pregnant, she decided to work as a part of R&D, paperwork or navigator for your father. Axl was very worried about her and you four like he wishes there's nothing happens to them... But the funniest part was Axl got fainted because he saw the ultrasound that Tyro has four babies," I chuckled for that good memory.

The kids were laughing about Axl's reaction. I know Mr. A has the video. I like to show the kids. XD

Zaire raised his hand. "X-sensei, about the 'someone' that you talked about?" he asked.

Oh! About 'someone'. "About this 'someone', Zero told us that the old reploid looks like his late creator, Dr. Albert Wily. We think that he revived just like the 'revive incident' but Tyro replied that the incident is only reploids that manipulated by Sigma who recreated by the unknown professor. It's impossible that Dr. Wily came back alive as a reploid because the unknown professor never revived the evil. Only someone recreated him," I explained.

"Well, Dr. Wily is totally stayed dead... Is that mean there's a new villain ahead who creates the villains?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe... Your mother has the documents but the documents are at Giga City," I replied.

"Documents? I think we can find some clues there about the enemies and Mama's whereabouts," Ichigo suggested.

"But they're at Giga City. I mean, humans aren't allowed in there," Aiden said.

"We're not humans. We're nephilim-reploids half breeds. We're like humans as nephilim but have different abilities like the reploids," Zaire explained.

"Maybe we can disguise as reploids," Ro suggested for idea.

"Disguise as reploids? Where did you get that idea?" Ichigo asked as she crossed her arms.

"Mimi. She told me that she went to Giga City in reploid mode and the reason why she did that because she wants to be the part of the reploids. Although, all of us lived in the family of reploids, right?" Ro replied.

Ah! Now I remembered. Tyro was born and lived with Mr. A and Marionetta. She befriended with the reploids and hunters but she doesn't get close to the humans because of her immortality since childhood.

"Great idea, Ro. We can go there but you need a lot of rest," Zaire smiled as he ruffled her hair.

"I want tomorrow. I'm feeling better already," Ro whined like a child as she shook Zaire.

"Whoa! Alright. You're really like exploring things and reckless like Mother," Zaire laughed. He looked at me. "Um... X-sensei, can we go at Giga City?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'm going too to meet up with Professor Gaudile, Cinnamon and the others," I replied.

"Then, we can get along together. I want to meet new friends," Aro was excited to see new places and people.

"Sure. I'm going to introduce to you. They're very kind people," I smiled politely.

The kids like them were growing up and going to the maturity but I'm still kinda worried about them. I wonder what Axl's and Tyro's reactions about them... I better tell Professor Gaudile if they find Tyro from the detector or something.


	14. Record 009

Record 009 - Giga City, Vision Capsule

Ro's P.O.V.

My siblings, Aro, Uncle X, Auntie Alia, Alissiya, Netto, Saito and I arrived at Giga City. Riding in the air bus is more relaxing than flying with your wings or using your powers. I can fly but I prefer riding in any vehicles. At Central Tower, we're walking to the hallway. Aro was pretty amazed to see everything from the windows.

"Hmm..." I heard Aiden was irritated something. Wonder why?

"Hey, Aiden. What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Are you feeling comfortable about wearing reploid armors?" Aiden asked.

"Well, it's like battle armor. So, I think it's okay," I replied as I spin around my black and red gothic armor with my red cape.

"I only wore arm and leg armors. The dress is alright. All the reploid boys stared at me because I'm beautiful," Ichigo said. She wore pink armor on arms and legs. Her dress is lolita pink and white. I rolled my eyes for her comment 'beautiful'.

"For me, I used to it because this is my hunting suit," Onii-chan smiled. His armor is just like Uncle X but he has a blue coat, dark blue sweater and black pants.

"Me too. It's my first time but I felt protective," Aro said. His armor is red and orange, his jumpsuit is black. He doesn't need a helmet because he felt uncomfortable for his cat ears. "So, what's the problem of your armor?" He asked.

Aiden's armor... is exactly like Dadi. "Well, my ^&*% protection panty is too tight. How my dad did feels comfortable with this?!" he pointed at his armor.

Netto, Saito, Aro and I snickered because we found it funny. Poor little brother. He is in pain by his underwear armor.

"Well, I think X-sensei, Zero-sensei and Father used to it because they're reploids and didn't feel diverse," Zaire explained but chuckled a little.

"Besides, if someone kicks your nut, you won't feel any pain. Haha!" Netto laughed.

"Argh! Can you please stop the 'nut' jokes?! It's disgusting. We're here for some maverick hunting meeting," Ichigo growled. She really hates that stuffs. For me...Hmm... I already know it but I don't want to think dirty things too much in my life. _

Uncle X looked at us with a smile. "Kids, Alia and I go to the meeting with Chief R. You can explore anywhere you like," he said.

"If there's an emergency, please call us if you need," Auntie Alia remembered.

"Okay!" All of us replied.

"Hey, Aiden. Let's play soccer in the game room," Saito requested.

"Yeah! Just like the old times," Netto said.

"Yeah! Soccer boys go!" Aiden cheered and rushed to the game room with the twins.

"I have no interest about playing men's sport," Ichigo scoffed and looked away.

"Ichigo, you can come with us. There will be a cool shopping mall. You know that you love shopping," Alissiya said.

"Really? Are you dating with Onii-chan?" Ichigo asked worriedly because she doesn't want to disturb the date. She's a huge fan of love stories and hates ruining the love moments.

"Oh! No, it's alright, Ichigo. Alissiya really wants to spend time with you for a girls' bonding. I'm going to buy some materials from the weapon shop," Onii-chan replied.

The three of them went to shopping. Only left is me and Aro.

"Guess it's just you and me. So, what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Hmm... Can you give me a tour here?" he asked with a smile. He was very excited to see new ones. I know that everything change or not in Giga City but I love to explore more.

So, Aro and I explored many places in Giga City. There are no humans here because it's an 'Only reploids' city. Some reploids noticed me but they don't mind about my species because Mimi was very close to them and I'm her daughter. She's always hang out with the reploids and humans. She felt very sad that some humans died from illness, aging or horrifying accidents. It's like 'they're erased from the existence'. It hurts that if your friend is a human, she or he can die. Reploids can't die by the same ways like the humans but there's a possible ways like dissemble or something more shit.

"Ro, what are you thinking about?" I heard Aro asked me.

"Huh? Nothing," I replied.

We're heading back at the Central Tower and went to the laboratory. Pr. Gaudile was typing something in the computer while Ms. Cinnamon will help him as an assistant.

"Hey there, Professor Gaudile, Ms. Cinnamon!" I greeted cheerfully. Oh man! I miss them so much! _

"Oh! Ro, long time no see! You grow so fast. How are you today?" Pr. Gaudile smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you," I smiled at him back.

"Oh my gosh! I really love your songs. You're just like your mother used to be a pop star," Ms. Cinnamon hugged me happily.

"I'm glad you like it... I hope she hears it," I sighed.

"Oh! Sorry about that. It's just that I remembered about her," Ms. Cinnamon apologized as she let go of the hug.

"It's alright, Ms. Cinnamon. We all miss her too. By the way, Uncle X told me that she has the documents here. My siblings and I were looking for clues about her disappearance," I explained.

"Documents? Well, the documents are in the vision capsule," Pr. Gaudile replied.

"A vision capsule?" I raised a brow.

"Um..." Oh crud! I forgot Aro. _

"Anyway, I like to meet Aro. He's a friend of mine," I introduced Aro to them.

"Hello! I'm Aro Akaneko. Nice to meet you," Aro waved with a sweet smile shyly.

"Nice to meet you too," Cinnamon smiled. "Your future boyfriend is cute," she whispered at my ear.

"Wha! We're just met in 2 or 3 days," I shocked. Boyfriend, really? Finding my mimi is more important than that silly love life. -3-

Good thing that Aro's reply has no comment but tilted his head. I should cut this weirdness.

"Ahem... About the vision capsule, what is it?" I asked to .

"Ah! Yes. I'll show you what it is. Come," said as he walked to the room where the vision capsule is. All of us followed him. "The vision capsule is invented by your mother and your grandfather. They used it for the investigation. They can see the scenes of their pasts from the monitor by Tyro's sensing and flashback memories. Only your mother can activate the vision capsule," he explained.

"What if I can try the vision capsule?" I asked.

"Well, you have the same abilities like your mother. I guess let's give it a try," he replied.

"Alright! We're getting some clues!" I cheered happily.

We reached to the room. The vision capsule is at the center of the machines. Connected by the wires. I noticed a mask gear inside of the capsule. It looks like Sword Art Online Nerve Gear! O_O

Oh my god! I want to play it into the virtual world! _

Aro looked closer to the capsule. "Whoa... So, this is what it looks like," he amazed.

"Yes, it's a human sized capsule. I will turn on the machines and the monitor," Pr. Gaudile went to the machines to turn it on.

"I know it's my first time. Does it painful?" I asked nervously.

"Based what Tyro told me, no. She said that she was asleep while finding some evidences or proofs," replied.

"Don't worry, Ro. We're here for you if you need help," Cinnamon smiled.

"Okay," I nodded. As I went to the vision capsule and lied down. It felt comfortable but too close space. I held the mask gear.

"What do you like to search?" Cinnamon asked.

Hmm... Let's see. Ah! I know. "Search about Mimi is fighting a dark maverick before she disappeared. Like six years ago," I answered as I put the mask gear on my head.

"Alright... If you're ready, you use your abilities and say 'Programming start," reminded.

I simply nodded and took a sigh. Focusing my power. I used my sensing abilities and flashback abilities. Hearing the machines are running. Now, I'm ready.

"Programming Start!"


	15. Record 010

Record 010 - Deepest Dream

Ro's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes in the memory of Mimi, the sky is very dark, even the clouds are grey. I felt that I lied down on something. As I got up, I was on a wooden boat in the ocean.

"Wait? Was I supposed to be in Mimi's memory?" I asked as I looked around.

There's nothing but the water. It's like in Fatal Frame 5. I hope that the other boat comes across. Not here. Not there. Bingo! I found one but there's a coffin on it. The boat with the coffin moved straight to the other direction. Well, I have no choice but to jump out of the boat.

So, I did. I jumped off the boat. The water level reached on my knees, not in my whole body. I walked quickly to capture the other boat while my legs are heavy because the water is a little strong. As I continued walking. The flash came out in the sky.

I saw Mimi is fighting the dark maverick. She used punches and kicks. She didn't use her powers yet because the dark maverick is going to defeat but I noticed something. Black mist appeared and turned into a lady in black with yellow eyes. Did I meet her before? I felt a huge angry at her. Also, I can sense darkness... stronger.

"Who are you?" Mimi asked.

The lady in black smirked. "I am the real nephilim," she said.

"The fuck?" Mimi raised a brow.

Suddenly, the black lady threw a dark fireball at Mimi but Mimi dodged it quickly. That was a close one. Then, the black lady gave a punch but Mimi grabbed her and threw her on the ground. Mimi charged her light power and blasted with her signature attack, 'Angelic Air'.

*BOOOOOM!*

The blast hit at the black lady to the ground. Creating a huge explosion and smoke.

Mimi sighed and walked away. "Good thing that bitch is dead as hell. I better tell Axl and the others about this," she mumbled.

"Nice attack, Evanestina."

"Nani?!" Mimi and I shocked as the black lady stabbed Mimi's chest.

I gasped as my eyes widened open. Was it real?! That bitch hurt my mom.

And then, the black lady's hand has dark mist and drained a light aura from Mimi.

Wait... Oh shit! That power is the aimaina! I thought I was the only one but... is that mean-

"No, you're not evil. Yours and Ferrana's power are dissimilar," Rosario noted as she appeared as a rapier that I'm holding.

Ferrana? Did I hear her name? "Huh? Ferrana? How did you-"

"Tyro!" Dadi arrived with the Red Alert and the soldiers.

Ferrana gave a devil grin as she dropped Mimi to the ground. Dashed to him and slashed him quickly like a lighting strike.

A burst of blood came out from Dadi as he screamed in pain and fell on the ground.

"Dadi!" I shocked.

"Axl!" Mimi gasped as she raised her hand to blast Ferrana again but nothing happened. Mimi looked at her hand. "What the?!"

"Soldiers, fire that black bitch!" Pops commanded.

The soldiers targeted at Ferrana with their blasters and guns. Ferrana grabbed Mimi on her neck and used her as a human shield.

"What?! That's bullshit!" I hissed.

"How dare she uses my daughter?!" Rosario shouted angrily. I felt the same as her. I love my mom as well as she loves her daughter.

The soldiers can't fire Ferrana because they can't hurt Mimi.

"Let her go!" Dadi yelled as he tried to get up but Anteator helped him.

Warfly groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Just kill that bitch with a spear already!" he rushed to Ferrana to attack her.

Ferrana fired Warfly with her Dark Fire. She disappeared with Tyro by teleportation. Warfly fell on the ground while burning.

Everyone shocked. Tonion used his tornado spin to blow away the dark fire.

"N-n-no..." Axl was terrified as he fainted hopelessly. Anteator caught him from falling to the ground.

The flash ended. That's it? All of this... The reason why Mimi disappeared and my family separated because of that bitch, Ferrana.

"Ro, control your rage or else your darkness increases," Rosario reminded.

She has the point.

The dark mist surrounded me. I don't know why but somehow, I hate Ferrana for doing this. I took a deep breathe. The dark mist was gone.

Suddenly, the coffin in the boat went to a large-Oh my god! That's a gothic castle. I wish I will live there. Argh! Focus, Ro!

I almost to the coffin. While I was going to open it, someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into the water. I looked behind and mentioned that it's a creepy woman with black and bloodshot eyes. Scary ghosts weren't scary for me but they're still going to kill me.

I kicked her and gripped her arm with my fingernails but she won't let go. She's drowning me deeper. I can't breathe. I need air!

Then, a light shined as the hand grabbed my hand and pulled me upwards. The creepy woman screamed as she covered her eyes. Her weakness is light and drowned herself into the darkness. As I looked up, I twitched my eyes because it hurts by the bright light. The hand belongs to a man in crimson cape...

Wait... Is that...?

My words came out from my mouth. "Crimson Magician?!"

"Ro... It's time to wake up... Your siblings and friends are worried about you..."

"What?" I was confused. Why he said that?

"Close your eyes."

I followed him as I closed my eyes.

As I opened them, I'm back to the reality... Not in the vision capsule but I'm in a white room... I was on a bed.

"Guys! She woke up!" Aiden surprised as he ran towards me.

I groaned as I got up slowly. "What happened? I was in a vision capsule to find Mimi's whereabouts," I raised a brow and rubbed my temple.

"Are you kidding me?! We're under attack by a maverick! Onii-chan got hurt and you were still sleepy," Ichigo taunted. Why my sister is mad at me? Also, Onii-chan got hurt?!

"It's alright, Ichigo. Don't blame to her. I'm positive fine," Onii-chan said with a smile. He arrived but I saw the bandages covered his wound on his chest and right arm.

I got off the bed and hugged my big bro. "Onii-chan!"

Onii-chan hugged me back. "It's okay, Ro. At least, you're safe," he said.

I let go the hug. "But why all of you didn't wake me up? I mean, I want to help," I asked worriedly.

"I told them that you were searching for the clubs. We don't want to disturb your research," Aro explained.

"So, we decided to protect you and fought the maverick. Even though, Onii-chan fought him alone," Ichigo added.

"Seriously, Onii-chan won the fight! He's really badass back there," Aiden said with a happy grin.

Onii-chan coughed with his fist covered his mouth and blushed.

"Anyway, what did you see in your vision?" Aro asked.

"Well..." I explained the whole story about my vision, Mimi's past and Crimson Magician. After that, they will explain about what happened while I was a sleep.


	16. Record 011

Record 011

\- The Snow Knight

Zaire's P.O.V.

Aiden, Ichigo and I saw Ro is in the slumber inside the vision capsule. Pr. Gaudile explained that she searches Mother's whereabouts.

"Hey, Aro! We should put a moustache on Ro," Aiden smirked.

"If we do that, she's going to kick our butts. I'll let you do it and I tell her for a better payback," Aro chuckled.

"Aw! You're teaming up with her," Aiden pouted.

I chuckled a little because Aro and Aiden are like twins. They were very close together. I want to know Aro better.

"Why she didn't tell us? Is she going to find Mama by herself? That will be irritated," Ichigo crossed her arms with an angry look.

"She's doing a private research and going to tell us soon. So, stop being a bitch," Aiden snapped.

"Did you just call me a female dog?!" Ichigo taunted.

"You act like it," Aiden replied angrily.

"Stop! Arguing isn't a perfect idea for hideous things. Ro wants to search alone and tell us soon. Although, she's still practicing her abilities," I demanded. I know Aiden and Ichigo always fight each other like cat and dog but why Ichigo blames on Ro. Four years, I wasn't there for them but I am willing to talk to them. Without father and mother, I have to make it right as an older brother.

I opened my mouth to say something but the alert went on. Our signal rang a call.

"Zaire, Ichigo, Aiden, there's a lot of mavericks at the ground floor! My dad and the other hunters are fighting them!" Alissiya called.

"Understood. We're going there," I said.

"Roger!" Aiden replied as he ran.

"Wait for me!" Ichigo followed quickly and myself as well.

We didn't use an elevator or stairs to go down there. We used different ways. Aiden jumped out of the window as the glass window broke and fell. Landed on the ground safely. Ichigo opened her umbrella and flowed downwards slowly. For me, I revealed my angelic wolf form and flew down. I don't know why I have this abilities like Grandpa Bear but Mother told me that she was really close to him as her 'real father'. Doesn't matter anymore. I learned how to use this power for good.

At the ground floor... .God. So many tiny and adorable metools. X-sensei is just shooting at the big metool in normal shots. While the other hunters, they're just kicking them or using the hammers to destroy them like 'whack-a-mole'.

Aiden laughed as he grabbed all of metools. "This! Well, they're just little kiddies' toys," he smirked as he hugged them.

"Aiden! Throw it away! Those are-" Ichigo didn't continue her sentence because of Aiden's hug; he crashed them with his super strength. "Nevermind. I wonder who's the boss that made a tacky idea about using metools."

"I have no idea but we have to help X-sensei and the others," I suggested. Then, I saw a strange figure went elevator to go up. I still do not know where it goes but I will find out. "Aiden, Ichigo, you two fight the metools. I'll go somewhere that I need to investigate," I said as I flew away.

The strange figure is a maverick because I saw his image before. He headed towards the laboratory where Ro's asleep. Oh no! Pr. Gaudile and are in there.

"Take that!" I heard 's voice. Additionally, my eyes widened open that I saw the strange figure fell away by her one punch... That's... astonished. O_O

"You're kicking butt, Cinnamon. That makes me the best professor with my most beautiful daughter," Pr. Gaudile smiled.

"Best father," Cinnamon smiled with a giggle.

I was relieved that they're alright. Additionally, Ro is sleeping in the capsule. Unexpectedly, I saw the strange figure from the huge window, flying with his rocket boots.

Since they're safe, I revealed my wings and flew. The strange figure wanted to get closer but I blocked his way. Unleashed my sword and pointed at him.

"Halt! Who are you? What do you want?" I asked solemnly.

"Trying to abduct the powerful nephilim, X!" he answered.

Wait a second? Did he call my sensei's name?

"You're barking a wrong tree. He's busy with the metools," I said.

"The hell! What are you?!" he shocked.

"His pupil," I responded.

The strange figure growled as he removed his cloak. Showing his green armour with a helmet that shape like a letter 'T' on his shade. Oh! Now I know.

"You must be Vile. A maverick hunter turned into a maverick and envied my sensei's power."

Vile laughed manically. "Ha! Envy? Me? Why the fuck did X told you that?!"

I shook my head. "Zero-sensei told me."

"Whatever! Listen, get the hell out my way or I'll blast you," he said.

"I denied your request. I shall not let you take my sister," I prepared my sword for a battle.

"Hmph! If you say so!" Vile shouted as he fired his missiles.

Before the missiles targeted at me, I remembered what Zero-sensei taught me. I held my sword with my two hands and slashed the missiles quickly. The missiles sliced into halves and exploded. As the fog fumed my sight, Vile pushed me as his surprise attack and crashed to the ground. The ground smashed with a hole. I got up and felt a little pain. My angelic wolf disappeared but it wasn't important. My priority is to fight Vile but... Where is he?

"Explosion!" I heard him. He fired a grenade canon at me and exploded. Laughed that he thought I died but it was a mistake. He fired at the ice sculpture. The real me is running away from him and throwing ice spears at him. Sadly, my ice spears hit Vile's armour but they shattered into pieces because they were thin and weak.

"You threw me with ice cubes. Hilarious! I'll show you!" Vile readied his fist and launched. I dodged his fist launcher. An unpersuasive attack so to speak. His fist returned to him and targeted at me with a canon from his back. "Heat Blast!"

A tremendous fire ball blasted.

"Whoa!" I jumped to other side to avoid it but I got a little hit on my forearm. It hurts, and then held my wound.

"Oh! I see. You're an ice type. How about that I give you some hot shots," Vile smirked as he unsheathed his flaming red saber. What the?! X-sensei said that Vile learned firearms. Maybe he upgraded new abilities. He charged and started to attack me with his saber. All I did unleash my angelic sword and blocked the attacks. If I use my ice sword or spear, his saber will melt them. I have to think and wait for the right time.

"Charge Shot!" someone shouted as a powerful shot blasted at Vile. I heard that Vile was destroyed. It wasn't X-sensei who did that. It was his daughter, Alissiya. She ran and hugged me. "Are you alright, Zaire?" she questioned.

"Absolutely. Thank you for saving me, Alissiya," I smiled as I kissed her forehead.

"Heehee! You're welcome," she giggled. She's so sweet.

All the sudden, I heard a mechanic sound coming from ride armour. As I expected, Vile arrived in a dash with weaponry ride armour. His large fire blade is going to impale Alissiya. My eyes widened open that he's going to kill her. In conclusion, I pushed her away.

"Aaaargh!" a sharp, heat blade stabbed me. Even more painful than the other one.

"AAAAAAH!ZAIRE!" Alissiya screamed in horror.

"Hahaha! Die, you weakling!" Vile laughed evilly as he continuously stabbing me.

I screamed in agony. The flames made me weaker. Vile threw me at the building's wall as it collapsed on me. Falling unconscious.


	17. Record 012

Record 012 - And his beloved maiden

"ZAIRE!" I cried that Zaire is-No! He's not dead. Nephilims can't die. I glared at Vile who laughed heartlessly. My hands clenched tightly. Even, my teeth gritted. The rage roared from my heart. I raised my buster and aimed at him. Pulled the trigger. Hit at his ride armour's leg, caused a huge damage but it still activated.

Vile almost fell as his right leg helped him to stand up. "You bitch!" he charged his ride armour towards me.

I ran away from him as fast as I can. For myself, I am not a combat reploid. My dad taught me how to use the buster for self-defense. Now, in this situation, I used this for a payback to hurt my boyfriend. I'm continually firing normal shots at Vile. Drat! His ride armour is still chasing me. Vile held his canon and fired a torpedo at me. I gasped as I jumped over to the other side. The torpedo hit on the ground and exploded. A large boom made me fly.

Waah! I'm flying with style! Aaaaaand, I got hit on the wall and fell on the solid ground. Still hurts. I tried to get back on my feet but I feared that Vile is at the front of me. Controlled his ride armour to raise the arm. Going to hit me exactly.

"Say good-bye, Princess!" Vile smirked and readied to hit me.

My eyes shut as I'm afraid to die. It supposed to end me but carried me instead. When my eyes opened gently, my reaction is enchanted and safe. The person who carried me is Zaire in his angelic wolf form.

"I apologized for the delay," he smiled at me kindly. He put me down to a safe place. "Can you charge shot?"

I nodded.

"Alright. Charge up and I'll handle him," Zaire said as he showed a deadly glare at Vile and dashed with a speed of sound. He summoned his angelic, blue flame and ice swords. Sharp, shiny and beautiful.

Vile charged his ride armour and punched Zaire but Zaire disappeared in a flash like lighting. His swords slashed all over Vile and his ride armour. As far as I can tell, Zaire sped up while grabbing his swords in the mid-air and attacking his enemies. Vile and I didn't see him but I knew that Zaire did it fast. Vile got in pain, as well confuse. After Zaire's attacks were done, he stopped at his spot and raised his right hand. Summoned his swords to stab Vile's arms, legs and the ride armour. As for his chains, they tied them up and didn't move a muscle because Zaire added his power, Frozen System.

Frozen System is a permanent ice that froze the internal nervous system. So, the entire body won't move and hard to melt if Zaire is in angelic wolf form.

"What... The... Fuck... Is... This?!" Vile hardly spoke.

"Alissiya, if you kindly please," Zaire said as a signal.

I nodded. "Gladly," I aimed at Vile and his ride armour and blasted with my powerful charge shot.

They were destroyed but I mentioned that Zaire fainted. I was shocked and ran to him. While I was holding him, he was shivering because he has a high fever from Vile's flame blade.

"Hang in there, Zaire," I said worriedly.

I called my dad and mom about what happened. They arrived in minutes. On 3:30 pm, I took care of Zaire in the med bay. Zaire slept in the bed peacefully. Ichigo is healing with her power.

"He's okay now. His wounds will heal quickly if the air conditioner is on," she said.

"Yeah. Zaire can heal in cold places. He's not allowed in hot places because he's getting high fever if he stays too long," I remembered.

"He's the opposite of Aiden. My little brother gets a cold if he stays in the freezing place," she giggled. "You know. You shot Vile in the face. Aiden can see our actions from our eyes," she said.

"Does he have fortune telling or something?" I raised a brow.

She shook her head with a smile. "He has a nephilim eye just like Papa. The blood he put is coming from me, Ro and Onii-chan. He wants to have that because he wants to be like Papa but it was stupid. His nephilim eye is permanent that some chemical in it and added a scar on his face."

Like father, like son. He really loves Uncle Axl. Zaire told me about them every day. They both playing video games, training and bonding. Mostly, Aiden transformed into a chibi version of Uncle Axl.

"He idolizes and loves your dad. You and your siblings miss your parents. Especially, Auntie Tyro," I mumbled sadly. It's been many years that I haven't seen Auntie Tyro. She's very kind, friendly and always smiles. Why the mavericks take her away from us?

Ichigo's eyes showed sadness but a little spark of hope. She sighed. "True but we can still find her. Everyone helps us too. I think you exhausted. You need a rest. Also, thank you for saving my brother. You become a great girlfriend. I will make some dresses for you," she bowed to me with cheerful tone.

"Oh! You're welcome," I replied kindly. Then, I went back to my room.

In night time, I wore a pink nightgown and brushed my hair with my comb. I heard a sudden knock on my door.

"Coming!" I got up to open the door.

What a surprise that Zaire is here.

"Hello, my love," he greeted with a smile.

"Zaire! You're here. You may take a seat," I said and let him in.

Zaire walked in and sat on the bed. I closed the door. Sat on his lap. He didn't mind. He gave me a cuddle.

"I told to my siblings about everything. They were surprise, even you defeated Vile," Zaire smiled.

"You also defeated him too. It was teamwork," I giggled... Then, went silent. "The reason why I did it because I was scared..."

"Me too."

"No, seriously. I know you're an immortal but you got pains and sufferings from the mavericks. You fight bravely and never give up easily. I wish I want to become a hunter so that I'll be there to help but Dad doesn't accept it," I sobbed. My eyes filled with sadden tears.

"Your dad and I have the same reason. Our reason is that you to be safe," I looked at Zaire as he wiped my tears. "Not only you, but also your brothers, your mother, my family, our friends and everyone. Our fear is losing someone we love. I became a hunter to protect both humans and reploids as a half-breed. I executed the mavericks but I can't execute the infected ones. The infected ones beg me to repent them or a mercy kills. I can help them with moral lessons about this world. As the mercy kill, I won't do to them but they decide to commit suicide."

"That's horrible." I commented.

"I know... You, as my navigator. I appreciate your help but I feel confident that you show me the directions that I didn't know and to hear your lovely voice. When I'm on the mission, you're always my lucky charm," Zaire said with a kind smile.

"Oh... Zaire." My face turned red as a tomato when he said that. A possible reason gives me to understand.

Zaire chuckled and kissed me in the lips... passionately. My arms wrapped around his neck as I accepted his kiss. While our kiss is endless, he pushed me on the bed gently.

"Um... Is it bit early to do this?" Zaire questioned. He seems nervous about making love for the first time.

I touched his cheek. "Yeah but I can't be pregnant because I'm a reploid," I replied with a smile. Took off his shirt and continued kissing him lustfully.

Zaire continued kissing me. He kissed my neck and chest. His kisses are so warm. It's true that I can't give birth because all reploids don't do pregnancy. I was created by Dr. Nightgale with my parents' DNAs. I don't know how to love since I was new. My parents love me but I acted like a total stranger. When I met Zaire, he showed kindness, truth reasons, memories and smiles. We always spend together in years and became lovers. I'm going to be a good girlfriend to him.

I try my very best to help him.

(Little Mix – Secret Love Song)


	18. Record 013

Record 013 - "Four legs of the table is better than one."

Zero's P.O.V.

I can't believe that Vile is alive. Zaire and Alissiya destroyed him but...

"Hey, girly man! You're still gay as always!" still alive as an annoying shit head.

He was in the laboratory, analysing by Lifesaver and Douglas. X is trying to talk to him. My four-year-old son, Zen is hugging my leg and glaring at Vile.

"Daddy, can I kick him like a soccer ball?" he asked with a puffy face. Aw! Iris was right. We can call him Zero Junior or Chibi Zero.

I ruffled his hair. "You can ask your uncle. For now, you can play with your toys at the lounge," I said.

"Okay, Daddy," Zen nodded as he ran to the lounge as he played his toys.

X arrived with a sigh. He seems frustrated.

"Vile didn't say anything, did he?" I questioned as I crossed my arms.

"I asked about how he's alive and where he came from but he trash-talked to me," X answered.

"Same ol' Vile… If Tyro is here, she can mind reading or put make up on him," I suggested.

"Haha! Or making him a crystal ball or pranks with Axl," X chuckled for a minute. Then, fell into silent. "We still miss Tyro," he muttered sadly.

"Yeah," I agreed to him.

Tyro, where are you? Axl is in a coma and your kids were looking for you. Not only your family but also, all of us.

"Remember what Tyro told us about four legs of the table are better than one," X reminded.

"Oh yeah... You, Tyro, Axl and I watched 'Brave' since she's eight-months pregnant. It was weird and funny that she said about four legs are better than one but she explained to us that together as one or the more, the merrier or all for one and one for all. Just like the good ol' days," I said.

"Glad you remembered. I was thinking about Zaire, Aiden, Ichigo and Ro. They don't get along sometimes but their goal is still finding Tyro. We tried so hard to look for her but..." X looked like fell on the dumps.

We tried to find her in many different ways but we grew tired and lost our hope. That's why Axl left the maverick hunters, his kids, searching for her and fell in a coma.

I sighed as I patted his shoulder. "Don't think negative stuffs and lose hope, X. Since the kids and our kids grew up and helped each other now, the search for her is still continuing. If they need our help, we can give everything we have."

X nodded. "Alright." he smiled. "Also, we need a serious talk to Vile again. He might be related to something," he crossed his arms.

"Daddy, I saw Uncle X is kicking Vile like a soccer ball," Zen came in as he pointed at the window from outside of the HQ.

We looked into the window and he was right. There's another X who is kicking Vile's head.

"I think that's Aiden... Should we stop him?" X raised a brow.

"Nah... I'm pretty sure he can make Vile to speak up. He's the heir of the Blood Shogunates after all," I replied as I ruffled Zen's hair.

We still hate Vile and we don't care.


	19. Record 014

Record 014 - In the Blood Shogunates HQ

Warfly's P.O.V.

I drowned the fucking head into the huge pale of ice.

"You can let him breathe some air, Warfly," Aiden ordered.

I nodded as I took out the head. He was breathing heavily and vibrated because the cold.

"So, Vile, answer his questions. Where did you come from? Where is Tyronica?" I asked emotionlessly.

"I don't know! I don't even fucking know who is that bitch!" Vile shouted angrily.

I looked at Aiden. Aiden gave a thumb down as a sign of drowning him. I dropped Vile's head to the water again. "You really like torturing maverick criminals, don't you?"

Aiden leaned on the wall. Putting a cigarette and making a spark from his finger to lighten it like a lighter with his fire power. "Yeah. As the boss, I'm heartless and merciless to the mavericks. The evil ones only, not the infected ones 'cause the infected ones are like metal illness people," he said as he puffed his cigarette.

"Hyenard had that but he's fine now after our revival. Guess those years began to change or add more problems," I stated.

"Hope it will not happen again. Grandpa Bear and Great Grandma Vitch created a program to cure for infected reploids. So, they can help them..." Aiden looked at the pale of water and listened the bubbling, painful sounds. "As for cruel, heartless mavericks like him or my dad's attacker, I'll burn them into the ground," he muttered in a very dark tone.

I sighed as I picked Vile from the water.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I'll talk!" he shouted.

"It's about time," I exclaimed.

"The people who revived me is the group called 'Lucifer's children'. They have white and black wings. As for the woman you asked me, she's with them," Vile explained.

"Where are they?" Aiden questioned.

"At the moon."

"The moon? How the fuck can we go there?" I glared at him.

"Orbital Elevator," I heard Aiden's answer as he's smoking."Grandpa Bear told me about the Jakob Project incident, even Vile was involved. They said that Lumine is still alive and removed the maverick virus in him. He's in charge of that project. We can ask him to go there."

I rubbed my temple. "A lot of years that I didn't know since I spent so much time in heaven or hell," I mumbled.

" AXL JR.! WARFLY!" We heard from Gungaroo. He rushed to us.

Aiden threw the cigarette to the water. "What's up, Gungaroo? Is there a maverick on the lose?" he asked.

Gungaroo shook his head. "No! Axl! Your dad! He's going to wake!" he responsed in panic.

"WHAT?! DAD'S AWAKE!" Aiden shocked as he ran to the room. As well as Gungaroo.

I should go with them but what should I do with Vile's head. I looked at him.

"I gave the answers fair and square! Let me go now!" he shouted.

Argh... He's so annoying. I rolled my eyes and threw him back to the water. Then, I left him alone in there.

I went to the room where Axl is resting in capsule. Now, I saw Axl freed from the capsule but still asleep on the bed with his hospital gown. Aiden is holding Axl's hand as he waits for him to wake up. Angelo and Red were here too.

"Still asleep?" I asked.

"Fortunately, his fingers moved a little and opened his eyes but he went back to sleep. We decided him to get out of the capsule and laid on the bed instead," Angelo explained.

"We have to tell Zaire, Ichigo and Ro about this. They might be surprise," Red suggested.

"Yup! If my son-in-law wakes up," Angelo said.

"So, when is he going to wake up?" Gungaroo asked.

Angelo rubbed his chin with his finger. "Hmm... Later, tomorrow or any day he likes."

That takes a goddamn long. I should wake him up like splashing some water or let him smell some shit or bring my pet crab to bite his-

"Warfly, if you're planning to do something bad to my dad, I'll kick your ass," Aiden glared at me.

Crap! He knew. Wait... Hehehe!

"What! I didn't do anything yet. Try to call him so that he can heard you," I suggested.

Aiden looked at Axl as he held his hand. "Dad, wake up. It's me, Aiden. Can you hear me?"

"Try closer to him," I said as I tried to hide my chuckle.

Angelo, Red and Gungaroo raised their brows, looked at me.

"Why you're chuckling?" Gungaroo asked.

"You do know Aiden has a bad breath from smoking, right?" I smirked as I crossed my arms.

We noticed that Aiden went closer to Axl. "Dad?"

*cough* *cough*

"My god! It stinks! Can't breathe!" Axl coughed as he shook his hand.

Aiden stayed away a little.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Man! This is fucking hilarious! XD

"WARFLY!"


	20. Record 015

Record 015 – Father and Son

Axl's POV

(Hiya guys! This is Axl. ^-^  
Tyro isn't appearing yet but she will be there soon. I'm pretty sure my fans miss me. So, I'm here! Let's continue this story.)

"Evanestina, you are helpless. Your power is mine and you never escape this place."

"…"

"No emotions to speak up. Hmph! I'll make you scream. Hahahahaha!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Axl, wake up!"

I gasped as I woke up. Got up from the bed that I slept on and rubbed my head.

"Ugh... That's stupid nightmare," I groaned that I felt a headache. Felt like crap. How many days or years when I asleep? I woke up a while ago. Then, I slept and woke up again.

"Dad?" I heard a teenage boy from the door. He looked like me but except his eye- Wait! Aiden?!

He put a tray of meal on the table. He ran towards me. "Oof!" he threw a big hug at me.

"Dad! I miss you so much!" Aiden cried as he snuggled me.

I cried and hugged him as well. "I miss you too, Aiden," I said. I missed him so much. I'm so happy to see him in person. He... he grew up. "Man! You're really grown up now," I sniffled. Aw man! I hate being old but I can't grow old. DX

In one hour, we're eating instant spicy cup noodles. For me, I ate a lot.

"Sorry that I served you this. Tomorrow, Grandpa Bear is going to cook some special," Aiden apologized as he scratched his temple.

"It's alright. At least, this noodles is good," I said. "So, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Also, Zaire, Ichigo, Ro and the others are fine too," Aiden replied, sipped his soup.

"So, you met your brother and sisters."

"Yeah... At the airport, fought a crazy spider man maverick."

My eyes widened. "What?! Really?!"

"Hell yeah! We became maverick hunters in very young age. Especially Onii-chan, he became a commander since ten."

0-0 "Really?"

"Haha! Ask him for real. To be honest, we train by our family. Pops taught me how to fight but he doesn't want to let Grandpa Bear teaches me," he laughed.

"Well, you know Grandpa Bear," I chuckled. Phew! I'm glad he's not under my dad-in-law's wing. I mean, I like his teachings but sometimes the most bizarre ones that he and Tyro can handle. They trained too much, even the most dangerous and stupidest situation. Like father, like daughter so to speak.

"Dad, did you find Mom?" Aiden asked.

I went silent. I lowered my head and looked away. "No."

"So, are you going to find her alone?"

"I just... I want to rest," I finished my noodles as I placed on the table. Moving it gently as I went back to bed. Then, a flash light appeared and someone hugged me. When I checked, it was Aiden... in my chibi form. Aw, cute! X3

"Don't be devil-may-care. All of us are looking for Mom too. I found a new clue from Vile," he said.

"Vile is alive?!" I shocked. That bastard doesn't deserve to live. But, why?

"The Lucifer's children revived him. He said they're at the moon. We can tell Mr. Lumine that we can use the orbital elevator," Aiden explained.

"Oh... Since I haven't visited him in long time, I'll come with you," I said.

"Are you sure, Dad? You only woke up tonight," Aiden felt worried.

"True but it's boring to stay here and do nothing. So, I rather chat with Lumine," I smiled.

"Okay! I better tell Pops and Grandpa Bear tomorrow," he smiled as he yawned. "G'night, Daddy!" he fell asleep and cuddled my back.

"Good night, Baby boy!" I chuckled. I turned around so that I let him cuddled my chest. Stroked his hair.

He's still mini Axl after all. Haha! I can't believe I still call his nickname. Tyro is the one who gave his freaking long name.

*Flashback*

Our two boys and two girls are sleeping peacefully on their cribs. Tyro is resting on her bed. While I sat on the beside of the bed. We didn't stop starring at them because they are our miracles.

"Aw! They slept like angels... Guess we should give them names, Love," she smiled at me. "I'll name the auburn twins and you name the black and pink ones."

Wow! That's quick. I should give the same baby me a name but that's fine. Tyro is good at giving names.

"Alright... Hmm... The baby boy with black hair and green eyes is Zaire Michelangelo. 'Cause it came from your dad since he was a hunter many years ago. As the mini Tyro, I call her... Strawberry Sunrise. A pretty in pink has the same talent as you. Her nickname is Ichigo," I explained.

"Those names are beautiful, Axl. The girl has my eyes and your hair. So, her name is Sapphire Rose. Just like Summer Rose and Ruby Rose but that fits perfectly. Lastly, our youngest son, Axl Junior!" Tyro cheered.

"Eh!" We noticed our son woke up and confused.

"Nope, we can't call him that," I disagreed.

"But why? He's exactly like you," she raised a brow.

"Of course he is but I don't want everyone call him by my same name or 'Junior'. How about Bullet", I explained.

"Nuh ah!" our son shook his head.

"Look, Axl! He doesn't like that. We should ask him. Canon?"

He shook his head. Since he doesn't like it, we made other names.

"Rocketeer?"

"Bah!"

"Barra?"

"No."

"Deadshot?"

T^T

"Pikachu?"

X\

"Justin Biever?"

XP *with a raspberry*

"Aiden?"

He went silent when he looked at me.

"Love, I think he likes the name 'Aiden'," I said.

"Oh! Such a cute name. Aidenko Xander Lamperouge!" Tyro cooed.

Aiden suddenly... giggled for the first time. Whoa! A newborn baby can laugh! O_O

Surprisely, Tyro's parents and Dad arrived and awed that they saw the babies.

"Quartets? Axl, congrats for becoming a dad!" Dad congratulated me.

"Oh my gosh! They're so cute! Our new grandchildren!" My dad-in-law amazed.

"Did they have names?" Mom-in-law asked with a smile as she tickled Aiden.

Tyro nodded. "They are Zaire Michelangelo, Strawberry Sunrise, Sapphire Rose and Aidenko Xander Lamperouge," she answered.

"Awesome!" Dad smiled.

"Oooooh! I know why Aidenko Xander Lamperouge," Dad-in-law guessed.

"I called him Aiden and he laughed," I explained.

Dad-in-law tilted his head. "I thought it's coming from your name, Axl."

"Huh?" Wait... Aidenko Xander Lamperouge... A.X.L... Oh!

When I looked at my wife and Aiden, they gave me this :3.

Me - T^T

*End of Flashback*

I chuckled that I remembered that day. I sighed as I looked Aiden. He slept peacefully. He seems that he wasn't embarrassed. Just like the old times. I wonder what my kids' actions look like.

"Heehee! I'm happy that you reunited with our son. You can rest and spend time with Zaire, Ichigo and Ro for now...Okay?"

"Alright." I replied to her in my thoughts. I will tell them what happened to me and Tyro.


	21. Record 016

Record 016 - The heir and the Blood Shogunates

Aiden's P.O.V.

"Axl, I'm very delighted to see you again."

"Likewise, Lumine. You haven't change a bit."

"Just a little. You got change... with your eyebags."

"Hardy har har."

We're at the Orbital Elevator. Uncle X and Grandpa Bear gave us the permission to go and visit Mr. Lumine. I want to go there alone but Dad doesn't like it and decided to come. Reckless but still him. Although, he can't sleep properly. Is it because missing Mom?... Additionally, Pops and the Red Alert joined in because they need to protect the heir and Dad. Who's the heir of the Blood Shogunates? Me.

*Flashback*

My siblings and I have a contest from Grandpa Bear. He placed four cake pops, cold water and milk on the table.

"Okay, kids. Time to eat!" Angelo cheered.

We grabbed one of the cake pops. I prayed that it's chocolate with chilli, my favourite. We ate them. As a result, Zaire drank the cold water fast. Ichigo spit the cake out. Ro and I were crying. Pops heard us as he dashed on his way.

"What's wrong, kids?" Pops asked worriedly.

"The cake pops are too spicy," Zaire and Ichigo answered.

"Waaaaaah! It hurts my tongue! Waaaaaaaaah!" Ro cried.

Pops glared at Grandpa Bear. "What the heck did you do to them?"

"I made a contest that one of them becomes the future boss of Blood Shogunates. The three cake pops have spicy chilli and the one hasn't. Still, I'm confused. They both reacted to it but none of them didn't react to non-spicy cake pop," Angelo explained.

"Why my cake pop doesn't chocolate chilli in it but they have them? Waaaaaah!" I cried.

All of them starred at me... weirdly.

Ro suddenly spoke up. "Bro, you're the next boss."

*End of flashback*

That contest is extremely stupid but not really deadly just like the insanely rituals. As an heir, I can take that duty for Blood Shogunates and look up at our clients' descriptions as we accept the missions or requests. I looked at the space. Pretty amazed that the galaxy is awesome. I took a picture with my camera.

"Wow! This is my first time in space," Gungaroo awed.

"This is my second time to see this. Dad visited here anytime," I said. "Also, he fought Mr. Lumine with my uncles and ended up in a coma..." I added nervously at the last word.

Gungaroo tilted his head. "What's the matter, Axl Jr.?"

"I'm... kinda worried. What if we fight an immortal enemy? I'm only immortal but Dad and you guys don't," I mumbled.

"Immortal or mortal, we can still stand up on our feet and never surrender," Stonekong noted.

Gungaroo nodded. "He's right. We're all powerful leaders in Red Alert. As well as Axl defeated us," he remembered.

"Alright but be more careful in a fight," I reminded.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped as the doors opened. I was pretty surprised that Mr. Lumine added a huge glass tunnel, rooms and air purifier for the humans need to breathe. Guess this is the new upgrade.

"I never had seen this before. Did you upgrade the Jakob Project for tourists?" Dad asked.

"Yes... The scientists, college students, children and others joined the tour here because they want to see the deep space and it's a safe place to explore. Furthermore, we have rules," Mr. Lumine answered.

"Like no breaking the glass, no littering or no farting?" I chuckled.

Mr. Lumine chuckled too. "Very silly at the last one, Aiden. Technically, the glass is unbreakable. Your great grandmother bought it for me and very happy to accept it," he smiled.

A brunette girl with pink eyes arrived to him. She wore dark purple blouse, black pencil skirt, doll shoes and a lab coat. She brought a file of papers on her arms. "Mr. Lumine, here's the research papers."

"Thanks, Melissa. Anyway, I like you to meet my friend, Axl, the Red Alert and-"

"Aiden, is that you?!"

0-0

Wait... How did she know me?


	22. Record 017

Record 017 - Melissa

Melissa's P.O.V.

Six months ago, I was abducted by four men. They brought me to the abandoned house that no one knows. I was frightened.

"My! What a beautiful lady. It looks like you'll be our dessert," a fat man smirked.

The two men grabbed me from my arms.

"No! Don't do this! Please!" I cried loudly.

"Shut up, bitch!" a black man punched me in a gut. Unable to move my body.

I cried even more that the fat man ripped my clothes but...

*BANG!*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed that the fat man's head exploded and blood splattered on my face. As the lifeless body fell down, three men let me go with fear and I saw a boy with an X scar on his face and red-green eyes from the window. Did he shot the man?

"Jeez! You guys are pigs. That's why the chicks hate ya," he went closer to me as he put his jacket on my shoulders. "Miss, you should wash it up while I handle this fuckboys," he suggested.

I nodded as I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. When locked it, I heard screams in agony from the three men... Additionally, gunshots and punches. So afraid to check them out. Then, someone knocked the door.

"Are ya done? After you washed the blood away, I'll give you some clothes," he said.

Clothes? Is he saving me or tricking me? I shouldn't answer his question.

"Um... I'm not a rapist like those shit heads. I'm an undercover maverick hunter. Plus, the old clothes are coming from my cousin."

I opened the door a little. My eyes starred at him. He showed a holographic Maverick Hunter ID and gave a shopping bag. Hmm... He seems not a bad guy after. I accepted his offer and went back to the bathroom. After I changed my clothes, I went out of the bathroom. Noticed that the place is clean. No sights of any gunshots or blood. The boy is calling on the Iphone. He ended it as he looked at me with a smile.

"Oh! You're done. I called my uncle for a ride."

I raised a brow. "A ride? You can take me home," I asked.

"Safety, yeah. That's what a gentleman for," he replied.

I giggled.

"Anyway, we should get out of here. My uncle is waiting for me," he reminded.

As we got out of the house, I realized that we're in the forest. We walked to the road. Found the bench and sat on it. We waited for his uncle's ride.

"Hey... Um... What happened to the three guys?" I asked nervously.

"I kicked their asses and gave them a K.O."

"What about the gunshots and punches?"

"Sound effects."

Sound effects? I heard that they are real. I should ask but-

"Aiden!" My head turned to the left direction. A mechanical kangaroo called him, riding on kangaroo-like ride armour.

"Hey, Gungaroo!" the boy waved happily.

O_O

"That kangaroo is your uncle!" I was dumbfounded.

"Yeah! I have a family of reploids. So, Gungaroo will ride you home. Don't worry about him. He's very nice. Still a child in heart," he smiled as he patted my shoulder. "For me, I have unfinished business to take care of."

"Where are you going, Aiden?" Gungaroo asked.

"Going to my friend's house," he replied with a blink.  
"Oh! Okay… Hop on…um…"

"Melissa, My name is Melissa Kurt," I presented myself to Gungaroo.

"Alright, Melissa. Tell me your address and I can take you home," Gungaroo nodded with a smile.

As I rod on the ride armour and Gungaroo drove it, I looked back as he walked away. Suddenly, I saw a smoke from the forest. Where it came from? I shouldn't ask for more.  
..Aiden… What a pleasant name…


	23. Record 018

Record 018 – The heir VS the demon

Aiden's P.O.V.

"Melissa, good to see you again!" Gungaroo greeted happily.

"Me too, Gungaroo!" Melissa cheered happily.

Hmm... Melissa. Melissa.

*loading...*

*loading...*

*loading...*

0_0

Oh! \\(0o0)/

"Aiden, did you know her?" Dad asked.

"Yeah. Melissa Kurt. I saved her from the perverts. In fairness, destiny is real after all," I replied with a grin.

Melissa giggled. "True that we meet again. By the way, what brings you here?" she questioned.

"Axl, the Red Alert and Aiden are here to investigate about where Vile came from and the Lucifer's children," Mr. Lumine explained.

"I do not know the Lucifer's children but I do notice the footage. Come with me," Melissa said.

We followed her to the visual auditorium. All the computers were line up on the tables. Recording tapes and CDs are at the shelves. There's a DVD player and a TV in a huge cabinet.

"In two days ago, I noticed something's blurring. All I thought it's just an error but I want to be sure of it," Melissa took a CD from the shelves and played on the DVD player.

A footage appeared on the screen from the TV. Faraway, outside of the Jakob Project, a strange dark light circle appeared on the ground. One person showed up but it was blurring.

"You're right, Melissa. It was too blurring," I said as I scratched my temple.

Anteator looked at the screen closely. "Do you want me to fix it? I can make this footage clear," he suggested.

Mr. Lumine nodded. "Please do. You can use the computer if you like."

While Mr. Lumine and Anteator are fixing up the footage, Dad, Pops and the Red Alert team are waiting and doing whatever they like. Melissa and I are starring at the space by the window.

"Beautiful, is it?" I asked.

Melissa nodded. Then, she looked at me with a sweet smile. "You said that your family members are reploids. Are they the members of Red Alert?"

"Yup but they're good and related to the maverick hunters. Well, not ALL family members are reploids. My mom is a half angel and half demon or nephilim for short. Even my siblings and I are nephilim-reploid half breed. Also, my grandpa and great grandma are good demons," I explained.

Melissa was impressed. "Wow! You have really cool family. About your mother, is it Tyronica Nightgale-Trigger? How is she?" she asked.

"She went missing. All of us are searching for her. That's why we're here to investigate. The undead maverick told us that he's coming from the moon. Still, we need more clues," I answered.

"Oh! I see. I hope you'll find her soon," Melissa said.

"By the way, did you tell your parents about...er... ya know?"

"I don't have a family. Only Mr. Lumine. He hired a bodyguard for me."

"I didn't know Mr. Lumine adopted you. Glad that he did the right choice."

"Yes... He saw me at his house since I was a baby. He took care of me and brought me to a nice school. I am so lucky that he became my father but I want to be immortal to be with him," Melissa mumbled sadly.

I know she's a human but she might going to die by illness or old age. The Grim Reaper didn't get her soul yet because he needs to wait for the right date. Although, he can't get my soul because of my immortality. Still, I understand her reason.

"So, Aiden, you're immortal, right? How do you feel?" she questioned.

That question isn't easy because my mom taught me about it. I should give an honest answer. "It's the balance of good and shit."

"Huh?" Melissa raised a brow in confusion.

"We fixed the footage… Axl, Aiden, you're not going to like it of what you see," Anteator reminded.

All of us watched the footage again. It's very clear and black 'n white which I don't care. A hexagram symbol with strange Latin words appeared on the ground. Not only one person in the previous footage but it was really two persons. One is Vile and the other one is-

"The fuck?!" Dad and I shocked... in a duo. XD

But… the reason why we shocked because Vile is with a demon guy that made my dad into a coma. My hands bailed into fist. As well as my teeth gritted and my eyes glared at that guy. I can't believe that bastard is brave enough to go here and fuck up again.

"I guess it's a bad thing," Crowrang mumbled.

"That guy… I know this guy! His name is Sataniel," Warfly knew.

I glanced at Warfly. "You knew him?"

"I read the files of the serial killers that your mom hunted him down. He was a janitor a long time ago. There was a news that all women were missing from different companies but Tyro knew the truth. That janitor is the only responsible on that news. He raped, murdered, shredding their women's bodies and flashed them in the toilet," Warfly explained.

"Eeeeeew! Gross! How did Tyro know the janitor is the killer? How did you know that?" Tonion disgusted.

"I heard from Angelo and Tyro are talking. Tyro went to bathroom and discovered blood in the toilet. She thought it was a period but when she saw a past life by her vision abilities, that blood is coming from a female victim. The janitor is going to rape her but Tyro beat him up and sent him to prison," he answered.

"She told me about that and I knew she's an angry bird," Dad commented.

"So, Sataniel escaped after he was arrested?" Hyenard asked.

"No, he was executed because he killed fifty women," Warfly replied.

"But we met him in person. Don't tell me he revived by the Lucifer's Children," Boarski said.

"Guess he is. The same as Vile," Pops muttered.

"GUESS YOU FUCKBOYS ARE RIGHT!"

All of us turned our heads at the- HOLY SHIT! It's Sataniel! His armor is still the same in four years nonetheless he wore a red helmet with horns. He wore it because I gave him some burn marks. Melissa was scared and hid behind Lumine's back. Lumine protected her.

"Lumine, Melissa, Axl, get out of here! Gungaroo, Tonion, Anteator, you evacuate the workers! Warfly, Hyenard, Boarski, Crowrang, Stonekong, Aiden, let's kick his ass!" Pops commanded.

"YEAH!" the seven of us screamed for glory.

Mr. Lumine, Melissa, Gungaroo, Tonion and Anteator left the record room. I noticed Dad is with us.

"Dad, you need to go! I don't want you to get sleepy beauty mode again," I said.

"No need and I won't do it again. This is my rematch," he said, readied his S.S.S. weapon (Sword, Scythe, and Shotgun – Angelo's former weapon).

"Oh! I'll do it again but this place is too small for a fight. LUNA!" Sataniel snapped his fingers as the symbol from the footage appeared beneath us and teleported to the moon. Outside of the Jakob Project. He's right. I think this is perfect place to fight with SPACE. XD

"CHARGE!" All of us charged at Sataniel.

Pops swung his scythe and released the wide energy blade.

Stonekong threw his shield like a Frisbee.

Crowrang fired missiles.

Hyenard summoned his clones and commanded them. His clones dashed and sliced with their claws.

Boarski activated his laser and fired.

Warfly attacked with his spear.

Dad was shooting with his shotgun and I punched to fire my fire bullets.

We do all-out attack but Sataniel deflected with his force field as he smashed into the ground and made a giant earthquake. We all fell down.

"Hahaha! You're playing spin-around-the-rosy. You reploids are humdrum!" He laughed. Dammit! That guy is cocky.

"SHUT UP, DICK!" For now, I'm calling Sataniel, Dick as a name from the videogame characters.

"I should call him Satan but I like that better," Dad gave me a thumbs up.

"HA DICK!" Even Warfly agreed.

"You know it's a nasty word, right?" Boarski confused as he tilted his head.

"Name or word, Sataniel is a dick," Crowrang said.

While my family are chatting, Dick charged some light blue energy as he targeted my Dad. My eyes widened that he's doing it again. I won't let him to kill my dad. Not ever.

"DAD!" I ran and pushed my dad away and then-

*FFFFFRREEEEEEZZZEEEEE*

"AIDEN!"

I heard Dad's, Pops' and my uncles' voices calling me but the sound became too frail. Can't move my body. Can't release my power. Can't see or hear or speak. Can't breathe because I was frozen in a block of ice. Ice is my weakness. It made me sick. My body became colder and worst, I'm going to die soon if no one gives me warm.

*Flashback*

I was five years old.

I was shivering and sneezing. So cold. I was outside the school in the rainy days. My siblings forgot about me because they have something to do.

"Axl Jr.!" My mom rushed to me. "Sorry, I'm late. Let's go home," she smiled as she carried me, hugging me. Her hug is so warm. I know she has the different power to copy someone's powers. I snuggled her. So warm! : 3. "Aiden, do you know where the warm comes from?" she asked.

I looked at her with my curious eyes. "Um… by your power?"

Mom giggled. "Maybe but the most powerful thing is love," she answered. "That's how I gave warm to you and your family. I give my love to everyone so that they never felt bad… Without me or all of us, you make your own flame and remember that we all love you."

*Flashback End*

Love? That's what my mom said. Too cliché but I love her… Dad… my siblings… Pops… Grandpa Bear… Red Alert and everybody with my heart content. Now, I felt the warm. I gasped as I opened my eyes. I sat up and looked around. What the hell in this place? This isn't the moon because the colour is very dark blue and lonely. The cold wind blew and I felt the breeze but from my inside, warm. I think my fire is increasing because Mom told me.

"Mom… I hope you can hear me… You don't need to worry… Your big boy is strong now…"

"AIDEN!" I heard someone. It was Hyenard, ran towards me. "Phew! I thought you're a goner… Say! Did you melt yourself with your fire power?"

"Um… Yeah, sort of. Are we still on the moon?"

"Nope, we're in Pluto."

"WHAT?! PLUTO! How the hell can we got here?!" I looked around again and yup! This is Pluto, the dwarf planet that isn't the ninth planet anymore.

"Sataniel made you a big ice tube and threw you into space. Glad I use your grandfather's teleportation card. Although, it's useful. Axl told me that I'll warm you up but you're okay," Hyenard explained.

"Thanks for the body heat but I can heat myself that Mom taught me. We should get back," I suggested as I stood near him. Hyenard activated the card and teleported back to the moon. When we're on the moon, Red and the Red Alert got wounded, even Dad. Dick is still solid gold without any damage.

"Everyone beat up! What kind of a monster is that?!" Hyenard shouted angrily.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so much better than fighting humans! That fucking bitch, Tyronica caught me up. Finally, I joined Ferrana's Lucifer's Children and got our revenge on her. Likewise, she's tasty that Ferrana tortured her," Dick smirked.

Dad suddenly got snapped that we heard what Dick said. His nephilim eyes revealed and summoned crimson arrow. "BLOOD ARROW!" he shot at Dick. Dick got hit at his shoulder.

Dick hissed as he held his shoulder. I sensed that he's going to attack him again. I felt useless that I didn't do anything while I was in a block of ice. Dashed, carried Dick with my super strength and threw him away into space. I heard him screaming.

Pops, Axl, Warfly, Stonekong, Crowrang, Boarski and Hyenard went silent as their eyes are big like goldfish's eyes. "WHAAAAAAAAAT THE HEEEEECCCK!"

"Nani? Never throw him in space before?" I raised a brow.

"All this hard work are worth for nothing?!" Warfly irritated.

"We did our best. For now, we need a rest," Stonekong said calmly.

"Well, it's done. Let's head back to the Jakob and need some repairs," Pops noted.

As they returned back to the Jakob Project, I stayed for a while. They thought it was over but it's not. I took off my gauntlet-shotguns and dropped on the ground. I blasted my fire blast to make a rocket booster. Flying into the space. I didn't tell them that Dick is dead. If I said it, they want to fight him again. They got wounded and never give up but Dick is different and undefeatable. He's not a human nor a reploid. Whatever he is, I won't let him kill my family. The ice daggers threw at me but I moved my hand to make a fire shield. They are melting.

"So, you're the kid that your daddy protected you," Dick is floating in the gravity. "You grew but I can't take you down like a cry baby."

"You're too cocky. It makes me feel boring. Tell me where's mom and where did you come from?" I asked.

"Didn't tell you that Vile and I from the moon? I won't tell you the place and your mom. Your mom suffered from prison and torture in many years. Thanks to you, she lived in the darkness and no one will save her! Hahahahahaha!" Dick laughed sinisterly.

No… She was imprisoned tortured in six years. I felt… hopeless… I shouldn't stay in this world for too long. However… Mom is strong because she cares all of us as a hunter. I must believe in her. I have to do something but I need to beat the shit out of him first.

(In my World - Rookiez is Punk'd)

I charged my flame and sped up to attack. Firing at him with fireballs. Dick dodged them as he spun around. Summoning ice missiles at me as I blocked with fire barrier. I punched him as he blocked it a lot of times. Uppercut at his chin. Punched at his gut. Why he didn't react to the pain I gave?

"Just like your senseless family. Physical attacks won't effect on me!"

Physical attacks won't work on him? What is this, a Persona game? Wait a minute… The Red Alert used physical attacks and Dick didn't get hurt. Dad hit him with Blood Arrow and I burned his face since I was a kid, he got damage completely. Fighting in a space is too difficult and it's a little bit cold…. I got it!

I grabbed Dick's leg as I spun around like a tornado and threw him like a shooting star. The question is… where did I throw him? The Sun… The Sun is the brightest star or planet of all but mostly risky and deadly. The answer for why the astronauts can't go to the sun is that it's a planet of fire and lava. Humans and Reploids can't survive there but I can. Dick crashed at the burning ground. I landed safely. The flames are very hot that I became stronger. My shirt and boots burned into ashes and I'm glad that I wore fireproof pants and underwear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SO HOT! MY BODY IS BURNING!" Dick got up and screamed in pain.

He's in deep pain because his weakness is elemental attacks. Since my fire is my element, I can take him down to hell. "Sataniel, you dick… Time for you to get barbeque!" I shouted as I absorbed the fires of the sun to power up. The flames surrounded me. My hair glowed into reddish orange as my eyes changed into flaming red. While my fists are blasting into flames, time to beat that bitch. I dashed into him as I gave him devasting multiple punches and kicks with fire of rage. Also, my favourite attack… Kicking his balls. I heard him 'OOOOOOOH!' like the Boulder from Avatar the Last Air bender. Now, for my finishing move that I made for myself and I really want to do this a long time ago. Charging my power first. "THIS IS MY FINAL SHOT!" my fire bursted higher and targeted at Dick. "DRAAAAAAGGGGOOOOONNN!" I took out at my pants and "PUNISHMEEEEEEEENT!" farted with my most powerful and strongest fire at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dick's final scream came into the end that he turned into ashes as I put back my pants on.

Finally… My revenge is over. That fucker who brought Dad into a deep slumber and kicked Pops and my uncles is no longer exist to this world. I felt happy. Meaning, no one is going to die by him. Honestly, what is he after he died, a reploid or a human or a nephilim? Well, he's gone now. I said that he's a real demon.

"Aiden, what kind of final attack is that?!"

"Dragon Punishment! It's my ultimate prank attack that I'm going to fart with fire at the enemy I hate so much. Grandpa Bear gave me an advice to create your style but Pops said that my final attack is forbidden. At least no one saw this but- HEY! DAD, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I was terribly shocked that Dad is here in the sun.

"I decided to check on you but I realized that you became stronger than before. Your grandfathers are right. I'm proud of you, Kiddo," Dad smiled at me.

"Thanks, Dad but do you know where we are?"

"The Sun, right?"

"And what happens if humans or reploids are here?"

"They die in seconds."

"…"

"…"

Silent, awkward treatment. T_T

"Um… So, how long did you watch me?"

"I think it's minutes ago."

Even more dumbfounded. Minutes?! So, he can take the heat. 0_0

"Dad, is that mean reploids can't melt?"

"Of course not, reploids can melt and die. Unfortunately… I'm not… fully reploid anymore."

"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" D8


	24. Record 019

Record 019 – Ro and Aro

Ro's P.O.V.

I'm drinking my apple martini in the Blood Shogunate Bar. I know I'm young but I don't care. Aiden said that Dadi woke up. Dadi was at the lounge with Zaire, Ichigo, Grandpa Bear, Grandma Bear, Uncle X and Uncle Zero. For me, I decided not to meet him or see him. I felt unhappy. That's why I'm here... Alone. Then, the music player was on.

(Shelter - Porter Robinson and Madeon)

Huh? I heard this music before.

"This is the music that your parents made it together, right?" Aro asked as he sat beside me.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, drinking my martini.

"Why you're not with them? Your siblings are happy to see your father again?"

"Not in the mood."

"Ro, your aura felt upset. Is there a problem?"

"..."

I felt silent. Aro held my hand and I felt his warm as I looked at him.

"I'll listen. So, you can tell me," he said.

I sighed. "Well... I just remembered his glare in his eyes when he left me in my grandparents' home. I don't know why but I didn't do anything wrong. Did I always ask where Mimi is? Did I made him mischievous things? I still don't know. After he left me, I felt... sad and angry... I decided to be alone... I used to it but..."

"Because you miss Mimi and she will understand you," Aro guessed.

"Right... She's not here. So, I want to be alone," I said.

"Being alone means you need privacy but not too much because you might get depressed or think negative thoughts... Look, I understand your situation but I read Mr. Axl's aura. There's a mix of happy and regret," Aro said.

"Happy and regret?"

"He's happy that he's with them but he's regret that he lost your mother and left you and your siblings. He did that because he wanted you to be safe since you were little. As a father, he didn't want to bring his kids into danger. As a husband, he loves his wife and do anything to save her. That's his reason. I hope you will understand," Aro explained.

I nodded. "I see... I was mad at him but I never hate him. I hope your reason is correct. I'll talk to him if I'm in the right mood. Thanks," I smiled.

"No problem. I won't force and I'll wait for it. If you need me, I'll be there for you," he reminded.

"Alright," I continued drinking my martini... 'I'll be there for you'? That reminds me.

*Flashback*

In my room, I was crying on my bed. Why Dadi did this to me?

"Hey there, little princess!" I heard a man voice as I got up. There's a man with a mask, top hat and cape in crimson. My eyes widened for a surprise. "CM?!"

"The one and only, Crimson Magician!" Crimson Magician surprized me as he released the confetti.

"But how did you appear?" I tilted my head.

"You call me."

"Eh?"

He went closer to me. "I heard that your mom went missing and your dad left you as well as he did the same for your siblings... He never hates you, Ro. He's going to find your mom for you... Don't negative stuffs, okay? If I'm here or not, I'll be there for you," he smiled as he wiped my tears.

*End of Flashback*


	25. Record 020

Record 20 – "Encantadia Academy"

Ichigo's P.O.V.

"Ichigo, you don't need to bring all this luggages," Zaire complained as he pointed at my twenty suitcases.  
"All my things are important, you know," I argued.  
Papa was speechless that his jaw dropped and eyes widened open, like some cartoon show. Reacted about my things to bring. He shook his head. "Ichigo, princess. You can bring a few things that you really need. Just like your mom. She brings two clothes, three undies, food and drinks, first aid kit, her wallet, phone and laundry detergent."  
"Why laundry detergent? Is it supposed to be soap and shampoo?" Zaire glanced at him with his inquisitive question.  
"Your mom wants her clothes clean and it was heavy for her to carry more clothes in her bag. She didn't use the laundry detergent as her soap and shampoo. She can find scented flowers or leaves in the forest. If not, she uses her bubble power or rose wind like Ichigo," Papa answered. Yup! She's a nephilim with the power of different.  
I sighed that I followed Papa's order. I took a pink flowery bag. Putting my valuable things in it.  
"That's my good girl. I heard that Suki and Hikari created a school for magical girls and boys. What is that called again?" Papa wondered.  
"Encantadia Academy," I replied.  
"Yeah! That's the name."  
Encantadia Academy is a prestigious school of magic and mystical creatures. Owned by two sisters from Magika, Queen Suki and Queen Hikari. They are Mama's number one fans and friends since the early days. The students at Encantadia Academy are extraordinary humans. They are mages, sages, witches, warlocks, wizards, fairies and priests that related to magic. I wish I want to study there.  
"It's your turn to find information about the Lucifer's children, Nephilims and their history. Only in Magika has more info than in this world. I'm glad you accept and I guess that you want to enroll there that badly," Papa smiled.  
"Of course, Papa… By the way, why you didn't ask Ro to do it in the first place?" I questioned. I haven't seen her in the morning.  
"Excuse me!"  
"Waah!" I jolted by Ro's speed as she headed to the bathroom. How rude. DX  
"She's grounded."  
"Huh?"  
"Underage drinking. Aro carried her to the room and explained to me. She's drunk by drinking too much apple martinis and red sparkling," Papa mumbled as he folded his arms, not amused by her action. Hah! Guess I'm the good girl here. 83  
"Well, that explains it. I better get going," I said.  
"Okay. Take care and say 'hi' to the queens for me," Papa smiled as he waved at me.  
I nodded. I took out the small book of spells that Auntie Hillarie gave it to me as a birthday gift and flipped the pages. 'Ianuae Magicae ad Academy Encantadia! (Teleport me to Encantadia Academy!),' I read in Latin. The magical pink portal appeared beneath me and teleported me to Encantadia Academy. From the looks of it, it's like a private university. A long building for classrooms, a fancy cafeteria, stadium, gym and large dormitories for boys and girls. Additionally for the perfection, a fountain with flower beds between the sides. The designs are colourful and elegant like the school in Winx. This is my dream.  
"Hey, nerd! What's your reading?"  
"Love story? Sounds gay."  
I heard five boys bullied a blue haired boy in brown clothes. He was alone. A little petrified that he tried to avoid a fight. Hugging a few books in his arms tightly. As the bully snatched his books, he threw them into the fountain. What the! That is soooo unkind. Reading books give us knowledge. oVo  
I raised my hand, concentrated at the water from the fountain. "Water of purify, I summon thee to wash the sins of the evil doers," I summoned the water from the lesson of my aunt. The water rose up and splashed at the five bullies.  
"Aaaugh! What the heck!"  
"Uncool!"  
"My phone is wet!"  
"Mama is going to kill me!"  
"Did you do this?!" the buffy bully asked. Outrageously grabbed the boy's collar.  
"N-n-n-no! I didn't do anything!" he trembled in fear.  
"Hey!" I shouted as they got my attention. Since that boy didn't man up, I can. "Bullying is a sin. You should stop that or else, I'm going to report all of you to the queens."  
The five boys gazed unusually. Upon that, they laughed that a pretty girl like me who defends the boy. The buffy bully pushed the boy into the fountain as I gasped to see his action. He went up to me.  
"Are you trying to protect that nerdy boy? Heh! You're too pretty to protect your prince-Eeeewwwoucch!" he felt the pain on his foot by stepping it with my heel. Hopping and holding it. "Why you?!" he tried to launch a punch at me but I dashed away from him with using my glyphs. One thing he didn't notice that my booty trap is under him. It set a twirling rose wind and flew him off to the sky. I don't know where he landed but I probably know he will in the pigpen. The boys looked at me nervously.  
"I know myself that I'm pretty in pink but you need all to respect someone who didn't harm you. What should I do to you, report you all to the principal, end up like him or leave," I taunted.  
The boys stepped backwards and ran away like cowards. Proved that they're not manly. After they left, I noticed the boy in brown clothes picked up the soaked wet books in the fountain. Poor guy. I'm pretty assured that the clothes can dry but the ink from the books are melted and the papers might easy to rip.  
"Hey, are you alright?" I asked.  
He forced to smile. "I'm alright. Thank you for the help," he sighed with a long face. Sad. "I wish I could man up like my dad."  
"Yeah but it's better to report the principal first. Fighting them might caught you big trouble as the teacher thinks negatively and send you to a suspension. You know the boys, right?" I questioned. Flipped my tessen and covered my lips.  
"They're my classmates, yes."  
"We need to go there but first," I waved my tessen and dried his clothes and books with my rose wind. He looks new brand him. Well, except his clothes. I don't like brown because it's disgusting about something that I don't want to know. I should ask him if he has a reason.  
"Oh! Thanks," he thanked with an existent smile.  
"Yado!" a boy in a yellow clothes and red scarf around his neck called out for him. His hair is dark green and his eyes are brown. "There you are. I'm looking all over for you. Where have you been?" he said as he walked up to us. Hmm… Did I met him before?  
"I was bullied by Gayashi and his friends but the strawberry princess saved me," the boy, Yado clarified. Strawberry Princess? My, how enchanting! :3  
"Strawberry Princess?" he stared at me from top to bottom. "Ichigo, is that you?" Huh! He knew me… Wait! I know him.  
"Kushiki? Long time no see!" I greeted happily. Yup! Totally knew him. He's Zaire's best friend since five years old. I was surprised that he grew up into a tall, handsome man. Still, I wonder if he's still Ro's love puppy.  
"You know him, Kushiki?" Yado asked. I realized he's a friend of his.  
"This is Strawberry Sunrise Nightgale-Trigger. My friend of mine," Kushiki replied.  
"Nightgale-Trigger? You mean, she's Tyronica's daughter!" Yado jumped with a shock.  
After the boys are chatting, I told them that I need to talk to the queens. They agreed as we headed to the principal's office. Then, I met them, Queen Suki and Queen Hikari Terrachi. They wore the same cocktail dresses, white blouse and high heels but Queen Suki has orange with flames accents while, Queen Hikari has blue with crystal ice accents. Of course, they're fraternal twins.  
Queen Suki: "Welcome to Encantadia Academy, Ichigo."  
Queen Hiraki: "It's our first time to see you grown up like Tyro."  
Also, they can continue their sentences, just like Devola and Popola.  
"I'm glad. It is nice to meet you," I curtsied as a sign of my respect to the adults. "As well as my father said 'hi'."  
"Oh! It's been seven years that we haven't meet Axl and Tyro in person. Where are they?" Queen Hikari asked.  
With their curiosity, I explained to them about my mother's missing, my father's searching, comatose and my siblings' missions. By the looks at their faces, they were blue.  
Queen Suki: "We didn't know that Tyro is missing. The news didn't reach to us."  
Queen Hikari: "We're so sorry. She's our beloved singer and a good friend. We wished that we heard it and help you to look for her."  
"Don't need to apologize, your majesty. It's our fault that we didn't send you a message. Therefore, I came here that I need your help. We can't find the history of nephilims, Lucifer's children, Aimaina and Seinaru from my world. Papa believed that you two have the information since our researches are impossible to find. Will you help us?" I requested.  
The queens looked each other and nodded as they looked back at me. "Yes. For you and your family."  
Brilliant! They agreed. Well, they are the fans and friends to my mother and my family. Before they gave me a tour, I reported to them about Yado was bullied by Gayashi and his ugly gang. They were pretty shock and called the bullies. As for the punishment, the bullies cleaned the whole school, wearing pink maid outfits. That was my suggestion. Hohoho! 0\v/0  
Queen Suki and Queen Hikari took me to the library with Yado as the assistant. I was stunned by many books in every large book shelves. I wish Zaire to see this. He loves reading. As I looked around, they showed me a private room. They unlocked the door, opened and entered the room after the door shut. In the private room, it's only a huge flat screen TV.  
"It's a TV. Why there's a TV in the library? Is this for watching education videos?" I raised a brow.  
"Nope, it's a supercomputer from the ancient times. Navi is an Artificial Intelligence that researches and scans everything, every places, even in decades. She is useful to us for find new or old details," Yado described.  
"It's like a biggest IPhone with Siri. I'm going to show this to Alia and Zaire," I amazed as I touched the screen. Precipitously, the IPhone went on as the queens and Yado dumbfounded. Did I destroy it? Oh! I hope it's not one billion dollars. D:  
When the female face appeared, her expression is bewilderment as stared at me.  
"Sora? Is that you?"  
Huh? Who's Sora?


	26. Record 021

Record 021 – "The Yandere"

Zero's P.O.V.

"Okay, Foxy. Let's take a break," I said to my daughter.

"Alright, Dad," Foxy nodded as she turned off her saber.

We sat on the grassy mountain and relaxed from the swordsmanship training. I lied down, putting my arms behind my head and let me sigh. While, Foxy is starring at the sky. I wonder how Axl's and Tyro's kids are doing right now.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Foxy?"

"Do you think they need us?"

"Well, all the magical mysteries are impossible to find because we're in a sci-fi life and the nephilims are very secretive. I felt useless to find Tyro," I mumbled sadly.

"No, you're not. You did everything. As well as all of us. You and Uncle X trained Zaire a better hunter. He mastered all the swordsmanship from you," Foxy got the point.

"Of course, it's coming from me. I'm the Jedi Master," I joked.

"Oh! Dad! That Star War reference!" Foxy laughed. "But still… Is she important to you?"

"Your mom, you and Zen are very important people to me. Tyro is like a little sister to us. She helped all of us. Especially, she stopped Mirakrelle Kronalla."

"Who's Mirakrelle Kronalla?"

"My stalker and yandere fangirl."

"Whooooooa! A yandere?! I didn't know you have a yandere in your life," Foxy was amazed that I have fangirls who have crush on me. But a yandere, that's the scariest type of girl of all. A kind girl with a lovesick and psychotic true nature.

"Yeah… Mirakrelle gave death threats to your mom and denial but love letter to me. Good thing Tyro stopped her for falling in love with me," I explained.

"So, how did she do it?"

"Hmm…" I should tell her the story though.

*Flashback*

Mirakrelle's P.O.V.

"To my dearest Zero,

I heard that Iris has a lover, better lover than you. I took a picture about them. Here's my proof. If you're feeling depressed, I'll be with you. Meet me at the Abel City Park."

I finished the letter to my beloved Zero and a picture of Iris and a random guy. Not photoshopped but a genuine evidence. I don't know who he is but that's not important and thought Iris is having an affair. Anyway, my name is Mirakrelle Kronalla. I'm a maverick hunter from Shinobi Unit. Just a simple girl with friends and living like a normal person. The reason why I joined the maverick hunters because I'm in love with blonde, handsome and brave senpai, Maverick Hunter Zero. I did everything like mastering the swordsmanship, complete the mission and raised to become a SA class hunter so that Senpai will notice me. Sadly, it turned out to be a failure. He's difficult because he avoided many girls who like him, even Layer. Focusing his job as a maverick hunter is very serious and significant to him. Until then, that bitch became to his life! Iris! Why her?! Why not me?! I do everything for him but he loves Iris more than me. Killing her to remove her existence isn't the best choice because Zero has detective skills and retires me as a maverick. So, I decided to write death threats to Iris and a love letters to Zero as a blackmailer. Not just death threat letters but also, dead rat, messing her room with fake blood and putting some insects in every food she eats. As for Zero, he ignored my letters. My final letter is the picture. I hope Senpai will notice and love me. I slipped the letter under Zero's door and leave it. I prayed he saw it.

After my mission of hunting the mavericks down to hell, I spotted Zero and Iris are having an argument. Is MY letter a success? To reveal the answer, I hid behind the wall.

"I can't believe that you have a boyfriend after I proposed to you! Why, Iris?! Why?!"

"Well, he's not a girly man like you! He's more handsome than you are!"

"I'll call off the wedding! We're through!" Zero shouted as he left and Iris flipped her hair and walked away.

Nani! That means… MY PLAN SUCCEED! Yey! Victory! I jumped with full of happiness. My dream will be come true. Wait a sec! I need to go to the Abel City Park to meet him. Since my mission is done, I returned to my dorm, changed my clothes and put pretty and simple make up. I went to the Abel City Park quickly as I waited for him. Time and patience are best things that the lady could do.

At 7:00 PM, I still waited for him but he's not coming. Did he ignore my offer or did I forget the time of place? I should-

"Mirakrelle? You're here?"

"Huh?"

OMG! Zero-senpai is here! I can't believe it! He's even more handsome when he spoke to me than spying on him. Nyaaaa! I felt like I'm dying! No! Not today!

"Um… Are you feeling alright? You seem quite all the sudden," Zero scratched the back of his head.

"Ah! No! I'm kinda speechless," I responded normally.

"So, you're the one who sent the letter and picture. So, why you do that?" he asked.

He has a suspicion on me. I'm VERY nervous right now. Telling the truth will make my senpai made. As well as lying is bad. I have no choice but giving the half true. "I was noticing them while I went to the market. I saw them kissing. I know that you might hurt your feelings but I just did."

"I see… You did the right thing to tell me the truth. So, thank you," he smiled.

Nyaaaaaaaaa! I felt joy inside my heart.

"Since you're here. Let's go to the amusement park," Zero-senpai suggested.

"Oh! Okay! I'll do my best to cheer you up!" I smiled cheerfully.

*Flashback End*

Zero's P.O.V.

"Whaaaaaaat?! Why did you do that?!" My daughter is pretty shock.

"Because that's the part of Tyro's plan," I replied. Although, I told Mirakrelle's perspective on Tyro's memory card that I copied.

"So, that was the act. Auntie Tyro's plan is to act that you and mom are fighting and breaking up so that Mirakrelle thinks you two hate each other?"

"Yup," I nodded.

Foxy rubbed her chin with her finger. "Even the date. Is she going to kill her?"

"Nope."

"Then, what is her next plan?"

*Flashback*

Mirakrelle's P.O.V.

Zero-senpai and I were walking to the dark alley after the amusement park. It was wonderful. We rode many extreme rides, ate carnival foods and played games. Too bad that we didn't go to the tunnel of love. He thinks that we're in a couple. Not today, I have to be normal. He likes kind girls but not fangirls. I will confess to him at the right time. I will become his future girlfriend and wife for him. No other girls get into my way.

"Zero-senpai, why are we at the alley?" I questioned.

"This is a private place to give you a 'thank you' kiss," Zero answered.

"A-a-a-a kiss?!"

That was… quick. I really do but what if it's a trap. What am I saying? I have to be alert. But, in the front of Zero? All we know Zero never lie. X, Axl and Tyro knew him. That's why they are very close.

"Let me guess. You don't want to because it's too early for that. I just like you," he said.

Oh my golly wow! My face is red and my heart is beating so fast that I might have a heart attack. This isn't a surreal. My dream turned into a reality.

"I like you too, Zero-senpai. A lot! When I first met you. Well, you don't hang out with any girls. You mostly treat them as comrades," I mumbled.

"Comrades? No, I treated them as friends. Sometimes I don't usually get along," he explained.

"You're still a kind man, Zero-senpai," I smiled.

"Thanks. Now, all you need to do is close your eyes for your 'thank you' kiss," Zero requested.

He's not lying to me. I closed my eyes and waited for his kiss. My lips was pressed by him. So soft… So elastic… So… stinky? When I opened my eyes, I was kissed… BY THE UGLY GORILLA?!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

*Flashback End*

Zero's P.O.V.

"Hahahahahaha! She got pranked. I wish I want to see the react video," Foxy commented while laughing.

"I wish I have. After the prank, she fainted," I continued.

"Huh? Is it a bad thing?" she tilted her head… a little confused.

"No, it was another one of her plan."

"If that's her plan, then who's in a gorilla suit?"

*Flashback*

Before I reply to Foxy, let's go back to the very beginning. The beginning where I noticed Iris felt uncomfortable while Tyro and Colonel tried to comfort her. We're in lounge for private talk. They showed me some death threats as well as I showed the letters from a mysterious messenger.

"This is going too far! We need to find and arrest that person for threating my sister," Colonel yelled angrily.

"Brother, calm down. I know you're mad but we have to relax and figure things out. Besides, the messenger had no clue that we're twins in the picture," Iris said as she pulled out the picture from mysterious messenger.

I was typing my laptop. "She's right. I'm still searching and analysing the letters and deadly threats but it took a while to respond," I mumbled.

"Definitely, the only person I knew is Mirakrella," Tyro replied while licking her ice cream with strawberry and chocolate with chili flavours. I don't mind the flavour but her tummy is really big. Wait…?

"Did you say Mirakrelle?" I raised a brow.

"She's in your unit, isn't she?" Iris asked.

"Yes, she was a rookie since the Eurasia crashed. She's good at combat and can fly with her wings. Also, a good chef," I answered.

"You honestly don't know because you're avoiding the chicks after the Repliforce incident," Tyro said.

"True-Hey! Wait a sec! What are you saying? Is there something about Mirakrelle?"

"The reason why she became a hunter and part of Shinobi unit… She's your fangirl. A yandere one."

"Yandere? You mean, a kind person with lovesick and insane persona?" Colonel questioned.

"Yup! She always stalked Zero at the right place and the right time. Furthermore, she got extremely jealous all the girls who are having crush on him. She wants to kill them, including her friends but she didn't because Zero rejected them and wanted to be friends better. Even cooking some foods for him with extra love like Ana from Shimoneta or Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki," Tyro clarified.

I gulped by my nervousness and thoughts about the ingredients that wasn't the piece of the meal. Don't tell me that she puts-

"Don't worry, Zero. Mirakrelle never puts some kinky filling. Papa Bear gave an advice to her that love from the heart is the best ingredient of all."

Phew! Glad that Tyro read my mind.

"Since she's the culprit, we have to report this," Colonel suggested.

"I suggest not," Tyro denied.

"What?! You said that it was her. Why you disagreed?"

"Think about it. A yandere is not a normal person who only thinks is Zero. If we report her, not only lost her job but also her insanity is going to kill all of us. Her main purpose is getting and forcing Zero to be hers. Likewise, she will going to be a maverick… Just like Ayano's mom," Tyro explained.

Yikes! I don't want my life ends up with her. I wish she accepted me and Iris and earn happiness without chaotic evil. Plus, with her yandere persona, it's not gonna be easy.

"I don't want Mirakrella to become a maverick who kills everyone for Zero. Tyro, is there another way without violence?" Iris asked worriedly.

"Without violence? Maybe we can erase her obsession," Tyro smiled.

"How?"

"I'll tell you."

Tyro told us the plan to get Mirakrelle. Our first step is that Iris and I are pretending to arguing about the picture to get her attention. My acting skill sucks for cliché and short script. At least, Mirakrelle didn't care the argument. She only wanted the result of her letter. I can't believe she's happy that her plan worked. Second, meet and date with her. I'm cool for extreme rides, eating and games but I felt nauseous to be with Mirakrelle. Hoping my fiancée isn't jealous of this. At the end, the 'thank you kiss' prank. Which Colonel put the gorilla's head on and kissed Mirakrelle. As the result, she screamed and fainted.

"Wow! I didn't know she has fears of gorillas," Colonel surprised as he took off the gorilla head.

"Me too… Tyro said that it's her weakness because kissing a gorilla or monkey is gross," I said.

"Zero, Colonel, I'm glad we did it!" Iris cheered. She arrived with-

"Axl?! What are you doing here? Did Tyro tell you about this?" I asked with a surprise expression.

"Yup! She supposed to be here but she's not feeling well because of the vomiting. That's why I'm here," Axl replied.

"So, are we going to do with Mirakrelle?"

"Take her to the lab and remove her obsession of Zero."

"That's… a good idea."

"Additionally, replace someone else."

Iris, Colonel and I looked each other with confusion. It wasn't the part of Tyro's plan. There's something awkward about Axl's adding idea. I don't know why but I don't care. Iris and I were cool and no one disturbed us.

"Okay. I'll leave her to you, Axl. Anyway, I have one more question," Colonel requested.

"What is it?"

"Tyro is two months pregnant, right? Her tummy is so big like a baby whale that it supposed to be four to five months."

"My wife and I think that we're going to have quartets. Remember the ice cream, the number one is the ice cream. Two for the strawberry. Three for the chocolate and last is the chili. We checked to the doctor while fake dating with Mirakrelle."

"WHAAAAAAAAA!"

*Flashback End*

"Tyro is going to erase Mirakrelle's obsession on you and replace someone else… It's kinda rude that you didn't ask her permission but it's for the best for Mom and you," Foxy said.

"I know. It's hard for insane people to understand about love life and someone to let go. I'm pretty sure Mirakrelle will be happy with someone else," I smiled.

"Then who is this lucky guy?"

Meanwhile at the beach…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"WARFLY, MY LOVE! I'LL DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU!"

Warfly swum away into the ocean. While Mirakrella flew into the sky and followed him endlessly. On the other hand, the Red Alert didn't do nothing but doing their relaxing day off. Stonekong and Anteator played shogi. Hyenard cooked hamburgers from the grill. Gungaroo and Crowrang are fishing. Boarski maintained the motorcycles. Last but not the least, Tonion is watching the crazy couple.

"Are we gonna help him?" Stonekong asked.

"Well, every girl hates Warfly for being mean. Just let them be," Anteator answered as he took the next move in shogi.

"Luckily, he has one," Crowrang complimented.

"Plus, she's pretty cute but violence when an enemy hurts him," Gungaroo added.

"Oh! I love to watch them go. Yeah! ~" Tonion cheered.

"Everyone! Burgers are ready!" Hyenard called them for lunch time.

"DOES ANYONE HELP ME?!" Warfly screamed.

"Let your new wife cooks for you!" Boarski shouted back as he chuckled.

"Oh! Warfly, I'll cook everything that your heart desires! Let me cook some grilled fish or shrimps!" Mirakrelle yelled cheerfully with absolute love.

"I'M A FUCKING VEGETARIAN!"


	27. Record 022

Record 022 – "The Essay of Angelo Nightgale"

Marionetta's P.O.V.

Man! What a mess! My husband is pretty busy to make Blood Shogunates secure and balance on the business. He supposed to be retired from maverick hunting and gave Tyro the role as the 'Queen' of Blood Shogunates. After her disappearance, he became back. Although, Aiden, the heir is too young to take this adult's job. Right now, I'm cleaning the whole mess in the office.

"Eh? What's this?"

I'm holding a paper. It's an essay. When I looked on the top, Angelo's name written on it but at the right corner, there's a big, red 'F'. Nani? Did he fail the test? I thought he's a perfectionist.

"Mari, what are you reading?" Signas here with a smile on his face. Behind him is Red. He didn't say anything. Only he noticed the paper.

"I discovered that Angelo failed a test on essay," I replied.

"Really? I remembered him that he never failed ever tests in his high school years. I wonder… Can we read it?" Red asked.

"Sure but I'll read it loud and clear for you too," I answered with a smile.

"Well, we're curious to listen," Signas nodded.

"Okay! Here it goes!" I began to read Angelo's essay.

~The true story of Sigma became a worst maverick ever is... he's a rapist. Why? He was single and still a virgin many years, living as a commander of peace-keeping maverick hunters. All the women don't love him with his face, his styles, his baldness and most of all, he has a tiny wiener. He decided to take everybody's virgins by force, both boy or girl or animal. Even the foods from Sausage Party. Because of his actions and unprotect sex, all of them became mavericks by AIDS, HIV or Gonorrhoea. That's why they all corrupted and illness is the virus. There were two persons he wants, X's cuteness and Zero's long hair (Sigma wanted Zero's hair for his wig). Finally, he didn't get the success. In eight incidents, there's no success. His wiener chopped off by Tyro's and Axl's deadly blow. ~

…

…

…

…

…

…

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Oh my gosh! We laughed so hard for this stupid, sexual essay! Is Angelo high?! No matter he hates Sigma, he still makes some fake rumours about him.

"Wow! He has the guts to write this," Red is still laughing as he held his stomach.

"I know! Angelo is the ultimate Sigma hater. That's why Dr. Cain gave him an 'F'," I guessed.

"Actually, I was the one who put it. It's just a fake essay to cheer up Axl," Signas said.

"Huh! So, this is fake. When did he write this for cheering him up?" Red questioned.

"After Red Alert incident, Axl felt depressed about it. He forced himself to make an essay about the history. Until Angelo joined in, wrote the essay and showed it to Axl. Déjà vu! He laughed so hard. As well as X, Zero and I read it. Everybody in the HQ turned into a laugh crisis," Signas explicated.

"What a class clown he is. Did Tyro laugh about it too?"

"Nope, she's clueless since she was three years old," I replied to Red.

"Hiya, guys!"

As we turned our heads, Angelo came in from the bedroom.

"Angelo, I thought you need some rest," I raised a brow.

"I already rested. I just had a nightmare. The same nightmare that I wish it didn't come true," Angelo murmured nervously.

We looked each other with silence. As we all know that Angelo has night terror about Tyro's M.I.A. He talked about her suffering and tortures. I tried to comfort him like everything's alright but he kept whining about it. Six years… he misses his own daughter. Then, someone broke the silent.

"Don't worry, your grandchildren will kick the bad guy's ass anyway soon."

Someone spoke and appeared behind us. Huh! Could it be?!


	28. Record 023

Record 23 – Envy

Ichigo's P.O.V.

*Flashback*

Mama is skating and dancing on the ice rink gracefully. Zaire helped Ro how to skate for the first time. While Papa and Aiden are playing videogames and warming from fire place at home. As for me, I held on the railing. My legs are wiggling. I tried to balance myself. Letting go of the railing and start skating but I ended falling down. I sobbed that I can't do it.

"Ichigo?" I looked up to Mama. She made a worried look. "What's the matter?"

"Mama, I can't skate," I sniffed.

I saw Mama's smile as she helped me up. "That's all. Then, I'll teach you. You need to learn. Practice makes perfect, ya know."

Mama taught me how to skate. When I learned it, I began to love skating. She also taught me how to ballet, sword fighting and acting.

*Flashback End*

"Sora? Who's Sora?" I asked.

"Oh! My apology. I thought you're my mistress. However, my name is Navi, the artificial intelligence. If you ask a question, I shall respond."

Navi is a polite computer. Well, As she said. What should I ask first? Hmm...

"Do you know who I am?" I asked my first question.

The computer showed off a scanner and analysed me completely. Loading to answer.

"Strawberry Sunrise 'Ichigo' Nightgale-Trigger, the second daughter of Tyronica and Axl Trigger. Sister to Zaire Michaelangelo, Sapphire Rose and Aidenko Xander Lamperouge. The granddaughter of Rosario Chirose Azrael, the Angel of Justice and Selika Yukiya Azrael. The great granddaughter of Sora Starbladzer-Azrael and Zaniel Azrael. You're an actress, ice skater and ballerina. As well as maverick hunter."

She answered correctly. Teka lang? (Wait a minute?) There's something odd. I mentioned Sora Starbladzer-Azrael, Zaniel Azrael, the Angel of Justice and Selika Yukiya Azrael. I know Rosario but not the others. Mama didn't give me details about her past.

"Sora? I didn't know she has two daughters," Queen Suki surprised.

Eh? She didn't know too.

"Me too, Suki. I think she was busy as a goddess of Gensoyume. That's why she didn't tell anything in a past few years," Queen Hiraki guessed.

They knew her. It's better to ask.

"Excuse me, your majesty. You two seem to know Sora a long time. Is she a good friend of yours?"

The queens looked at me with smiles.

Suki: "Indeed. Sora is very funny and kind like your mother."  
Hiraki: "Also, mysterious that she never tells us about her past. But she's a great companion to help us by her power for good."

"I see… Then why Navi said that I'm Sora's great granddaughter?"

"What? I don't know. Does Navi have an error?" Queen Hiraki confused.

"Navi never has an error in her life. Sora is her previous owner," Queen Suki remembered.

"Pardon me. I know you all confuse but I never lie… There's a lot of mysteries that you didn't know. If you wish to know more, I shall answer fairly," Navi said.

"Navi's right. That's the reason why we didn't know about Sora," Queen Suki agreed.

"Not only her but also Mama. I'll tell Papa about this," I suggested.

"I will send a message for your father and everyone. They require to know the truth about your mother's whereabouts," Navi requested.

"You know where Mama is?! That's wonderful!" I surprised. Finally, we have the answer to all our problems. Everyone… even my siblings and Papa… they want to search Mama for so long.

"Ichigo, I sensed an intruder nearby," Navi alerted.

Intruder?! No, not now! I will wait for everyone to search for her.

"We can set a force field so that the intruder isn't coming in for disaster," Queen Hiraki said.

"No, I trust Ichigo," Navi demanded.

"Huh? Why me?" I tilted my head.

"Because… your enemy is your envy," Navi replied.

Envy? You mean jealous? I never jealous to someone.

"Is Envy coming from Full Metal Alchemist?" Yado questioned.

"No… Envy is Ichigo's negative self. A copy coming from the Lucifer's Children," Navi explained.

"I can't believe they did that. Don't worry, I'll face Envy myself," I charged outside of the library, rushed to the hallway.

"Ichigo, wait up!" Yado came to me.

"The intruder can be deadly, Yado. Maverick or evil magical creature, I can hit it in a snap," I said.

"Then, I'll join with you. I trained as a magical warrior to become the heaven's ally," he added.

I don't like to get him in trouble but I just hope he's not reckless. "Alright but you must defend yourself," I reminded.

Yado nodded. "Anything for you, Princess."

"Also, I'm not a princess. I only like cute, pink dresses, girly things and being a lady."

All the students screamed in fright as they ran away from the ballroom. A ballroom? Is the intruder already there? My heart beats for fear but I'm not afraid the enemy. I stepped inside and examined the whole area.

"Where is he or she?" I questioned.

"Ichigo!" Yado shouted as he pushed me away. He got shot and froze like a statue.

"Yado!" I gasped as I got up and pointed my umbrella. "Calidum Desolati! (Warm Melt)" I casted a spell to warm Yado's body. Yado unfroze but shivered by the cold. "Yado, thank you for saving me but perhaps it's up to me to return the favour."

"She's right, knight without armour. This is the battle of the princesses."

I heard a voice… My voice? I didn't say anything. Navi was right again. Envy is my negative self. As I glimpsed above the balcony, I met her, a mimic me but darker. Her hair is dark pink. Unlike Ro, she wore gothic Lolita clothes with black and red, matching her make up. Her weapons are the same as mine. Envy is standing on the railing and hopped away. Her feather umbrella was opened and coasted her slow and safe, landing to the ground.

"Salutation, Strawberry Sunrise. It's a pleasure to meet you," she greeted with a curtsy. "My name is Envy. Lady Ferrana informed me that you found the knowledge about the Lucifer's children and your dearest mother. Will you excuse me? I have to demolish that spoiler."

I took out my tessen and covered my lips. "My apology but you disagreed your request. You're my bad guy but you're not me," I replied.

"Oh really? Are you curious why my name is Envy and I'm looked like you?" she asked.

"I would never jealous to anyone!"

"About your brothers and your half-sister?"

"Ano? (What?)"

"You were praised Zaire. You dislike your brother's mischievous and your half-sister's fame. Jealousy awakened from your heart. That's how I was created," Envy clarified.

No… Is she telling the truth? No, don't fall her tricks. It's only a bluff. If I lose, she's going destroy Navi. "Enough chit-chat. Let us do battle first," I raised my umbrella and posed my fencing position.

"Hmm… A good catfight makes my juice is flowing. Go for it," Envy nodded as she did the same.

"I'm pleased that I don't have an unscrupulous mouth of yours," I summoned my glyph to charge up and slashed her with fire.

(Ash like Snow – Mobile Suit Gundam 00)

Envy smirked as she blocked my attack with summoning water from her umbrella. My umbrella changed the fire element into ice as I froze my weapon and slammed it her face. She stepped back as the pain impacted her. Held her face as she whispered something.

"(Obumbratio meus… iubes tibi me) My shadows… I command thee," she waved her hand as her shadows rose. They transformed into her as clones. They're going attack me.

I opened my tessen as I threw it like a boomerang that sliced them with wind blade and defeated as they turned into mist. At a far, the shadow thrust her umbrella at me but I dodged using back flip as I slashed her. The other one summoned rose wind with thorns and blasted at me. I nullified it with my own wind as the thorns shot at the other shadows. Darn! It's too many.

"Lux coeli ego voco nomen tuum.

Discede ab iniquo animo umbris.

(Light of Heaven, I call your name.0

Vanish the shadows from the cruel soul."

The light flashed as the rays burned the shadows. It was casted by Yado. Yado is still the one man standing with his magical dagger. Magical wands can shift in a different items that fit for the owners, just like my umbrella.

"You doofus! You cannot kill my shadows!" Envy shouted outrageously.

"Sorry but you broke the rule first. It supposed princesses' battle but you just summoned clones. That's cheating. So, I joined in. She's all yours, Ichigo," Yado smiled.

"Thank you, Yado," I smiled as I glared at Envy.

Envy raised her umbrella. "Circumseptum incolumem conservabant! (Fireballs!)" the fireballs emerged behind her and threw them at me. I opened my umbrella and spin it as I parried them with the explosions. With wind, I can breathe fresh air. As I waved my umbrella, I stabbed on the ground as the ice spears came out directly at Envy. Envy jumped away to avoid it as she placed her hand on the ground. More shadow hands clutched me and Yado. They took my umbrella, tessen and Yado's dagger away from me and Yado.

"You two are sublime with these magic items of yours," Envy opened and clutched her hand as our weapons destroyed itself by her power.

"No!" I shocked.

"How dare you to do that?!" Yado shouted angrily.

"I don't care… Ichigo, without your weapons, you're powerless. You created me because of Ro, your sister. She has more powers than yours. Mama loves Ro more than you. She always ignores you. Many years, your hair and eyes are like your mother but she didn't love by your looks. Poor Ichigo, you're not like your mother. Ro has everything."

"N-n-no…"

I felt discomfort… fear… My body collapsed as I sat and cried. My tears filled in my eyes.

"Don't give in, Ichigo! She's just bluffing!" Yado yelled, tried to cheer me up.

I felt deaf… I don't have the courage to stand up… Envy is right. I'm jealous of Ro… Not only her but also Aiden and Zaire.

"…Mama…"

*Flashback in the age of 7*

"Mama, why you care Ro more than me? You always ignore me, Aiden and Zaire."

"I'm not ignoring you, Ichigo,"

Mama and I are arguing while we walked to somewhere I didn't know. Mama and Papa always took care of Ro ever since we born the same birth. Warfly told me that our grandparents and Auntie Hillarie are babysitting us while Mama and Papa always brought Ro anywhere. The reason why is because Ro has the same power as Mama and a chosen one for the future. Zaire and Aiden didn't mind but I do. I want to spend time with them more than Ro. What is so special about her?

"Then, why you always with Ro?" I asked.

"Because… she's sick."

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

Mama sighed as she kneeled down and looked at me, eye to eye. "Ichigo, don't tell your brothers about this. Your papa and I noticed Ro is always sick at night… You and your brothers slept peacefully but Ro is always crying. Not only crying but also… having a fever and puking blood," she frowned sadly.

My eyes widened open. Ro is sick. Is Mama telling the truth?

"Your grandpa bear didn't know what Ro's illness is but he suggested this place," Mama showed me here… A magical world with colourful forest, pixies, animals that didn't exist in our world and any extraordinary creatures like us. She told me about the school of magic that I want to attend. "This is Magika… We asked for help from my friends. They created a cure for Ro and it worked pretty well but they suggested to watch over her so that we prepare for the worst… Ichigo, you shouldn't jealous to anyone… You see, one of my friends is jealous of me because I have this power of different. She's a strong commander but she hates me that I do her job for her with anger. I asked why. Her answer is because of my power and immortality. I can slay the mavericks in one shot and can't die… She even tried to challenge me by her strength."

"Are you accept the challenge to fight her?"

"I… accepted her to attack me… I rather in pain more than fighting my friend and understood her reason. Fighting my own friend is illegal for me. I might accidentally kill them with my power. I said to her that I use my power to protect the mortals, our friends and family. After she understood me, I… ignored her."

When I looked at her, she was sad… very sad that her power causes everyone jealous or dislikes of her. Mama and Auntie Hillarie are the only pure nephilims in our humans' and reploids' world. Even the half breeds like me and my siblings.

"Did you hate her for what she said?" I asked worriedly. Hoping she and Mama are still friends.

Mama smiled at me. "Nope… we're still friends. I decided to do her own job without my help. I can help her if she's really in danger… Anyhow, I was deep thought about someone's Point of View. Why they need to jealous if they already have something in their lives? If their jealousy continue, it causes themselves boastful and false truth. Just like you said that we care for Ro more than you. We always hang out everywhere as a family. We love you and your siblings with all our hearts. We're happy that you and your brothers are good in your health but Ro is getting sick some other time. We afraid that she suffers much and can't live a normal life like yours. If she's okay, all of us are alright. Remember this, Ichigo. It's better to emphasis in your life to accomplish and understand others than envies to someone. If you're jealous, therefore you might not get it. If you realize, well, you see."

*Flashback End*

"You're right, Envy. You are me."

"Ichigo?!" I heard Yado shocked.

"See! I told you so."

"But why I forgot my mother's words?!" I got up quickly. "Even though, I'm jealous at my sister and my brothers but I still care for them. Mama was right. You, my negative self, all of your words are false truth. Mama and Papa want all of us live a happy and healthy lives. I shouldn't envy to someone. I need to concentrate my own way. I'll have to finish you!" I shouted.

"You're still selfish!" Envy blasted a dark energy ray at me.

I closed my eyes and… deflected it?

"Whoa! Cool!" Yado seemed surprise.

When I opened my eyes… I was shielded by my parasol… A new one. It's pink with heart and strawberry craving. The top and bottom have heart-shaped red gems. Where is this come from?

"What is this?" I asked myself.

"YOU WILL PERISH!" she screamed outrageously. Summoning the shadows again.

"Virtute liberalitatis;

Obsecro ut obliviscaris animam meam.

Voca sociis vestris, ad somnum posuit in malo diaboli est.

(Virtue of Generosity,

I plead you to forgive my soul.

Call your allies to put the evil fiends to sleep)."

I casted a spell that wasn't part of Auntie Hillarie's lessons or her witchcrafts… Those words are coming from my heart. My shadows appeared but they're all pink!

"Aw! Pink! Kawaii!" Even Yado cooed for pink. : 3

My shadows and her shadows fought each other. Envy and I stared each other coldly.

"Princesses' battle only, right?" I smirked.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you're doing!" Envy summoned spiky vines from the underground, strike at me.

I did the cartwheel to avoid them. As I stopped, I gripped my umbrella with my two hands and placed the gem on my forehead.

"Ego mihi alios.

Verum accipere animam meam.

Et oblinito cedere me sicut unum.

(My other self.

Accept the truth from my soul.

Yield and seal for me as one.)"

My umbrella absorbed Envy's body like vacuuming the dust. Envy looked herself dreadly as she almost fades away.

"No! Curse you, Strawberry Sunrise!" That's her final scream and vanished from my sight.

All the shadows are gone. Yado was freed but confused of what I did to Envy.

"Um… Did you kill her?"

I shook my head. "No… I defeated her and went inside my body," I answered.

"Nani?! We need to get her darkness out of your body!"

"No need. As you can see, when I absorbed her into a mist and went inside me, I felt like I accept the truth of what she said or a sin that I committed but my envy decreased by Mama's reason and my understanding. I have 20% of jealousy but 70% of generosity because I shared and helped some of my friends while I work on my job. Although, I noticed someone is jealous of me by my talent and I ignored that because I focused on my own dreams than being self-satisfied. Right now… I need to tell Papa, Aiden, Zaire, Ro and the others about the whereabouts of Mama. That is my main priority."

"Sis!" I heard Aiden called me. He's with Zaire, Aro, Grandpa Bear, Grandma Bear, X's family, Zero's family and Red Alert except Papa and Ro.

"Where are Papa and Ro? Did Navi send a message?" I raised my brow.

"Yeah but Father needs to talk to Ro… because he already met Navi before and knew the whole truth," Kuya explained.

"Mr. Trigger said that… Navi will explain to us," Aro added.

As we all headed to the room where Navi is waiting for us. Kushiki is relieved that Yado is in a good shape after I healed a little scratches. Queen Suki and Queen Hiraki prepared some seats for all of us. And, I'm thinking about what Envy said a while ago.

"Ichigo, is something a matter?" Zaire questioned.

"A while back, Envy said something about Ro, being our half-sister," I replied.

"Maybe she spoke a wrong word," Aiden guessed as he scratched his temple.

"Maybe… Um… Did Mama say to us that Ro is sick since childhood?" I asked.

Zaire and Aiden looked each other with curiosity and confusing. They looked back at me and shook their heads as a 'no'. So, that means she kept the secret for a long time. Did Ro know it?

"If Ro has an illness, is it mental disorder?" Zaire tilted his head.

"Heck no! We know Ro doesn't have child tantrum. She's always happy and cheerful. Back when we were kids, she plays her dolls with Ichigo. You're reading impossible book like a nerd and Ichigo whines for girly stuffs," Aiden remembered.

"Hey! I was a spoiled brat back then!" I yelled that I remembered my embarrassing childhood.

"What 'impossible book' are you prefer to? It was Math," Zaire corrected.

"Math? With ABC and complicate solutions that we can't solve," Aiden added as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Oh! Algebra!" Zaire jolted.

"If all of this is true, then we have no idea that Ro's illness," I mumbled.

"I know Ro's illness," Navi finally spoke up.

"So, this is Navi. I was amused to meet her," Auntie Alia smiled.

"Navi, can you tell us where my daughter is?" Grandpa Bear asked.

"Of course, I'll explain to you the very begin first," Navi nodded.


	29. Record 024

Record 24 - 'The First year of Misery'

?

A single lamp swung on the top of the ceiling. With the shackles and chains, my hands and feet were tied. My body was numb and paralyzed. The people who kidnapped me didn't treat me like a prisoner... More like a doll that easily break.

I was tortured...

Physically... the bruises, scars and vomiting blood that they gave me.

Mentally... They injected a lot of toxic and illegally drugs on me. Also, putting some leeches and centipedes on both ears, go through my brain.

Sexually... Well, the mistress is the only one who raped me and used BDSM.

I'm in pain... but I don't care. All I care is that my husband and the kids are alright. I prayed to God for their protection with my love. Still... I don't have my power because that bitch stole it from me. Her power is similar to my daughter.

Ro... If she discovers that power, I hope that she will not become her.

I heard a door opened but I refused to look on her face. Makes me wanna puke blood on her.

"Silent as always… On your first day, you're furious and begged that we don't hurt your family. Nothing with a single hair."

"…"

"Your wish came true. You're enjoying my treatment… I'm so happy that you're hopeless."

"…"

"Can't talk, huh? Let's play a game."

Ugh! If Christian Grey is real, her ass will burn in hell. Or, let my kids use her as their piñata for their birthday.


	30. Record 025

Record 025 – "History of Nephilims, Lucifer's Children, Seinaru and Aimaina"

Navi's P.O.V.

Since no one knows the history about nephilims and Lucifer's Children, I shall clarify for the important details.  
First, how did nephilims born?  
If you read the bible, they said that Nephilims are the offspring of the "sons of God"(fallen angels) and the "daughters of men"(humans) before the Deluge, according to Genesis 6:1-4. They translate as 'giants' but they can be different as a human with angel power. We called them as 'human-angel hybrid'. However, if the demon and an angel fall in love and create a child, it also called a nephilim but the demons are attempting to execute them.  
From Gensoyume(Fantasy World), there was a young man named 'Zaniel Azrael', the son of Azrael(Angel of Death) and Forna(female demon), fought many demons as a demon hunter. The demons want him dead because he's the only nephilim who can defeat them in the fantasy world. One day, he met a woman and fell in love. Her name is Sora. He thought that she's a normal human because he can sense her demonic aura. Sora explained that she has the power of the Aimaina but she only killed evil doers and protected the people from Gensoyume as the chosen one. After Sora has the Seinaru(passed on by the former queen of SenbonZakura) promoted as a goddess, they were married and have two daughters, Rosario Chirose and Selika Yukiya.  
The twins have powers like their mother but separately. Rosario the older twin sister inherited the Aimaina and copy powers, Different. While Selika the younger twin sister inherited the Seinaru and create powers, Creation. After Sora retired as a goddess, Selika was chosen and Rosario decided to travel into a human world.  
As Rosario travelled into a human world in fifty years, she met the androids called 'Reploids' and the virus ones called 'Mavericks'. She murdered all the mavericks and criminal humans as the serial killer named 'Massacre'. In several years, she encountered an angel with the sense of justice. He didn't have the name. So, he called himself 'Justice'. They fell in love and accidentally but not a mistake gave birth to their precious twins, Evangelyn and Evanestina. Suddenly, the demons were after them. The couple sacrificed themselves to protect their daughters. Evangelyn was adopted by the CEO president of Von Monterio Company, Lancelot and Cristina Von Monterio. As well as Evanestina was adopted by Maverick Hunter Angelo Nightgale. Their names are renamed as Hillarie Von Monterio and Tyronica Nightgale.

Now for the 'Lucifer's Children'.  
Sigma, the worst maverick of all history came across a woman who has the same power as Sora. Velan is Sora's arch-enemy and a powerful demon. They collaborated to revive the creator of the Maverick virus, Dr. Albert Wily. After the successful revival of Dr. Wily, they created another project as a top secret, 'Project Nephilim'. Project Nephilim is to create more clones with nephilims' DNA and powers. The clones are called 'Mimics'. They used Rosario's and Justice's dead bodies to complete the formula. Unfortunately, the mimics are like human beings with superhuman strength, speed and mortality. Sigma is trying to capture Tyronica for a new formula but he was repeatedly defeated by the hunters. As well as Sora defeated Velan. The 'Project Nephilim' is still continuing by Dr. Wily. He revived Sigma again but as for Velan, she reincarnated as 'Ferrana' for upgrading her strong Aimaina.

Seinaru  
-The positive or light aura created miracles like healing, revive, blessing or perish of all darkness. It was created by Kami-sama (God) and gave the power to the loyal and kind-hearted king and queen of SenbonZakura. It was passed on to Queen Sakura and King Ryu. And then, to Sora, passed to Selika.

Aimaina  
-The negative or dark aura that manipulate the powers from other people for chaos and destruction. Kami-sama created it as the Seinaru but he gave it to the trustworthy warriors, Hotaro Clan or Weapon Summoners. Hotaru Clan was extinct and the half of Aimaina was stolen by Velan. Luckily, the sole survivor escaped and lived in a human world. The Aimaina inherited to her family. Next to Sora, passed on to Rosario. After Rosario's death, her Aimaina supposedly passed on to Tyronica but Tyronica is too weak to use it. Instead, her granddaughter, Sapphire Rose.


	31. Record 026

Record 026 – 'Tyro's whereabouts'

X's P.O.V.

So much history about Nephilims, Lucifer's Children, Seinaru and Aimaina. I can't believe that Sigma and Dr. Wily are still alive. Even, Zero isn't happy for it. Did Tyro already know about this?

"Navi, did Tyro know about all these?" I questioned.  
"Tyronica's birth mother, Rosario told her before getting married to Axl. She told Axl about this but they decided not to tell anyone, even their own children," Navi answered.  
"Mother and Father are enigmatic but they did it to protect us," Zaire mumbled.  
"Protect us?" Aiden confused.  
"Just like Sigma, Dr. Wily and Ferrana. They…" Zaire gulped. "Used our real grandparents' blood, flesh and muscles as ingredients… They did the same as our mother. As a result, our lives were amity because Mother begged not to hunt us down as nephilim-reploid half-breeds and held by them as their prisoner."

We're silent but mostly shocked by Zaire. His theory is revulsion but can be true. Likewise, our enemies want power to conquer the world.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Aiden tried to hold his mouth.  
Ichigo put her hand on her chest that she felt a sting on her heart. "Mama… Why did you do that?" she murmured with her tears filled.  
As I looked to everyone, they have the same feelings as Aiden, Zaire, Ichigo and I… Also, Mr. A was silent like blank. Red snapped his fingers to pay him attention.  
"Huh? Oh! Navi, who are Baby Cake's punishers? What kind of torture? Where is she?"  
Oh my goodness! What's in his mind?! His daughter got abducted and tortured. Why he asks that?! D8  
"Angelo, I don't think that's not a good ques-"Red didn't continue because Navi suddenly spoke up.  
"Sigma, Dr. Wily, Ferrana, Marjona, Sataniel, Vile and Terro. They are the ones who tortured Tyronica. The second answer is all of the tortures. I cannot divulge all kinds of tortures by words. The third important answer to all, Tyronica is at the moon with Lucifer's Children seal. Found by Aidenko Xander Lamperouge Nightgale-Trigger," Navi answered.  
Phew! I'm glad Navi understood that everyone doesn't want to hear about kinds of torture. The tortures can be agonising… or dirty.  
"Damn it! I was too stupid that I didn't notice," Aiden grunted as he slammed his hand on his face.  
"Well, we found the answer… Although, we don't know the password of the seal," Zaire said.  
"All kinds of torture like Beatings and physical violence, Blinding with light, Boiling, Bone breaking, Branding, Castration, Chinese water torture, Garotte/Strangling, Cold Cell Torture, Combing, Crushing, Cutting, Denailing,Disfigurement,Drowning,Dunking,Flagellation,Flaying,Foot roasting,Foot whipping, Force-feeding, Genital mutilation/forced circumcision, Hamstringing, Hypothermia, Jetliner position, Kneecapping, Keelhauling, Mutilation, Noise ,Oxygen deprivation, Pitch capping, Pressure points, Rape, Rat torture, Riding the Rail, Sexual assault, Sawing, Scalping, Scaphism, Shrimp tie / ebi-zeme, Sleep deprivation, Sound ,Starvation ,Strappado/squassation, Stress positions, Ta'liq hanging from a metal bar, Tarring and feathering, Thumbscrew ,Tickle torture, Tooth extraction, Walling, Water cure and Waterboarding," Warfly guessed.  
All of us stared at him with a shock.  
"Dude! Navi said that she can't answer in words. Now you done it!" Zero shouted as he covered Zen's ears.  
"Daddy, are those words bad?" Zen confused.  
Queen Suki and Queen Hikari cried as their beloved idol suffered from those.  
"Suki, we shall pay for what they're done to Tyro."  
"We must summon some monsters. We can ask Hillarie."  
"I heard you loud and clearly. Do you want to summon Bendy?" Hillarie asked.  
Zaire created an ice bucket and gave it to Aiden. Finally, Aiden vomited in there. Ichigo cried as Alissiya comforted her. Foxy hit on Warfly's head as for punishment.  
"Um… You know Tyro is immortal. She can't die by those, right?" Boarski asked.  
"Immortality can't die and age but they can feel pain," Stonekong answered honestly.  
Anteator sighed sadly. "I'm certain that she's suffering from those. That's why Axl tried to rescue her alone in six years ago."  
"Red, is Angelo alright? He seems quiet," Hyenard asked as he looked at Mr. A. He's right. Mr. A is still silent like blank again.  
"Angelo?" Red waved his hand in the front of him to get attention again.  
"Oh! Since Tyro is in the moon, how to access the Lucifer's Children seal?" Mr. A questioned.  
He dodged it. Is he trying to avoid it?  
"Only Lucifer's Children members but Sapphire Rose, Axl and Tyronica can mimic the password," Navi replied.  
"This is great! Baby Joey and my son-in-law are at Abel City. So, we can go there and save Baby Cake. They're the only hope and kick the Lucifer's Children asses," Mr. A cheered as he punched on his palm.  
"Yeah! You're right, ! In that case, we can help too," Queen Suki volunteered.  
"We were busy on the war here. Since the war of Magika is over, we can help you and build reinforcement," Queen Hikari suggested.  
"That will be wonderful. I was curious about the war at your land but let's rescue Tyro first and have girls' bonding together. I better go back to Abel City to tell Ro and Axl," Mr. A smiled happily and walked away.  
"Me too!" Red followed him.  
Mr. A is a positive person but… when he heard about Tyro, he was silent and hid his true emotions. If my curiosity wants to know, therefore there's only one person who can predict his true feelings. "Aro, you can read auras, right? What's Mr. A's aura?" I questioned.  
Aro noticed me for my question. "His aura is pretty mix. When he has his hopes up, he's hopefully happy. When he heard that Ms. Tyro was tortured by what Warfly said… His aura was furious to the max. Like, he's going berserk," he answered nervously.  
"As a father, he is scary when he's angry," I mumbled nervously. I knew it. If he's in the battle field and met Tyro's torturers, he will be in beast mode.  
"X-sensei, if my father and Ro knew about this, we need a plan to release my mother from those fiends," Zaire suggested.  
I nodded. "Right. In the past six years, I was focusing the duty as a commander. As a friend, this is the day that I have been waiting for."


	32. Record 027

Record 027 – 'Second Year of Redemption'

?'s P.O.V.

Ro became nine years old this year. She's sitting the floor and starring at the oven. Waiting for the cookies fully baked. I chuckled that she's afraid of her cookies getting burn.

"Aw! Stop it! You know I hate burn cookies," she pouted with her puffy face.

"Sorry, I can't stop it. You don't have to worry. You did the right time."

*Ting*

"See?"

Ro got up as she took out her mittens and opened the oven. The cookies have a sweet aroma and golden brown. She gently grabbed the tray of cookies and placed it on the table with a pot holder. Removed the cookies and put them on the plate. After the cookies are a little warm, she attempted to take one but I slapped her hand.

"Hey!"

"Wash your hand before you eat," I noted.

She washed her hands and wiped them with the towel. She took one cookie but she looked at me. "You should taste it!"

"Ro, I can't eat because I don't have a stomach. Maybe you'll be the taste tester," I suggested.

"Oh! Okay," she took a bite with her munching sound. "Mmm! This tastes good!" she surprised as she continued eating it.

I chuckled. "Sure it is."

"Angelo, she talked to herself again," I heard Marionetta outside of the kitchen, concerned about her granddaughter.

"Nope. She talked to the ghosts. You know, Tyro has shinigami eyes," Angelo remembered.

"True. Is she able to hang out with her new friends?" she asked.

"Of course, she has our daughter's and son-in-law's blood!" he smiled.

Her grandparents seem to worried that Ro is alone and only always talks to me as an imaginary friend. Of course, kids can imagine their own creativity but the parents sometime think it's schizophrenia. She's always talking to me about what's she doing today and her mother while her grandparents and other housemaids are busy.

At night time, I checked on Ro. She's asleep. That means it's good. I took ten of the cookies and flew away from her home. With her behalf of her power, I located the place that normal humans, reploids and other creatures can't sense it. I teleported to her mother's prison. Try not to puke or cry. When I saw her anguish body, I highly sure that her husband, her children, her family, her friends and all of the people she cares want the enemies are eliminated with their justice. Her eyes… filled with dim. Two years of pain, thirst and starvation. If I feed Ro's cookies, will she eat them like in the normal days? As I took one cookie, I put it on her lips... and poked it... A few pokes, she did not-

"Waah!"

"Sorry.*munch* did I bite your finger?"

"Um... No, I was dumbfounded."

She ate the WHOLE cookie. She's alive and hungry. I kept feeding her and gave her water to drink. The enemies didn't take care of her. They more tormented her terribly.

"This is my first time to eat little princess' cookies," she mumbled.

"You knew this is Ro's cookies," I said. "She misses you so much... Not only her but also everyone."

"I know... But I have no choice but to stay here as their ingredient to accomplish their formula."

"Ingredient? For what?"

"They... used me to create mimics but every time fails... If I escape and return to my family, they will capture one of my kids and replace as a new one."

So, this is the reason why she was tortured and stayed forever to protect her kids. This is preposterous. I need to do something!

"What are we going to do? We can warn them so that we can evacuate."

"Ferrana stole my power. Meaning, it's infeasible to conquer... There's only way to defeat her."

"Then, what's the only way?"

"Patience is the key to success… If they turn teenagers."

Her words are like a prophecy which the people doesn't understand but to me… I knew who he, she or they are.


	33. Record 028

Record 028 – "Bananas?"

Aiden's P.O.V.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh my god! X!" Uncle Zero was shocked that Uncle X was caught by KING KONG! DX

I have no fucking idea where it came from. We just explored the Encantadia Academy and then, that big ass, fucking gorilla snatched Uncle X. Seriously! Did the Lucifer's Children plan this or it's just a experiment from the science class?

"King Kong! Please don't harm Uncle X! He's not a blueberry or a butt plug!" I shouted.

"Aiden! Don't say that!" Zaire yelled at me angrily.

"What 'that'?" I'm confuse.

"That!"

"The blueberry?"

"No, that!"

"Oooooh!" LMAO! XD

"Stop the dirty joke and we need to do something!" Ichigo snapped us off.

As me and my older brother noticed the king kong starred at Ichigo, he released X from his grip and Zero caught X. Anyhow, King Kong got his new toy… my pink sister.

"Eeeeeeek! Get your filthy hands off me, you stinky money!" Ichigo screamed in fear. As a lady-like, she hates gross stuffs.

"Hahahaha! Now, it's the strawberry!" I laughed.

Ichigo made a growl as her expression changed. She took out her brand new umbrella.

"Turn my brother into a gorilla's delicious meal.

Permanently and suffer.

If he apologizes to me the sin he did, return his form."

I have no idea what her Latin words means but she zapped me with her magical umbrella. Butterflies and rainbows popped out my view. When I coughed because of the fairy dust, I started to realize.

"ICHIGO! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Hahaha! Serve you right!"

My bitchy sister magically turned me into a one, ginormous, and yellow banana. Not LMAO! .V.

"That's a great idea, Ichigo but…" Zaire saw the king kong dropped Ichigo and took me instead. "You should use ANY items into banana, not our own brother."

"Onii-chan is right! You're busted!"

"That's my punishment for laughing at me."

"Aiden? What's going on?" Stonekong arrived at the nick of time. He's the strongest man in the Red Alert and beats everyone to death for sure.

The King Kong noticed Stonekong and freed me. Furthermore, they starred each other as I can feel the heat that I want to see in action. THIS IS IT! \\*^*/

"Why, hellllooooo! You're very handsome. What's your name?" King Kong flirted him with smiling lips and beautiful eyes.

What then?! This King Kong is a QUEEN KONG!

"Um… Stonekong, Miss Queen Kong?" Stonekong tilted his head.

I can feel the love at their sights. Curse you, Lion King's love song! D:

"Well, I'm glad X, Ichigo and Aiden freed," Zero smiled.

Uncle X relieved. "Yes, I'm glad that I'm not eaten by her."

Me: "WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M A FUCKING, YELLOW SHIT!" DX

Zaire: "Aiden, watch your words and you're a banana." :U

Ichigo: "LMAO!" XD


	34. Record 029

Record 029 – 'The father's perspective'

Ro's P.O.V.

Urgh… Having a headache gives a lot of shits. I'm enjoying drinking apple martinis and red sparkling to remove my bad mood but I was drunk too much. Also, Aro made a bad move to take me to my dad. I don't blame him. He wants me to talk to him as father and daughter. Now… Where am I? I wasn't in my room… Don't feel like walking but someone moved me.

Nani? This isn't my view. I saw my old house where my mom, dad and my siblings lived as a normal life. As I was closer to the door, I recognized the hand unlocked the door with a key. A glove and a reploid arm armour… That's Dadi's?!

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I heard a scream. Not a scream of fear, anger or agony… It's a scream of cuteness, coming from four of us as babies in Attack On Titan cosplayers. Aiden is Eren. Me as Mikasa. Ichigo is Historia and Zaire is Levi. OMG! We're soooooo cute back them! X3

They crawled faster and hit him on his legs with our toys. It's not very painful because we were just soft babies.

"Ow!Ow!Ow! You got meeeeee!" Dadi screamed with laughter as he lied down on the floor, pretended that we killed him. Zaire, Ichigo and I giggled. While Aiden climbed on the top of him and patted Dadi's chest.

"Axl Jr., Did you try to wake Daddy?"

That voice… my tears came out as I missed her voice. Mimi… She recorded us with a video camera. Her smile is full of joy.

"Daaaadaaaa!" Aiden slapped Dadi's chest even more until…

"Waaah!" Dadi got up as he carried Aiden. I think I know the reason why… Aiden peed Dadi's shirt. XD

"Oh dear! Love, I forgot to put the diaper because the pants is too tight. That's why I put brief instead," Mimi explained.

All of us laugh. Actually, Aiden laughed louder.

Dadi pouted. "Aiden, you little prankster."

Suddenly, someone dried Dadi's shirt… It was me. The innocent smile on my face showed to him.

"Aw! Thanks, Ro." Dadi kissed my forehead.

I was giggled happily in the past. But now… I'm not. Why my dad's perspective show this to me?

Out of a blue, a glitch popped out as it showed a wounded woman who was tied up in chains. My head ache returned a little bit as the glitch disappeared. The hell! What was that?! Is this a memory or a virus that my dad forgot to anti-virus cleaner? Back to the flashback, he was moving to my siblings' room and opened the door. I was… crying in my mom's arms. Noticing the black aura within me as my mom tried to heal me.

"Tyro, what's wrong with Ro?" That's my line.

"I don't know but I never seen this before. I think… She was chosen to become the Aimaina user that my real mom told me. That's why I healed her but my different didn't work," she cried.

Dadi went closer to her. "Let me help you. If the two of us heal her, I think it will work. Let's get it a try," he suggested.

As Mimi nodded, their hands put on my chest as they glowed… In a few minutes, I slept peacefully. My mom sobbed as she hugged Dadi. Dadi comforted her. Am I sick since I was a little? Why they didn't tell me? Maybe… It was painful for them but my curiosity wants to know the truth if I have an illness. In a past few years, I always sick and they healed me again. Even, they took me to Magica that the queens helped them. Luckily, the queens created a blessing of light that sojourned the illness. As a result, I'm feeling better since I was six and returned at the age of 12 because of my ability to steal dark energy from the mavericks which is the Aimaina. Now, I realized that I was ill by that power…

There's a scene that after my dad left me, he trusted Pops to take care Aiden. Aiden missed him so much that he was really close to him. It was the same as Zaire and Ichigo. In his journey, he walked every cities, crime world and abandoned places with mavericks. He fought them too as for survival. Suddenly, another glitch appeared as the woman suffered more torture by the five people. My heart is beating that I'm going to have a heart ache. Then, it went back to the castle that my dad saw. Castle? That's the castle from my dream! That means Dadi is going to save Mimi. The question is why he's not with her? He spotted a reploid and a human that dressed up in black uniform and armours with silver demon brooch. They revealed their lightsabers and attempted to kill him but Dadi sliced them quickly with a scythe, it's the S.S.S. used by the previous owner, Grandpa Bear. A black blood splattered that I believe myself they're not human or reploid. He entered into the castle and one of the people in black and silver demon brooch avoided him because he used his copy abilities to change into one of them. As he entered another room, I spotted many incubators sealed humans, reploids and monsters. The monsters are tall and rotten. Their heads are like dinosaurs. They have long arms and legs with claws. What are they? Are they kidnapped or created?

Lastly, he stopped as he's in the front of the door. To unlock it, he whispered something in Latin. I should ask Ichigo to translate it. The door opened and the inside of room is… *GASP!*

"Mimi! /Tyro!"

We both gasped in horror. The room is Mimi's prison… More like a torture room. I… D-d-d-don't know what to say to my siblings t-t-t-to see what I see… Mimi has a lot wounds from beating, burns, whip marks and blood all over her unclothed body. Tied up her arms and legs with chains. I was… speechless… crying… and quail… All I knew Mimi is the strongest nephilim but why those dirty, heartless, shitty bastards did to my mom?

Dadi rushed to her as he touched her cheek to check if she's alive. Mimi woke up in anaemic condition with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Axl."

Mimi, why you act like that? Her aura is filled with happiness. Don't tell me that your mind is fuck up by the people who suffered you.

"Tyro, I'm so sorry that I didn't come to rescue you sooner. Now I'm here to free you," Dadi cried.

"It's… alright… I can manage," she said.

Really, Mimi?! We're sick of seeing you like that! What are you thinking?! I'll kick their balls of them! I swear it!

"I know you tried to protect us but I can't handle this about what you did. I left our kids so that our family will protect them. Especially Ro, we don't want to let Ferrana uses her just like what Sigma did to all of us back then."

"If you free me, they might hunt our family."

Me? Why Ferrana wants me?

"I know… but there's the only way you can remain here and your soul will be with me."

Huh? What is Dadi doing?! Why is he pointing his gun to Mimi, his own wife?

"No! Dadi!" I shouted.

*Bang*

I fell down as I sat on the floor. The scene turned blank. My dark mist came out. I don't know what happened but I cried in fear… Did Dadi kill Mimi?

"No, Ro… He saved me."

That voice… It cannot be… I'm in a dream… When I turned around, my eyes widened open… I was in the front of… No! This is my dream! Everywhere is an illusion that I created!

"It's not an illusion, sweetie," she spoke as she walked towards me.

"No, stay back! You're not real!" Because of fear, I felt like my aimaina is going to react for self-defence.

I moved back but she moved forward.

"Ro, this place isn't your mind. This is Axl's mind. Your dad told me about… the reason why he left you and your siblings… He did that because he used the behalf of my power to get my soul into his mind. That's the only solution to stop torturing me by them and his mind is my rehabilitation," she smiled at me kindly. With her aura, she's real and my dark mist decreased.

"She's real, Ro." Rosario spoke up finally. She's been quite in a couple of days.

"We meet again, Ro."

"Mimi…"


	35. Record 030

Record 030 – 'Axl's reasons'

Axl's P.O.V.

I shot Tyro… with the tranquilizer bullet. I placed my hand on her head and absorbed her soul to me. This is the only way to stop from getting torture. After I got married with her, her 50% power gave it to me. I don't know much about nephilim with rare power… Rosario said something about this.

'If you married to my daughter with all your love, loyalty and sacrifice, the half of her power transferred to you.'

I didn't use her behalf on my every mission but it's always activate when my life is a threat. Tyro is always protect me in years. Not only me but to everybody. She used her power to protect people as a maverick hunter and to exterminate the malicious mavericks and criminals as the Queen of Blood Shogunates. Well, she didn't kill mavericks who are infected and the criminals with true reasons. She let X to do his job. Rehabilitation or remove the virus is X's solution. That's why General Signas chose him as the commander of the maverick hunters. As for criminals, she let the humans do to them.

As for her soul, she's in my mind as a navigator. Well, she enjoyed wandering around and creating something she likes. I don't mind but as long as she's happy. I'm glad she did but she misses to go back to the real world and hug our kids.

Until Sataniel discovered me that I was in the castle and escaped from the moon. I went back as soon as I can. We fought but Sataniel is hard to defeat and I was damaged. Aiden found us… except the farting part. It's really funny. 030

Aiden punched Sataniel with fire punch. He cried to see me and wanted to get closer me. Sataniel isn't done yet as he blasted us. I shielded my son with my own life. At the end, I fell in a coma and Tyro scolded me for being reckless. TT_TT

While in comatose state, I spent my time with Tyro before I woke up.

After six years, Zaire, Ichigo, Aiden and Ro grew up and worked as maverick hunters… I was amazed that Zaire is the smartest and youngest commander. Ichigo has three talents as her jobs. Ro is a famous pop star like Tyro and Aiden is the Prince of Blood Shogunates who handles the dangerous situations. Still, my little prankster to me when he used 'Dragon Punishment' as his secret weapon. They happily to meet me again. Unfortunately, Ro isn't happy to see me. I don't know what to say or explain to her. So, I asked Tyro about this. She said that she's the one to explain everything.

So, here it is. Ro and Tyro hugged each other with tears. I'm still awake while I plugged my USB cord on my back of my neck connected to Ro's… She's a half reploid. Being a half reploid, she or he can drink E-tanks, have connection cord on their back of the necks and memory data on their brains.

Right now, I don't disturb their girls' talk. I have no mood to grounded Ro. All I want is to understand Ro and reunite again.


	36. Record 031

Record 31 - 'Truth hurts but Love cures'

Ro's P.O.V.

Mimi is humming while I lied my head on her lap. She stroked my hair just like good ol' days. I was crying in a few minutes but stopped and calmed down.

"Ro..."

"Huh?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

As I raised my head up and got up, I listened to Mimi about the history of nephilims, Lucifer's Children, Aimaina and Seinaru. Not just all...

"What in the ass?! You got to be kidding me! Ferrana is my real mom!"

"I know it's hard to explain."

"I know! Maybe she messed your mind with centipedes or slugs! Zaire, Ichigo, Aiden and I are birthed by you!" That's the point. My mom and dad didn't do surrogacy to anyone. With my power of different, she never lies.

"Yes. That is true. After Ferrana locked me, she said that she used her shape-shifting and became Axl to make a baby... I thought your dad and I had sex thrice after our wedding day," Mimi confused as she put her hand on her right cheek.

As I eye-widened and jaw dropped, I can't believe my mom said that... Even they had their sex drive turned crazy. Oh! My childhood ruined. X-X

"Oh! Did I just say that out loud?" Mimi shocked.

"Nope..." Yesh.

"Um... Mimi, do you think it's true about what she said? If you do, that means I'm not your daughter, right?" I asked... sadly as I lowered my head.

"I hope she made a delusion... Real or not, you're still our baby no matter what. You did incredible things, even your siblings do the same," she smiled at me, using her finger to raise my chin up and kissed on my forehead. "I can see or hear from your father. I truly amazed that you all grew up."

"Yeah, right. We grew up… without you and Dadi. Some of kids in my age doesn't understand about what exactly happened to you two. Even, Aiden beat the hell of the bullies as being parentless," I mumbled.

Mimi sighed. "They're still young but they'll learn the truth when they grew up."

"Mimi, why Dadi didn't tell us? I felt like an asshole that I'm not happy for him."

"Well, he didn't want to bring our babies into danger, ya know. As an Ultimate Hunter, he went into most dangerous missions. You're still in a baby level, Baby Joey," Mimi cooed as she pinched my cheeks.

"Stop it! Mimi! I'm not a baby anymore," I pouted.

"You're still our baby girl!" she giggled. "Anyway, you need to go to Magika. I sensed that you, your dad, your siblings, our families and friends are going to Lucifer's Children hideout."

"Nani? As in, they knew?"

"Yes, you need to be ready for the war."

"War? What are war? Is there a maverick war?" I questioned in confusion.

"It's a war between the good nephilims like us and the bad nephilims called 'Grigori'. Grigori is a nephilim clone turned into a monster. Ferrana, Sigma and Dr. Albert Wily attempted to make some perfect nephilim with Different by using my DNA but it turned out to be a failure and wolf in sheep clothing. With the help of X, Zero and the others, we can win the fight," she explained.

Not just a war. It's a supernatural and sci-fi war. As my mom's vision, I believe in her. I have to do this literally. Likewise, taking my mom's body and bring back to normal.

"Alright, I'll follow you," I nodded as I stood up.

"Wait!" Mimi stood up too.

"Huh? What is it, Mimi?"

Mimi hugged me as well as I. "Promises doesn't have a deadline. There will be life limit. I'll promise you that we'll be together again as a whole family. If I die or erase my existence, you should not forgive me because that will be broken."

"Mimi… Don't say that but I won't give up and I'll keep that promise… I love you, Mimi… So much," I sniffed.

Mimi kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Ro."

Suddenly… A light flashed like sunrise as I woke up in reality… I got up from my bed as I looked up to the ceiling.

"Ro, are you alright?" I looked at my dad. He showed a worried look, not faking it. He knew that Mimi is inside his mind in four years.

As I got up, I plugged out the cord. It was sore at first but healed a few minutes. "I met Mimi… Are you keeping a secret in four years?" I questioned.

Dadi shook his head. "I tried to tell you sooner but Sataniel gave me an ultimate K.O."

"I see… I'm sorry for being an asshole," I apologized. Apologizing is hard for me because I kinda ignored him and underage drinking. At least, I said it quickly.

"It's alright… It's my fault that I didn't say to you, Ichigo, Zaire and Aiden about saving your mom. I don't want to join you because I don't want to end up like her. That's why I did and ended up badly," he clarified and sighed. "Still… I'm glad that I accomplished the mission… And made a promise for you," he glanced at me with a smile.

That was hit me that I remembered the promise.

*Flashback as Ro at the age of 8*

Dadi locked up in the bedroom for five weeks. One of my siblings tried to reach him but they weren't brave enough. Grandpa Bear and Grandma Bear took care of us while Dadi is depressed. Later that night, I prepared my thing that I need and ran away from home. I'm not running away from my problems… All I want to find Mimi so that we can be back to normal. As I went to the forest, monsters appeared. I fought them with Angelic Air that Mimi taught me for self-defence but one of them ate my leg. Anxiety and afraid, I cried and sat defencelessly. Monsters jumped up to attack me again but they didn't. When I opened my eyes, Dadi is here as the monsters were killed by his blood rain.

"Oh my god! Ro, are you hurt? Let me heal your leg," he put his hand on my leg as it healed and regenerated fast.

I was still crying and whimpering.

"It's alright, sweetie. Dadi's here," he carried me and stroked my hair to calm me down. He took me back home and rested peacefully. In the morning, I stayed in my bed with my daddy. "Ro, did you run away because Dadi is bad?" he asked sadly.

I shook my head. "You didn't abuse or rape me, Dadi."

Dadi's eyes widened open and jaw dropped for what I said. "Who taught those words?!" he shocked.

I tilted my head. "Grandpa Bear," I answered.

Dadi placed his palm on his face. "Man! Why he said to you?"

"Also, I want to save Mimi from mavericks so that I can be a wonder pet," I added.

Dadi reacted dumbfound. He realized that I missed her for five weeks. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ro, saving Mimi isn't easy. The monsters are highly cautious," he reminded.

"But I have powers!"

"It doesn't matter, princess. You'll still need to learn more… Mimi doesn't want you to be in danger… You know what, I'll make a promise that I will find her. Be a good girl for me, okay?" he smiled as he nuzzled my nose.

"Heehee! Okay, Dadi! I love you!" I giggled as I suddenly transformed into a puppy, a Pomeranian type.

"Love you too!"

*Flashback End*

My tears came out from my eyes and ran down to my cheeks. I realized I was crying with the tears of joy and regret. Regret for not remembering the promise and got mad at Dadi. Joy for seeing Mimi again, understand Dadi's hardship to find her and reunite as family. Dadi noticed me as he hugged me for comfort. I'm glad he accepted my apology. I felt stupid before. Now, I'm feeling better already.


	37. Record 032

Record 032 – 'Prepare for combat'

Axl and Ro arrived in the library at Magika, the queens, their families and friends started the plan to rescue Tyro and slay all the mimics. Ro added the topic about the grigories. However, she secretly hid the fact about being Ferrana's child. Queen Hikari and Queen Suki described that grigories don't weak to other weapons except electric and holy weapons. On the other hand, Angelo, Douglas, Aneator and Dr. Jelavitch invented the weapons with the queens' and Hillarie's powers. All hunters decided to rest and prepared for the battle on the next day.

At the training room, Zaire sat on the floor in Indian sit position and closed his eyes. Meditated with his mind and soul. Then, he heard the sound of the footsteps.

"Alissiya, is that you?" he asked.

"Yup! You should go to sleep for tomorrow," Alissiya giggled as she walked towards him.

Zaire opened his eyes. "I require meditation to focus… What about you?"

Alissiya smiled as she sat beside him. "I'm in the navigation team with my mom. Dad said that if the mavericks, mimics or grigories, I'm using my buster to shoot them."

"That's very worthy of you… Just promise me that you'll be safe," Zaire smiled as he wrapped his arms around Alissiya and hugged her.

"Promise that I'll help you as your lucky charm," Alissiya kissed Zaire in the cheek.

As the couple stayed a little longer, Aiden spied on them with his IPhone to take photos.

"Heehee! I'm going to post it on Facebook," he said.

"When are you going to sleep, stalker?"

"Wah!" Aiden shocked that Warfly appeared with his arms folded. "Warfly, you're scaring the shit out of me!"

Warfly rolled his eyes. "And you're stalking your own brother. Go to sleep."

"Warfly, are you worried about me?" Aiden cooed.

"Hell no! I just want you to fuck off," Warfly complained.

"Hmph! Meanie!" Aiden looked away as he walked to his room. Instead going to his own room, he shifted into a soldier as he went to the R&D room. Meeting with Angelo, Douglas, Anteator and Dr. Jelavitch. "Wha s'up?!" he transformed back to normal.

"Oh! Axl Jr., you need some sleep early tomorrow," Angelo surprised.

"Nah! It's still 8 pm. Anywaaaaay, what're ya doing?" Aiden asked as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Upgrading weapons and adding magic. Just be sure everything is fine," Dr. Jelavitch replied.

"Hoping none of the maverick hunters, Blood Shogunates and HRCT gonna die tomorrow," Anteator mumbled.

"I agreed. It's a war after all," Douglas nodded.

"Guys, think positive. It's not the end of the world. Besides, the queens and the people from Magika will help us in any possible. You gotta believe in yourself," Aiden cheered them up.

"Yeah… You're right. Thinking negative isn't gonna help. We have to work together," Douglas said cheerfully.

"If Tyro returned to all of us, therefore she loves to restore the city in a snap," Anteator smiled.

"I'm soooo ecstatic having grandchildren and great grandchildren," Dr. Jelavitch chuckled.

"Oh!Oh! I think I know the better weapon so that we don't need to bring a weapon," Angelo suggested.

"Like a secret weapon, what is it?" Anteator tilted his head for the curiosity.

"A dick, laser gun!"

Anteator, Douglas, Dr. Jelavitch and Aiden took a moment of silent as a reaction from Angelo's insane idea. A few seconds, Aiden broke the silence by bursting into laughter and rolled the floor.

"That was a great idea," Dr. Jelavitch commented.

"Really, Mommy?" Angelo asked happily.

"FUCK NO!" Dr. Jelavitch shouted outrageously.

Angelo turned into a baby demon fox and whimpered with sadness.

"Aw! Great grandma, you made Grandpa Bear cry," Aiden angered with a puffy face.

Meanwhile at Ichigo's dorm, Ichigo prepared magic potions and a book of spells for the battle. Suddenly, someone knocked the door. As she got up and opened the door, it was Yado with a bright smile.

"Oh! Yado, what brings you here?" she questioned.

"Well, I brought great news for you. The queens invited you to Encantadia Academy as a remarkable student with the scholarship and high discount," Yado answered.

"Huh?! What's this out of the blue?" Ichigo was dumbfounded but she didn't believe in Yado's words. She wanted to attend Encantadia Academy but she wanted the queens to explain why.

"Based on your actions back there is very amusing. Not only they are the fans and friends of Mrs. Nightgale-Trigger but also you showed your true talent with flying colors. Navi told me about you, you're a ballerina, ice skater, actress and a maverick hunter. You have four talents in one person," Yado impressed.

"In reality, I only have three talents. The maverick hunting is my part-time job and my magic that I learned from my auntie is part of my abilities," Ichigo chuckled nervously. "But it's my dream to enrol Encantadia Academy," she said honestly and excitedly with her hands clapped together.

"I'm glad you accepted it with your reason. Anyway, I gotta go back now… Also, I want to ask you."

"What is it, Yado?"

"Can you be my friend?"

"Of course!"

After their conversation, Yado is happy about his friendship with Ichigo. While, Ichigo relieved that he's not courting her early. Back to her memories, she remembered that she learned the magic from Hillarie to make herself more powerful than Ro with her jealousy but she changed for good reason, use her magic for protecting others and attending Encantadia Academy as her dream.

Lastly at the top of the MH HQ, Ro is at the balcony, playing 'Claire De Lune' by Debussy her little piano. The music is so peaceful and calm. Her mind is refreshing as she played gracefully. Aro arrived from the elevator and noticed her. He listened to the music. As Ro noticed him, she abruptly stopped.

"Oh! Aro, I didn't see you there," Ro said.

"Did I disturb you? I apologized," Aro bowed his head.

"No, no, I was surprised. Did you hear me playing piano? I played Claire De Lune that Kaede played for Shuichi. It supposed to be a relaxing music but to me, it's a romantic music for both of them," she smiled.

"Yeah but it ended that Kaede killed the wrong person and Shuichi felt bad for her," Aro reminded.

"Yeah! Blame Monokuma for ruining the soon-to-be couple… So, are you ready for tomorrow? Ya know, the 'war'?" Ro asked worriedly.

"Not to be thrilled but I'll always by your side. With my aura reading, I can see mimics' and grigories' auras no problemo. How about you?"

"Same as you but I'm combat ready. This is my only chance to save Mimi."

Aro nodded with confident smile. "I see. You changed, Ro."

"Huh?"

"It's true… When I first met you, you hid your depression and regrets. Today, you felt better after you met your mother."

"Hmm… I guess you're right. That's way I'm positive. Welp, I'm going to sleep. See ya tomorrow," Ro waved with a smile as she went to the elevator.

"Either you're Ferrana's daughter, you're still Ro."


	38. Record 033

Record 033 – 'What in the world?!'

Aiden's P.O.V.

I yawned as I was going to the bathroom. It's still 4 o' clock but my body said that I need to pee. So sleepy… ~-~

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

"What the fuck!" I shocked by the explosion and ran to figure it out. It was coming from outside. The smoke and fire burned the tower, next to the MH HQ. Like, what the hell is going on?

"Aiden?!" Warfly popped up.

"Whoa! I didn't do anything!" I goosebumped by him.

"Of course, it wasn't you, you idiot!" he knew.

Uncle X, Uncle Zero, Dad, Onii-chan and Ichigo came just in time to see what the heck happened. Noticed the tower is falling towards the MH HQ with fire. I absorbed the fire as my energy. As for Zaire, he unleashed the ice to halt the tower from falling.

"Check the tower if there's someone inside," Uncle X commanded.

Uncle Zero, Dad, Onii-chan and Warfly went in as they searched for survivors or corpses. Ichigo and I looked each other worried. Did the Lucifer's Children do this? After thirty minutes, they came back.

"No sight of anybody," Uncle Zero comfirmed.

"No dead bodies," Warfly added.

"Good. Nobody's in there but still, who started the fire?" X questioned.

"It wasn't me. I was going to the bathroom," I said.

"Yeah without your boxers on," Warfly said.

"Eeek!" I tried to cover my masculine but I'm WITH my boxers on. "Haha! Very funny, Warfly," I glared at him as I put my fists on my waist band.

"Not my magic, Ro and Mama. Maybe Ferrana and the Lucifer's children did this," Ichigo guessed.

As we thought about it, we saw running hunters and workers, heading towards the rooftop. We followed them. Everybody saw a huge, haunted, black spaceships floated in the sky. The mimics, mavericks and grigories fell from the sky and attacked the city. Not the city, also the whole world. We were frightened that they are so many.

"Maverick hunters, let's move out!" Uncle X demanded.

(The Battle for Everybody's Soul – Persona 3)

The maverick hunters shouted for war as they gathered their weapons and supplies. They dashed outside and fought the mavericks, mimics and grigories. The other courtries have maverick hunters too so that they don't have a problem for back up. As Dad mentioned the grigories, they are the pain in the ass to kill. I got my gaultlets and boots and ran to help them.

"Axl Jr.! You didn't wear your clothes!" Zaire yelled at me.

"It takes thirty minutes to wear those!" I yelled him back.

A sparkling pink covered my body and wore me pink gothic Lolita dress. I glared at Ichigo. "Are ya turning me gay?!"

"Oops! Sorry, not so sorry," she giggled as she casted a spell that changed the dress into my boy clothes which is more comfortable than that girly dress.

The maverick hunters can defeat the mavericks and mimics but the others have the hard time to beat the grigories. It's like they're the strong ones.

"Let them to us!" I suggested loudly as I summoned my fire phoenix within me as I burned the grigories.

Zaire transformed into a Blue demon fox like Grandpa Bear. He unleashed his chains as he tied the grigories up and created a large spider web. Adding ice swords to stab them in their heads.

"Oh my god! Are those your powerful attacks?!" Ichigo jolted.

"I have this since I was little," Zaire replied.

"Nope but I was creating something new by making animals," I answered. Then, Barney appeared behind us. "BARNEEEEEEEY!" I screamed.

"Aiden, we're in a serious battle here," Ichigo scolded.

Zaire shook his head. "Our little brother didn't lie. There's a tremendous, automaton T-rex behind you," he pointed.

Ichigo glanced behind at the T-rex. It looked like Barney with peeled off skales, bloody meat on his teeth and dragon eyes. And lastly, roared. Ichigo screamed as she waved her umbrella to create a lot of glyphs and pink clones. The pink clones sliced Barney with very sharp points from their umbrella and blasted many elements. Well, Barney is brutally dead anyway. During my big bro calmed down my big sis, Uncle Zero and Uncle X fought in a duo. Zero slashed all the mavericks and mimics, the same as Uncle X who charged up and shot them. When there are grigories, they performed the ultimate golden combination by using X's charge shot and Zero's shockwave. Not only destroying the grigories, I could feel the earth shaking and a boom. Wow! I wish I can do that attack with someone.

"X, Zero! The people in Abel City are gone!" Dad shouted as he ran towards them.

"Gone?! What do you mean 'gone'?" Uncle Zero asked.

"They weren't here. All the medical group and rescuers informed that they disappeared like nothing happened to them," Dad clarified.

"De javu?" I raised my eye brows.

"What if Ro knew about this circumstance and teleport the people to other dimension?" Zaire guessed.

"Wha?! Ro can do that but isn't it too strong to teleport everybody?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I agreed to Zaire. With the help of someone, she has no problem… Huh? Now you mentioned her, where is she?" Dad tilted his head.

One of us searched for Ro but we didn't see here since the Lucifer's Children go nuts. Until, the spaceship stopped adding more mavericks, mimics and grigories.

"Is it me or something happened over there? Do you think?" If I was right, maybe Ro is.

"We have to hurry!" Dad panicked as he revealed his nephilim eyes and his wings as he flew up to the spaceship.

"Aiden, Zaire, Ichigo, you can go with your father," Uncle Zero suggested as he sliced the maverick into half.

"What about you two?" Ichigo questioned worriedly.

"We can handle this. Go to your sister. I think she needs you," Uncle X answered as he shot at the mimic.

Zaire, Ichigo and I have no choice but to follow our dad. I trust all the hunters and workers to clean the Lucifer's Children's mess. While, me, my siblings and Dad search for Ro and save Mom. Dad bursted out the hell's door and entered the spaceship recklessly. With his behalf of Mom's power, I'm pretty sure the enemies-Oops! That wasn't hoping for. He was standing and starring at the corpses with black mists on their wounds.

"Father, do you just break the door?" Zaire asked but he didn't question if Dad killed them.

"Yeah but the mavericks, mimics and grigories were killed, it wasn't me… I sensed the black mist before. We should hurry," Dad rushed away.

"Um… Guess that Ro killed them off so that there will be no more adding on the world," Ichigo knew it that Ro killed them since she has the power of different and Aimaina.

We went to the next room. As we opened the door, we saw precipitous sight…

Ro stabbed Aro.


	39. Record 034

Record 034 – 'Disappearing Act'

?'s P.O.V.

All the people from the other world woke up from their beds and confused as they looked around. Surrounded with fluffy, white clouds. They questioned and complained about what's going on or did they die. I answered to them that it's not heaven, it is a dream world that everyone makes their own dreams come true. Good dreams are exciting and granting wishes with my own power but I can't make the criminal dreams because I hate them. If they want that, I'll make their nightmares to the death. And thus, they dreamed differently for a reason to change their lives to the fullness. You're curious that why I teleported all the people from Earth in the other world… I'll answer to that. It was Ro's idea and request because I promised to Tyro before the wedding.

*Flashback*

I was a maid of honour for Axl's and Tyro's wedding. All of our girlfriends are sooo excited. Well, we wore elegant gowns, jewelleries and make-ups. I guess it's only once upon a dream after all. As I entered the bride's room…

"Hey, Tyro! Are ya up?" I called her cheerfully.

Tyro supposed to be fashionable but by wearing her wedding dress, a few diamond jewelleries, flower crown and a bouquet, she's the angelic princess. No, the brightest star of all. Oh my g! Axl will definitely fall in love with her deeply. "Yep! I'm ready…"

I heard her tone. She seems worried. Is she worried about the wedding? "Tyro, is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! You noticed… ?, do you think Velan going to do something?" she asked.

"Ano?! (What?!) Why you think of that? Velan is my enemy, not yours. If she appears and destroys your wedding, then I'll beat her up," I stated.

"Not just that… We know that we have powerful abilities but… I have a vision… about my future family."

Future family? Wait! If Axl and Tyro are getting married today, they're going to have future kids… Well, they made love a lot of times with protection. This time, they will. Maybe it's possible. "Guess you two will do 'that' after marriage," I chuckled.

As I said that, Tyro's face went red. "You shouldn't say that! C'mon! Axl and the others are waiting for us."

We started the wedding. In my thoughts, I think Tyro wanted to say to me that I'll protect and help her children when she's gone… I don't believe about the word 'gone'… As a good friend and great grandmother (which I hate to call myself because I'm still young), I will help and protect her family.

*Flashback End*

Oh! There's another thing. I let the maverick hunters and Blood Shogunates stayed there because it's their war between good guys and bad guys. If I bring them into the other dimension, the bad guys take over the world and it might be difficult to beat them all except Tyro, Ro and myself. Why I'm not helping them? I did help by teleport the people for safety. As maverick hunters or heroes or care all the people, they care for them and doesn't want to let the people die for no reason. By the maverick hunters' duty, they protect the people in the world from Maverick attack. Regardless about the world is like a ghost town, they protect their own teammates from the mavericks, mimics and grigories. For now, I need some sleep.

That's all, folks…

About why Ro killed Aro? You will see on her perspective. :P


	40. Record 035

Record 035 – 'Traitor'

Ro's P.O.V.

"Either you're Ferrana's daughter, you're still Ro."

As the elevator closed the door, I felt odd about Aro. My Aimaina activated weirdly.

"Ro... Did you feel his aura?" Rosario suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah... At first, his aura is filled with light but now, pure of darkness," I replied when I looked down. "Do you think... No, it can't be," I gripped my hands into my fists. Thinking that he's not the Aro I know.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Eh?" I turned around as I faced to a woman behind me. What the! How did she appears? Didn't I notice her? She has light blue eyes, black hair with red highlights and wore sexy, badass clothing.

"That boy, Aro has a dark aura, isn't it?"

Huh! How did she know that? 'Rosario, you know her?'

'Yes, she's your mother's trustworthy friend. Don't be alarm. I think she can help us. You can reply her about him.'

I nodded.

"It's better to figure out yourself. If you're with him, you have to reveal the truth alone, no one else. The war will be at dawn. I'll bring all the people to the other world for safety," she explained.

"I see... Thanks. By the way, who are you?" I asked with my curiosity.

"I'm Sora. Break a leg!" she smiled and gave a thumbs up. As the elevator opened and I exited, she vanished. I thought she's coming with me but I guess not. Sora? Did Rosario know her a long time? Can she help us? If she's Mimi's friend, therefore I trust her.

In three hours later...

I slept only three hours and I felt the dark aura is getting closer. My dad, Zaire, Ichigo, Aiden and the other hunters are still in peaceful slumber. As I remembered what Sora told me, I decided to go to Ferrana's hideout alone. I sat up straight and meditated with my Aimaina. A highly strong dark aura detected at the mothership. I finally found it. I quickly wore my maverick huntress outfit, red cape and armour. As I went outside, there's no one at hallway. Coast is clear. I left the MH HQ.

"Ro, you woke up too early."

Aro is in the front of me with a kind smile.

"And why you woke up this time?" I asked.

"I sensed the aura that is moving out of the HQ. I knew that it was you," Aro replied.

"True. True," I nodded.

"You didn't answer my question. I'm guessing that you sensed Ferrana nearby. That's why I sensed her too," Aro guessed.

"Glad you understand. I rather go alone," I mumbled as I walked away.

"Therefore, I'll follow you," he said.

"Sure," I answered... but this is the part of my plan. I put my hand on his shoulder and teleported to the mothership. All the mavericks, mimics and grigories gazed at us as pointed their weapons. I smirked that I invented something new while I was at home. Waved my red cape and many drones with mini guns shot all the mimics by using holy bullets. I threw my electrobombs at the mavericks. As for the grigories, I revealed Rosario as a sword to kill one of them and summoned the black hole to shallow them easily. We reached to the base but no one's here. This... is the only chance...

I stopped and glanced at Aro. He did the same but confused.

"What's wrong, Ro?" he asked innocently.

"Aro, can you please tell me the truth? Are you a spy or part of the Lucifer's children?"

"W-w-what?! What are you talking about?! I never ever joined this insane cult!" Aro panicked.

My Aimaina triggered like crazy. I placed my blade on his neck. "Don't lie!"

"But I'm not!"

"You tried to refute but I sensed with the aura reader and my aimaina. I never told you that I'm Ferrana's so-called daughter. If you're with them, give me the reason. I won't kill you directly!"

I felt like I begged him to say the truth. If he has a reason that he's in danger, I can help him. If not and pretend to be our friend, painful but I-

*STAB*

My eyes widened open as I was stabbed at my heart by her sword, same design as Rosario.

"Well, well, well, you're very clever for using the aura reader by your Different... You're the same as your mom," Aro transformed into-Mimi?! No, Mimi is in Dadi's mind. I faced the woman who I want to avenge for my mom.

"Ferrana..."

"Oh! You do know me, my daughter!" she cheered happily. I coughed my blood as I spitted at her. She hissed as she thrust her sword slowly that I felt the pain even worse. My body didn't move a muscle. "You do know that power. Different is just an average power. While, Aimaina is the influential one that absorbs energy from the people... a lot of them..."

"Why...? Why you tortured Mimi?"

"Tortured? It's just my entertainment. The real priority is to collect her DNA with her power. Unfortunately, we're creating more failures... Sigma and Dr. Wily did their very best to succeed but they're useless. At the end, I manipulated them to fight the maverick hunters and declared a war. It was their master plan but not mine because I knew that you have the half of Aimaina. So, I'll take it back," she smirked as she absorbed my power, also my life.

I suddenly felt fragile. Felt like my blood sucked. My skin is pale. My eyes are blurry. Felt like bleeding into tears. I wanted to scream but my voice didn't come out.

"Not only my Aimaina. I used this sword, Velan to kill half-breeds like you and your siblings. Removing your immortality and die like the reploids and humans," she smiled at me mercilessly.

"Where's Aro?" I questioned as I didn't care about my life.

"Aro? You mean the red cat boy? He was murdered by one of my minions, trying to protect you. When is it? Oh! Last three days, while you drunk."

No... He died... to protect me... Because of my alcoholic problems, I can't save him. This is my fault. I rather die than his. I rather die than listening to this bitch... I felt... useless.

"By the way, you're very loyal to your family and you're going to die... Any last words?"

I gave her the hatred glare. "Fuck you, motherfucker."


	41. Record 036

Record 36 - Ferrana

Axl's P.O.V.

Before our very eyes, we saw Ro stabbed Aro in the heart. Zaire, Ichigo, Aiden and I froze in dismay as Ro removed her sword from Aro's body and let him fell lifelessly.

"What the actual fuck is that?!" Aiden shocked.

"I know it's kinda a shock but Aro is the spy for the Lucifer's Children. He did that because Ferrana needs information from us," Ro explicated.

"He's... a traitor? Why I haven't notice it? He betrayed us," Zaire felt guilty. They were in a great bond as friends. Even, Ichigo is the same as him.

"Aro is a good friend but with his acting skills, he became plastic and tried to kill me. It's a shame. Let's move on-"

Ro didn't continue because I punched her with my strength... No... Tyro controlled my body to do the action. After that, we discovered the horrible truth. Our eyes covered by illusions. Ro is lying on the floor, bleeding. Not only her chest but also, her eyes.

"Ro!" Ichigo rushed to Ro and sat down. She's quickly healing her.

We were shocked. More shocking that the fake Ro changed into... Tyro with dark mistress dress and her eyes are yellow.

"So, you already know, Evanestina," she smirked.

"That was a dick move, Ferrana!" Tyro shouted with her voice from my mouth.

"Whooooaaaa! Mommy, is that you?! Onii-chan, Ichigo, did you see that?!" Aiden jolted.

"Impossible! Wait! I am certain that possessing is the part of her Different," Zaire knew it.

"Beyond: Two Souls!" Ichigo commented loudly. "But why Mama is in Papa's body? Who is this ghost in Mama's body?!"

"I did the answer to my daughter but it's a waste of time. You're too late. My sword killed all half breeds easily," she chuckled.

"You're Ferrana, right? The successor of Velan?" Zaire surmised with a deadly glare.

"Granted... Since you're standing like idiots, I'll take my first attack. Lunar Spark!" Ferrana blasted with dark energy stars at us but I blocked it with invisible shield.

"Kids, take Ro with you and get out of here!" I commanded.

"But, Dad! We can't leave you here!" Aiden cried.

"I'm with your father, Axl Jr. So, it will be okay," Tyro smiled.

"Mama..." Ichigo mumbled.

Zaire carried Ro. "Ichigo, Aiden, retreat!" he ran away with them.

"No escape!" Ferrana yelled as she blasted a dark energy at them but I blocked it quickly as I transformed with the Nephilim Contact.

"Don't ever harm our babies! Blood Rain!" Tyro and I shouted as a duo and shot her with red spears.

Ferrana managed to dodge. I noticed she vanished as she appeared next to me. Her blade almost gushes at me but Tyro moved my body to avoid it.

"Careful, Love! That blade is the dead end as the half-breed. I won't let you to die," Tyro reminded.

"If I'm a pureblood nephilim, there's no prob," I said.

"So, your husband is your weakness," Ferrana smirked at us. Shit! She knew it. "You two were married and merged into a nephilim contact. To become one. If Axl died by accident or terminal diseases, you died. If he got killed, you become bizarro and eliminate anyone without your heart and soul. Why you choose love over power? You have the power to create. Power to bring peace. Power to destroy. And, power to rule like a god. Love is nothing but a fantasy."

"You're wrong, Ferrana... I know I have this power but it can be a blessing or a curse. Before I knew that I'm not human, my adopted father, adopted mother, my friends, Axl and my kids accepted me who I am as the part of my family. Kindness, believe, trust, courage and friendship are the keys of power. For some reason, my power came from the hearts of every people that I love. Without it, you'll become heartless and treat your minions and leaders nothing but slaves. Velan used you but never give love. That's why Ro doesn't deserve you as her mom," Tyro confirmed. Boom! Savage!

Ferrana glared at her as she gritted her teeth. "Shut up! Velan created me as a perfect nephilim. YOU! ARE! NOTHING!" she screamed outrageously as she fired us with her dark fireballs.

I summoned water, swung my hand with it and blocked the dark fire. Tyro revealed white swords and threw them at Ferrana. As Ferrana dodged them, I rushed in as I grabbed one of the swords and attempted to attack her but she parried it and spin kicked at me in the face. I won't hesitate the pain. I launched my G-Launcher at her. The grenade shots exploded. Smokes covered her until we didn't know if she's dead or alive.

"Tyro, can you sense her?" I asked.

"She's-" she gasped. "Axl, move away-"

*BAM!*


	42. Record 037

Record 37 - 'Siblings come back'

Zaire's P.O.V.

We obeyed our parents but we regretted to leave them with the villainous nephilim. We're in the medbay, placing Ro on the bed. Ichigo healed her but she didn't wake up.

"Wake up, baka! Don't play dead!" Ichigo scolded.

"Try to give CPR or something stinky!" Aiden suggested... not in a jest.

I checked Ro's pulses and her breathing. Hoping that she's alive... Unfortunately... she's...

"If you say the D-word, we need to go back to save Mom and Dad!" Aiden snapped my thoughts.

"Calm down, Aiden! Mama and Papa don't want us to be in danger," Ichigo tried to calm him down.

"We're not kids anymore, just like in 6 years that the Lucifer's Children abducted and abused our mom. We can't lost our parents again!" Aiden shouted, completely serious and outrageously that he went outside the medbay.

Ichigo and I stayed silent until Grandpa Bear and Grandma bear arrived. After we elucidated them about Ro's death and our parents fight Ferrana, they were depressed and concerned about our parents. Aiden is right. We can't stay like this. Our grandparents took care of Ro as we flew back to the mother ship. I used my chains to move up and Ichigo's hurricane. We spotted our father lied on the ground, while Aiden blasted with fire balls at Ferrana.

"Aiden! Be careful!" Ichigo yelled.

"You might burn our mother's body!" I added.

"How can we get the bitch out from Mom's body?!" Aiden questioned loudly as he rolled away to dodge Ferrana's blades attacked him.

"We have to freeze her. Ichigo, cure Father," I commanded.

Ichigo nodded as she ran to Father and healed him. I helped Aiden to defeat Ferrana. I am not murdering her. I have to stop her. I blasted her with my snow blast. Ferrana smirked as she mimicked the fire from Aiden and melted my snow blast. Drat! She has the same power as Mother and Ro. I need a distraction. I suddenly remembered that I brought holy water from my bottle. I can use it to make her weaker. Although, she's in the demon side. I studied about Nephilims can choose sides from the God, humans and the demons. Mother stated that she chose to stay with the God and the humans because she believes that the world can be balance between good and evil.

"Aiden, summon your phoenix and dragon!" I demanded.

"Um… Okay!" Aiden summoned his fire phoenix and dragon. They flew away as they blasted their fire at Ferrana.

"Your animals are inept! Let me see what I can do!" Ferrana created a giant ring of water as she destroyed Aiden's fire phoenix and dragon. That's my cue. I poured the holy water on my hand and turned into ice as I mixed to Ferrana's water ring. By my control, I transformed into mist and blew it at her. With her scream of agony, she collapsed on the floor. I was unsure if we defeat her instantly. I created an ice cage to trap Ferrana.

"Um… that was easy. What should we do now?" Aiden asked uncomfortably.

"I can use the 'spirit away' spell to remove Ferrana from Mama's body," Ichigo suggested as she went closer to Ferrana. Then, the unexpected happened. Ichigo got impaled by Ferrana's sword that she used to kill Ro. We gasped as our sister was slayed. As I checked the ice cage, it was a mimic. Ferrana used the illusion.

After Ichigo died, Aiden unleashed his anger by attempted to fire punch at Ferrana. "You son of a bit-" He didn't make it as Ferrana slashed his chest to make a huge scar. He fell down and groaned in pain.

On the contrary, Ferrana tried to stab him but I counter-attacked as I pushed her away from him. Pinned her down. "Don't you dare hurt them!" As I raised my hand to throw angelic swords at her, she tricked me by blasting me with fire, my weakness. I was burned with soreness marks and lied down. I cannot move.

"Are you the children of Evanestina? How anaemic you are? You supposed to be powerful. Guess all nephilims are the same as humans, with or without the power. You are all nothing to me!" Ferrana laughed insanely as she pointed at me with her sword. "Sayonara!"

"ZAIRE!" I heard Aiden's cry.

As the result, a light flashed.


	43. Record 038

Record 38 – 'Almost to the end'

Ro's P.O.V.

Darkness…

It was pitch black. This place is nothing without the light but it never kills me because I'm already dead and yet, alone. Regardless… Ferrana's sword, Aimaina and her power are more powerful than me and Mimi… Or it's just my negative thought. I should walk around-

"Whoa!" I felt like I bumped into something. I moved my hand as I felt touching the wall besides me. Am I not dead? Am I trap? I found the switch as I turned it on. The lights went on and the surroundings are pure white but there's a black bride in the middle. "Huh? Why there's a bride in here?" I confused.

"Ro…"

"Whaaa! What the hell!"

"Calm down… It's me," as she removed her veil, her face was shown. She's scenic with red eyes and black hair. I think I know her.

"Raven Branwen?"

"No, it's Rosario. Why did you think about your favorite character?"

"You look much like her. If you're a male, you look like Izuru Kamukura. Anyway, where am I? Am I really that dead?"

Rosario nodded. "Yes but I felt your aura created a positive impact."

"I don't get it," I tilted my head.

"You finally reunited your mother again. And then, you move on to defeat Ferrana and swear that you don't want to surrender."

"True but I'm dead. How can I come back?"

"I need to sacrifice myself… I finally set myself free. Consequently, I'll give you the fragment of my power," She moved her clenched fist upward as she opened it. It revealed that it's a small light. It was warm with love. Just like Mimi's aura. She placed the light on my chest. "This is your last chance to overthrow Ferrana… once and for all."

She's going to leave soon. I might not see her again. This place is our final moment. "Hey, Grandmom?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you say 'hi!' to Auntie Selika and everyone for me?"

"Of course, my grandchild… Say 'I love you' to your mother and your family," she smiled as she disappeared in the thin air. Afterwards, the light glowed brighter as I shut my eyes. As the light begone, I opened my eyes and I wasn't in the mothership. I was in a tent.

"I knew you're alive!"

"Yikes!" I jolted and fell down on the ground from the bed.

"Oops! Sorry, Baby Joey! I was extremely happy that my granddaughter is in the twilight realm," Grandpa Bear said as he helped me to get up on my feet.

"Zaire told me that you were murdered by Ferrana with her sword. Guess you're not effected it," Grandma Bear added.

"I was dead by that but Grandmom gave me one last chance," I explained.

"You mean, your real grandmother?"

"Yeah… By the way, where are Mimi, Dadi, Zaire, Ichigo and Axl Jr.?"

"They're at the mothership, fighting Ferrana," Grandpa Bear answered.

"Thanks… I better go. There's some unfinished business that I need to attend," Before I went out of the medbay, I noticed weird and wonderful as I looked at the mirror from the side of the tent. My eyes… are red like Rosario. Imagined that she will be there for me. I teleported back to the mothership. Horrified that I saw Dadi, Ichigo, Aiden and Zaire were downfall by Ferrana. They were injured and fragile that they're going to die. Ferrana is going to slay my older brother. I raised my hand as I used my rewind power to move back where it all began. All of us stopped at the time where I was going to stab by Ferrana, disguised as Aro. When Ferrana tried to impale me, I disappeared immediately. It was success that I dodged it. I went behind her as I charged a spiritual power. "Spirit Away!" I punched her with the light that Rosario gave me. Ferrana's spirit was removed from Mimi's body. Mimi's body fell and I caught her. Her body is very pale and lifeless but no wounds. Ergo, the door was opened. Dadi, Ichigo, Zaire and Aiden arrived without any wounds from Ferrana's attacks. They're alive.

"Um… What just happened?" Aiden confused.

"I'm alive! Also, Ro! How?!" Also, Ichigo.

"Ro!" I heard Mimi's voice from Dadi as he hugged me.

I let go of his hug. "Dadi, let Mimi return to her body… And Mimi… Grandmom said 'I love you'," I said.

Mimi smiled as she nodded. As Dadi helped Mimi to return her body by spiritual power, I discovered that Ferrana's spirit disappeared. Where did she go?

Zaire walked towards me. "Are you alright? I'm glad that you used your time ability to restore where it was."

"Ferrana is still out there. We shall stop her before it's too late," Ichigo warned.

"We should move out! Since we're alive, we're gonna kick her ass," Aiden cheered as he punched his fist to his palm.

I shook my head. "No need… I know we're family but she's difficult to beat. Plus, she took my Aimaina so that she can create even more disaster to us and everyone," I reminded. I walked away but I glanced at them. "I trust all of you to save everyone… If I'm in trouble, all of you can save me afterwards," I smiled as I teleported somewhere that Ferrana escaped.

I looked around. The place has green grass, cherry blossoms, lake, benches and playground. I recognized this place… This is Abel City Park… The place where my family and I had a family picnic together.

"Do you remember?" I heard her voice as I turned around. Ferrana's true self revealed. She's not very attractive as Mimi. She has short, black hair and gold eyes. I sensed that her aura is robust and daunting. Every species might fear her Aimaina but not me.

"Yes… I do… You ruined my family. You used my power to gain more and stole it from me. You must surrender or else, you will regret it," I taunted.

She laughed. "You know… You're incredible and yet, more powerful than your woeful mother. I can return your Aimaina but you can join me to the new world for only us. You can do whatever you want with your heart desires. You're my daughter, Sapphire Rose. You shall obey me!"

I sighed exhaustedly. "Thanks for the compliment of me but I won't take that order. Besides, I am Sapphire Rose Nightgale-Trigger, the daughter of Tyronica and Axl. Third daughter of the Nightgale-Trigger siblings. I am never be yours. This life is mine… and I will kill you. Right here, right now!"


	44. Record 039

Record 039 - Fragments of light like stars in the night

(This Life Is Mine – Casey Lee Williams)

The fire increased to burn the pulverize buildings. Smokes made the sky grey with ashes. Maverick hunters were still in the warfare with the mavericks, mimics and grigories. The plants, trees and water left is at the Abel City Park… where Ro and Ferrana will fight one-on-one. Ro's crimson eyes and Ferrana's topaz eyes glared each other that they want their enemy dies.

"So… You want a private place that no one disturbs us in our final battle," Ferrana smiled devilishly.

"Yup! Plus, you can't hurt everyone but me. Only one rule is to kill your rival and win," Ro said.

"I guess it's a sublime idea… If you win, you and everyone deserve peace."

"If you win, guess it's yours and make this planet of realistic hell."

"Granted."

Ferrana smirked as the shadows appeared below Ro and struck her with thorns but Ro already dodged them as she jumped high, front flipped and landed safely. Simultaneously, Ferrana charged as she attempted to attack her with her black sword. Ro took out her scythe with a shotgun from her red cape and blocked it. As Ferrana kept slashing, Ro always spun, blocked and stepped backwards like she dances till she drops. Blades clashed with red and violet light effects. However, Ro didn't give up easily. She swung her scythe, targeted at Ferrana's abdomen and fired it. Ferrana was shot and her wound is bleeding. She didn't shock for that, instead healed herself with no problem. She snapped her fingers to summon her clones. It's a cheat move but Ro didn't mind. In her eyes, they're just illusions. She can see the real Ferrana in the middle. She changed her scythe into a machine laser gun and blasted every clones. Ferrana dashed away to avoid her shots. Inquiring about why Ro didn't use her different or Aimaina and how she survives. She made a test by creating a black hole. Threw at Ro like a frisbee and succeed that she got shallow.

"Always using cheat moves," Ro murmured.

"Huh?" Ferrana heard her voice as she turned her head around. She was punched by Ro and fell off the ground. "How?! You're useless without your Aimaina?!"

"But I still have my different. I used portal creation."

"And where the fuck is Rosario?!"

"She's having a period," Ro joked.

The ground started to reverberate. It constructed into distort like chalk and cheese. Mostly, demonic werewolves surrounded her.

"Werewolves? Am I look like a little red riding hood?" Ro raised a brow.

"You wore your red cape, right?" Ferrana guessed.

Ro rolled her eyes. "Most likely Ruby Rose. All villains have the tricks in their sleeves," she commented, unleashed her double gun blades. Stride to the werewolves as she wielded her gun blades. Then, dashed and sliced them into pieces. The werewolf swung his arm to slash her but Ro jumped over and stabbed on the werewolf's head. As the lifeless body plunged, another werewolf appeared and Ro quickly sliced it. She removed her other gun blade from the werewolf's head. Took out two red ribbons and tied on her gun blades' handles. She held the ribbons and started spinning them with gun blades, causing more slicing in near or far distance faster. She charged as she hopped over the dead bodies and front flipped and continued spinning her ribbons and gun blades with her dance of death and gymnastic skills. Also, activated the gun blades' triggers to shoot them. It was death-defying but she can manage to avoid the bullets.

Ferrana had nothing to do but observing Ro's actions. Yet, feeling bored. With her Aimaina, black vines with poisonous thorns attempted to wrap Ro's wrists, ankles and neck. Therefore, Ro perceived them as the power of light neutralized them.

"What?! That light?!" Ferrana shocked.

"Oops!" Ro dumbfounded.

"No matter. Since fighting with you is plan A, summoning werewolves is plan B, this time is plan C," Ferrana smirked.

"Plan C?" Ro confused.

Ferrana raised her hands. Thus, the dark auras came to her and absorbed them. Her form turned into a demon goddess with horns and bat wings with blood stains. Her fingernails became longer and sharper. As well as her armour, similar to Sigma except her dress is tatter and dark. She has black eyes with gold irises and fangs. Ro didn't react to Ferrana's transformation.

"Oh… Only changing villain clothes," she irritated.

"Not only that," Ferrana sneered as every building exploded with her Aimaina.

Ro got the attention as she gasped. Probably knows that the maverick hunters and her family are in there, battling Ferrana's minions. "What the fuck! This isn't the part of the fight!" she shouted at Ferrana outrageously.

"I'm a rule breaker. Since I'm the antagonist, I'll make bad things possible," Ferrana giggled as the whole world turned into chaotic flames and covered with pitch black of nothingness. She's glowing with red and purple. Appeared to be meteorites that they are shooting at Ro. Ro can fly away and avoid getting hit. She had a difficult time to fight back. Before she tried to shoot Ferrana with her gun, Ferrana charged her Aimaina. "Lunar Sparks!" she blasted with dark shooting stars at Ro, like missiles. Her Lunar Sparks shot Ro. As the consequence, Ro screamed and fell lifelessly in defeat.

Meanwhile at the other dimension, the maverick hunters, workers and Ro's family are safe, same as the people that Sora rescued. All of them watched the battle between Ro and Ferrana. They felt despondency.

"What a waste of time! We're hoping for Ro because she's the daughter of Tyro but she's dead!" the fatty, rich business man complained.

"Dude, she's immortal. She can't die," the rocker boy said.

"But still, she lost. We lost too. I have the money to buy indestructible weapons and kill that bitch easily!"

"Nephilims can't die with that."

"Then, we're hopeless!"

"Shut your Junko Enoshima's favourite word or I'll kick your shitty ass out of here!" Sora shouted at the fatty, rich business man angrily and loudly with the satanic voice.

"Eeek!" the fatty, rich business man shrieked in fear.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't let Ro fight her," Tyro cried.

"Tyro, it's not your fault," Axl confronted as he hugged her.

"Oh, yes she is!" the fatty, rich business man murmured.

"Shut the fuck up, fat bastard!" all the people shouted at him.

Aiden laughed. "Aaah! Savage! Haha! I wish he's on the naughty list."

"Already done that," Angelo wrote it on the Death Note.

Signas gazed at him. "You do know that Death Note is just a fiction, don't you?"

"Yesh but this is Sora's Death Note," Angelo smiled.

"Waaaah! Please don't kill me!" the fatty, rich business man panicked.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey!" all the people got the attention to the little girl. "I know Ro got defeated but we can't give up just yet! At least, all of us with family and friends are safe from death and that witch. Even the reploids, maverick hunters and nephilims. We have to do something!"

"Sweetie, it's impossible to help her," her mother sighed.

"Impossible is possible. To do is to make it so! She saved you from the big bad wolves. Without you, I'll be all alone. So, I want to help her, with or without the power," the little girl cheered.

"Whoa! Did I hear Kaito Momota's reference?" Sora smiled.

"The little girl's right… All of us, both humans and reploids want to make peace and also to live longer. We can fight Ferrana as the people of the Earth," Zero added.

"With Kami-sama, we will win the fight," the nun smiled.

"PEOPLE POWER BABY!" the rocker screamed in joy.

Suddenly, some of people glowed with light. We were mystify where it came from. It wasn't Sora's power nor Tyro. Hence, Tyro, Axl, X, Zero, Ichigo, Zaire, Aiden and other hunters glowed as well.

"Um… Why are we glowing? Is it Christmas?" Aiden asked.

"I considered that our lights come from our beliefs. Hope, love, faith, friendship, honesty, generosity and other valuable virtues are the part of positivity," Zaire guessed.

"The Seinaru… Those lights are the fragments of the Seinaru!" Ichigo knew it.

"Of course! The Seinaru is not only a full power. It was the pieces from all of us," Tyro surprised.

"Well, you all figured out. What are you guys waiting for? Are you all going to help Ro?" Sora questioned with a smile.

Tyro and Axl looked each other as they held their hands and transformed as one with their Nephilim Contact. X and Zero changed their armours into X's ultimate armour and Zero's Absolute Zero. Zaire, Ichigo, Aiden and the other people followed. Sora opened the portal and let everyone went out to fight Ferrana. In the meantime, Ro is still falling and unconscious.

"Ro… Please wake up… Don't give up…"

"But I lost… It's hopeless…"

"You're not alone… Everyone is here… The power to conquest the Aimaina… They will help you…"

When Ro opened her eyes, she met with someone. He has a top hat, a mask with red feather, crimson cape, black tuxedo with red accents and black leather shoes. She recognized the disguise. "Crimson Magician!"

"Yes but…" he removed his mask. Ro gasped as she saw his recognizable face.

"Aro! You're Crimson Magician!" she surprised as her tears of joy came out.

Aro smiled as he wiped her tears. "Sorry to keep you waiting, princess… There's a lot of things that I need to explain but first… Everyone is waiting for you," he looked at dim sky as well as Ro followed.

"Wait lang, mga kapatid! (Wait a sec, my siblings!) I'll put some protection power so that Ferrana's attacks doesn't work on you," Sora reminded as she casted a nullification at all the people, except Ferrana.

"Also this!" Axl's and Tyro's Nephilim Contact added Attack Up, Defense Up and Evasion Up to them. While, they put Attack Down, Defense Down and Evasion Down to Ferrana.

"Okay! Go!" All of them screamed for battle cry. They attacked Ferrana using any kind of attacks. X charged shot, Zero slashed with samurai techniques, the twin queens blasted ice and fire, Angelo sliced with chainsaw, Zaire did the same to with his angelic swords, Aiden punched and Ichigo summoned her clones to beat Ferrana. Furthermore, all of the families, friends, humans, reploids and others are torturing Ferrana with their lives and their lights glowed brighter.

Ro saw them in the awkward moment nervously. "Am I drugged or they go bananas?"

"Nope… Everyone fought for their lives and the world we live in… With their lights, that's the only solution," Aro said.

As they watched the whole fight, Ro's hand glowed as she remembered that Rosario gave it to her before she vanished to the world. Realized that it's the same as the people.

Ferrana was irritated but not much in agony. "You imbecile fools! I am unstoppa-Aaauuugh!" she coughed and almost gonna puked by Aiden's Dragon Punishment.

"Really?! A huge fire fart on the face?!" Ichigo disguised.

"Whaaaat? It's funny," Aiden laughed.

"You abortion!" Ferrana yelled as she attempted to slap Aiden's butt but luckily, Aiden dodged it.

"Eeek! Mommy, that bitch's going to do BDSM on my ass!" Aiden cried with crocodile tears.

"Hey! Don't hurt my baby!" Tyro kicked hard-core on Ferrana's face.

"This is… insane. I think I'll go now," Ro sighed as she sped up to Ferrana. Aro smiled happily as he vanished and became the part of Ro's light. Ferrana was distracted by them. As the result, Ro absorbed the Aimaina with her Different. And then, Ferrana felt weaker when she saw Ro did. She slammed her but Ro teleported away to avoid being squash.

"Ro, you're okay!" Tyro hugged Ro.

"I thought we lost you," Axl sniffled.

"It's okay. I'm still alive, thanks to Grandmom," Ro hugged Tyro and Axl back. "By the waaaay… Onii-chan, Ichigo, Axl Jr., I'm going to charge. Beat her the hell up!" she demanded.

Her two brothers and one sister nodded. First, Zaire unleashed his blue demonic fox form. Unveiled his angelic and ice swords. He grabbed one of his swords, gashed Ferrana and continued. Second, Ichigo opened her umbrella to cast the elemental blast at Ferrana. Third, Aiden summoned his fire dragon and fire phoenix to burn Ferrana with fire breathe. Lastly, Axl and Tyro struck her with Three Virtue. Their Three Virtue is their ultimate attack that defeated Sigma many years ago. All the Nightgale-Trigger family's attacks made her debilitated.

"Those assaults are nothing to me!" she lied. Suddenly, she noticed a candescent light coming from Ro. The lights were created by everybody and gave them to Ro. Turning to the power to extinguish the hellish nightmare… The Seinaru. "No! This cannot be! Rosario didn't have the Seinaru! Lunar Spark!" she summoned her attack but it didn't appear.

"It's true… Grandmom doesn't have the Seinaru… The Seinaru was shattered into fragments, separated and gave to the people with virtues. That's how it worked, right?" she grinned as she showed up both Aimaina and Seinaru. Combined together as the demonic and angelic stars appeared behind her. She pointed at Ferrana with her trigger happy position. "Time to die, motherfucker! Bang! Bang!"

The demonic and angelic stars fired at Ferrana multiple times like shooting stars. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ferrana's final scream ended. She exploded by light. The lights erased the darkness. Returning to normal. The nature is green and healthy. The whole world rebuilt. Light blue sky. Fluffy white clouds and bright sun shone upon the people. Nobody died and all the places restored. Everybody cheered in heaven-sent.

"Wow! The Seinaru did create a miracle. Glad nobody died," X grinned and looked at Zero.

*SQUASH!*

X and Zero heard the squashing sound. They turned and noticed a huge rock crashed Sigma's dead body.

"Except mavericks, mimics and grigories… I guess," Zero tilted his head.

"Adding Sigma, Wily and all the bosses are dead. Aaw! I want to do torturing them for what they did to Baby Cake," Angelo whined.

"Your punishments are a bunch of DR versions," Red rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

Signas patted Angelo's back. "It's alright, Angelo. At least, they deserved it and never hurt your daughter again."

"Ro?" Tyro walked through the crowd to find Ro. The crowd moved away as they want to help her.

They finally spotted Ro collapsed and lied down on the green grass. Tyro, Axl, Aiden, Ichigo and Zaire rushed to her. Tyro carried Ro with her arms, checking her heart beat.

"She's alive," she said.

"We need to go to the hospital just to be sure," Angelo suggested.

Axl carried Ro as he followed Angelo's suggestion. All the family members went to the hospital for Ro's sake. As for the people, they went to separate ways in the peaceful world.

In the meantime…

The sky were crowded by clouds as Ro stepped on the clear water. She is in a dream after she fainted. The reason why she came because she finally met the Crimson Magician, her imaginary friend… or fantasy boyfriend. Ro smiled as well as the Crimson Magician.

"It was nice to meet you again," Aro spoke up.

"Yeah… I know this isn't heaven but how you became real in the world where I lived in?" Ro asked.

"After you and your family departed, you subconsciously created me as your friend that nobody sees me. My duty is to be by your side until you're mature to let me go… However… Letting me go is my chance to search for your mother… I discovered your mother, tormented at Ferrana's palace. I can feed her to gain strength and healing her wounds. Her body felt numb by so many heartless pain. I had enough. With the light I had, Tyro and I made a signal so that your father came to rescue her. Granted, we did it as our lives continued."

"What about Aro Akaneko?"

"Oh! Him? He was killed by Ferrana as a failed mimic but I revived him for the second chance to collide our bodies together."

"Ferrana killed him in the second time. Do you think he's alive in third times a charm?"

"Do you wish to make him alive?"

"It's not my wish but it's Aro's decision. Being alive or die peacefully," Ro replied.

The Crimson Magician nodded. "I see… Ro, my duty is done. I might… I might disappear," he said with a sad smile.

"I understand… You're my imaginary boyfriend, right? You're always in my memory and my heart. So, you're never disappeared!" Ro smiled cheerfully.

The Crimson Magician surprised for what his creator said. "I'm glad you said that. You created me for being positive… Alright then, see you later," he said with his tears of joy. He turned into a fragment of light and went into Ro's heart.

Ro touched her chest and made her cry. She can cry because the struggle is over. Ferrana, the enemy ruined her life, was defeated. Her family reunited and lived together once again. There's no turning back to the past. Her life moved on to the future.


	45. Record 040

Record 40 – 'Family Life Begins'

Tyro's P.O.V.

"Okay! Breakfast is ready!"

I finished baking pancakes, making coffee and milk. I placed them on the table with six plates, knives and forks. Axl came down quickly as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Ichigo is already wearing with her new Encantadia Academy uniform and pretty make-over.

"I'm here, Mama. I learned a new spell. I used a bath spell to clean my whole body in a snap," she said. OMG! Her dream came true! She's going be the magical girl.

"Neat! Is someone uses the bathroom?" I asked.

"Well, Zaire and Ro are done. Aiden might use it," Ichigo answered.

"Hoping Aiden didn't make a spiky hair with too much hair gel," Axl sighed.

"But Zaire used hair gel," I tilted my head.

"True but he borrowed it a lot," Zaire appeared as he sat on the chair. Without the hair gel, his hair is straight and short, just like Grandpa Bear.

"Aw! You're so cute! You're look like Grandpa Bear," I commented.

Zaire looked at the top of his hair. "Really? I remembered he has spiky hair on the top."

"Mom, is there some choco-chili syrup?"

"Yes, Axl Jr., I made it just for… you."

Axl, Zaire, Ichigo and I stared at Aiden's Cloud Strife hair style. Wow! He used a lot of hair gel. O_O;

"How do I look? I heard the anime news that the girls love spiky hair style," Aiden grinned cheerfully with a thumb up.

"I honestly know that it's just a rumor. Seriously, Aiden. Did you empty my hair gel that I just gave you?" Zaire sighed with hitting his hand on his face.

"I swear to God that I should go to church and pray that my mini-Axl isn't going to be a womanizer," Axl hoped as I only giggled.

"Mimi!" Someone hugged on my lower waist. I realized it was Ro as her eight-year-old little girl with her bright personality. I'm glad that she's in a good shape and her eyesight is good. Well, three months ago after Ferrana defeated, Ro was unconscious that lost so much blood, made her weak to heal and her eyes are damaged that she might go blind. The solutions are donate our blood type and change her eyes. As the result, our children and Axl donated their blood and I exchanged my eyes to hers. After that, I saw everywhere blurry but Zaire and Douglas created a special shades to see clearly.

"Ro, you're sooooo tiny for being a high school student," I cooed as I pinched her cheeks.

"But I wanna being a kid for a while," Ro whined.

"Just grow up, Ro. You can't stay as a kid forever," Ichigo scolded.

"Just let her be, Ichigo. Ro has a reason to do that. Besides, she can turn back to normal when she's at school. We can't forget the childhood. Right, Ro?" Axl ruffled Ro's hair and Ro giggled.

We all ate our breakfast and talked for a while. I really missed this because I was imprisoned in six years without seeing them as persons. Axl is always there for me, both happy, sad, angry and any emotions with our love. I don't want our children went into their precarious situation but they already learned, fought the enemies, made new friends and defeated Ferrana. I'm very proud of them as their mother. Since we reunited, I'll spend many days, weeks, months and years with them. As they made their own families, Axl and I let them go for the wonderful future. I'm sure that they will make kids as our grandchildren. Now, they went to schools as students. Zaire went to the University of Science and Technology because the dean was amazed by his intelligence and his reputation as a commander of the 17th Unit and gave the scholarship for college. As for Ichigo, the queens of Magika enrolled her to Encantadia Academy because she's talented and her magic skill is advanced. Ro and Aiden went to the same normal school as normal students but they have part-time jobs as maverick hunters. Everything is back to normal. Oh! Axl and I returned to our jobs as maverick hunters too. X, Zero and all of our friends missed us so much.

"Mimi, we're going. Bye!" Ro changed back into her teenage self with her high school uniform as she kissed on my cheek.

Aiden, Ichigo and Zaire did the same thing as they went to their schools. Axl and I waved 'good-bye' for them.

I sighed in relief. "They all grown up… I love them so much."

"Me too," he agreed as he checked his wristwatch. "Oh! We're still have forty minutes left to-"

I stopped the time with my different. All the people, cars, the clock and anything paused at 7 o'clock.

"Um… Tyro, why did you stop the time?" Axl raised a brow.

"Because… I didn't wear my undies."

Axl blushed as he heard me something… naughty. A few moments, he knew what I want to do. He smirked. "Ooooh~ So, where is it?" he purred as he came closer to me and nuzzled my neck.

I giggled as my arms moved around his neck. "At the garden," I whispered to his ear. He carried me, went inside and shut the door for private matter. /:D/


	46. Epilogue

Epilogue

Four years later, the Nightgale-Trigger siblings graduated from their high school years. Zaire retired from his maverick hunting career and worked as a scientist to make a formula for curing all kinds of terminal diseases and a program for anti-maverick viruses with his grandfather and great grandmother. Ichigo became the most famous actress with her ice skating skill and ballet in the whole wide world. And also, became a headmistress of Encantadia Academy as the greatest mage. Aiden inherited the Blood Shogunate as their new boss or King. Every businesses and missions went smoothly as all the criminals frightened to him. As Ro, she's the leader of HRCT after retiring from singing career. With a miracle, she married Aro Akaneko, the third revival with a new good life. All the siblings married their persons they loved and had children.

In 23XX, Tyro and Axl retired from the maverick hunting careers and traveled every dimension for new adventures. They relied to Zero, their children and their grandchildren to make the world a better place. They did their best to do so but things changed… By Zaire's anti-virus program, a few mavericks decreased and the maverick hunters disbanded. X discovered the Mother Elf and ruled the new place called Neo Arcadia. While Zero imprisoned somewhere that no one finds him with the maverick virus inside of him. The trustworthy reploids like Alia, Iris, Signas, Red, Angelo, Marionetta and others are unknown, MIA or KIA. However, their younger ones decided to continue their missions for peaceful lives. Zaire, Aiden, Ichigo and Ro went separate places to protect and rescued humans and reploids from the tragedy of Neo Arcadia, Copy X and Dr. Weil. They let the resistance and the new Zero (without his memories from the past) to destroy Copy X and Dr. Weil. They gave machines, medicines and other useful supplies to support them.

As Tyro and Axl discovered about what happened, they returned their homeland to help them once again. Some other time, the grandchildren begged to their grandparents to take their great-grandchildren to the safe place. Tyro and Axl agreed because their great-grandchildren don't deserve to live the horrifying place. So, they took them to the world where the destruction doesn't exist. Especially Riro (Ro's and Aro's youngest daughter)'s and Cyan(X's and Alia's adopted son)'s daughters, Cassiopia Maetral and Almariaz Tyronica. The twins have Different like their grandmother and their mother but their powers are very unique than the previous users. As well as they have flowers on each other eyes. Cas has the white flower on her left eye and Riaz has the black flower on her right eye. However, one of the twins has a great potential but it was still unknown.

At their fifth birthday…

"Happy Birthday, Cas and Riaz!" Tyro greeted 'happy birthday' to the twins.

The twins blew their candles from their birthday cake as all the family members cheered for them.

"You two are five years old but you're still our babies," Axl cooed as he kissed them.

"Aw! Grandpa! We're NOT babies!" Riaz screamed with a cute voice.

"We're women!" Cas added.

"Sure you are," Riro chuckled as she gave gifts for them. "Here, these are the gifts that you wanted."

"Yaaaay!" the twins were happy that they accepted their gifts and opened them up. Cas has a new doll and Riaz has a bottle of rare salvation potion.

Axl and Tyro confused about why Riaz' gift is not a kid's toy like Cas' doll. Riaz has a lot of toys given by their families and always shared to Cas.

"Um… Riro, why you gave Riaz a revive potion? I mean, one of us is immortal, right?" Ro questioned.

Riro shrugged. "I don't know. Riaz wished it and she has a reason about it. So, I don't mind."

"My little sister said that all her gifts from our birthday are lost. Isn't it right, Riaz?" Cas asked to her sister but Riaz disappeared all the sudden.

"OMG! Riaz is gone!" Cyan panicked.

"Alright… Where is that little brat go?" Riro asked in frustration.

All the family was searching for her. Meanwhile, Riaz ran to the hospital as fast as she can. She brought the bottle from her birthday. Heading to the quarantine that she saw the couple cried in sorrow. She wanted to ask but she has no time. She already knew and met them. It's up to her to bring hope. She sneaked in as the doctors and nurses are gone. Inside the quarantine, there's a dead body, lying on the bed. The bed is so high for her to reach but Riaz still climbed up. She almost slipped and continued climbing. She took out the blanket as it revealed to be a little boy in white pajamas. He has pale skin and dark purple hair. Riaz took out the cap of the bottle. She went closer to him as she opened his mouth and poured into it. As the bottle is empty, the boy unexpectedly drank it and coughed it. He groaned loudly.

Riaz smiled happily to see her friend came back from the dead. "Cookie! Hey! Wake up!"

The boy heard her voice as his purple eyes opened.


End file.
